Les Petits Princes
by momotango
Summary: L'ordre du phénix s'allie à une autre organisation : les Petits Princes, dirigé par Severus Snape, afin de combattre ensemble le mage noir. Mais cette organisation cache bien des secrets comme vont le découvrire nos jeunes sorciers. Mpreg/Yaoi/Hetero/OC...
1. Chapter 1

La plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.

Les temps s'étaient assombris. Voldemort était revenu et commençait à mettre sa politique en place. Ses fidèles mangemorts étaient tous très heureux du retour de leur maître et plus efficaces que jamais. Le ministère avait changé d'allégeance.

C'était l'été. Harry devait théoriquement entrer en septième année à la rentrée. Il avait passé un mois à convaincre les Dursley du danger qu'ils courraient en restant ici. Il avait finalement réussi. Sa famille partait, lui aussi. Mais lui, il allait rejoindre Sirius. On était le trente et un juillet, le temps de rentrer chez soi.

La traversée fut très mouvementé. Mais tout le monde arriva à bon port. Sirius l'accueillit en lui sautant dans les bras sur un air de '' Joyeux Anniversaire''. Tout l'ordre du Phœnix était réuni ce soir là. Rémus avait la main sur le ventre rebondit de sa femme. Ginny et Molly servaient les différents hôtes en gâteau d'anniversaire. Kingsley et Maugrey discutaient dans la cuisine avec Arthur. Quand aux jumeaux Weasley, ils avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation très engagé avec le directeur de Poudlard lui-même, Albus Dumbledore. Harry c'était réfugié au coin du feu avec ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était sa meilleure soirée depuis un mois. L'ambiance était détendu. Il était entouré de personnes qu'il aimait. L'anniversaire d'Harry faisait même illusion sur la véritable raison de leur présence à tous ici : la guerre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre membre de l'ordre.

« Severus ! Vous avez pu venir finalement. » Dit Dumbledore en se détournant des Weasley.

« Vous m'appelez. Je viens. »

« Un peu de gâteau ? » Proposa Tonk.

« Non merci. J'ai déjà mangé. Albus vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Oui passons au bureau. »

Les deux hommes disparurent. Sirius se laissa glisser sans gène entre Remus et Tonk l'air énervé.

« Pffff... »

Ils firent mine de rien entendre.

« Pffff... »

« Sirius. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » craqua Tonk.

« Oh mais c'est clair Snape est arrivé. » répondit Remus à sa place.

« C'est ça qui te contrarie Sirius. C'est pas gentil. »

« Non ce qui n'est pas gentil. C'est de débarqué sans dire bonsoir à personne. » se défendit Sirius.

« T'es contrarié parce qu'il ne t'as pas dit bonsoir. » ria Tonk.

« Non moi je m'en fou. Arrête de rire. Je m'en fou j'te dis. C'est pour vous. »

« C'est ça ouai. »

« C'est quoi ce sarcasme Remus. Non c'est pour vous. C'est clair, ça me fait chier qu'il vienne chez moi. Pas un bonsoir pour mes amis et tient pas un ' bon anniversaire ' pour Harry.

« Pour tout te dire Sirius, je préfère qu'il ne dise rien. » dit Harry se rajoutant à la conversation. « Ma naissance doit déjà être une fatalité pour lui, je comprend qu'il ne veuille pas la célébrer. »

« NON ! »

C'était la voie de Severus engueulant son directeur.

« Mais Severus. S'il vous plaît. »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Les Petits Princes n'ont rien a voir avec l'ordre du Phœnix. C'est deux unités indépendantes. Pas de mélange. »

« Mais ils pourront nous aider. »

« ILS VOUS AIDENT BIEN ASSEZ COMME CA. »

Au salon tout le monde était tourné vers la porte, les yeux plein de curiosité. Mais les bride de conversations ne suffisaient pas à mettre en place un explication logique. Tonk, la tête entre les mains et Remus la rassurant semblaient être les seuls à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« Remus. » Demanda Sirius. « De quoi parlent-t-ils ? »

« Excuse moi Sirius mais cela ne te concerne pas. Enfin pas pour l'instant. »

« Mais dit nous comme même. Allez Tonk. »

« Sirius comprend juste que Severus si ça se fait devra tomber le masque. »

« Quoi ? Avec les autre mangemorts ? » demanda Molly.

« Non avec nous. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Albus joyeux et un Severus beaucoup moins.

« Alors Severus. On va mélanger les équipes. »

« Oui Dora. »

« Comment ça tu l'appelles Dora ? Tu donnes un surnom à ma cousine ! »

« Oui depuis qu'elle a sept ans. » Répondit Severus d'un ton neutre.

« C'est quoi se bordel ! Tu l'as connaît d'où ? »

« Calme toi Sirius. Je prierais tout le monde de s'asseoir dans le salon. Remus, Nymphadoria pouvez vous aller devant avec nous. On a à leur parler. »

« Bien Monsieur le directeur. »

Une fois tout le monde confortablement calé et plus à l'écoute que jamais. Le directeur commença son speech.

« Vous trois n'hésitez pas à me coupez la parole si j'oublie quelque chose. Alors part ou commencer. Bon ben. Donc les Petits Princes est un groupe d'adultes mais surtout d'adolescents qui un peu comme à tenter Harry avec l'armée de Dumbledore ont mis en place une résistance contre les actions de Tom Jédusor. Ils sont un peu plus nombreux que nous tous réunis et sont présidés par Severus. »

« Les pauvres » commenta Ron pour Harry et Hermione.

« C'est Severus qui les a sélectionné. La plupart font parti de son entourage proche. Le groupe existe depuis le fin de la première année d'Harry, lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui est réapparu. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser déborder comme la première fois. Avec Severus, on a pensé qu'il fallait former des gens capable de mettre en place une résistance rapide et efficace au cas ou il reviendrait vraiment. »

« J'ai donc choisi parmi les gens de confiance que je connaissais. Ils sont une petite trentaine sur le territoire anglais. » Ajouta Severus.

« Qui sont ils ? On en connais ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui certains. »

« Est ce que Malfoy en fait parti ? »

« Lequel M. Potter ? »

« A vous de me le dire. »

« Stop » s'écria le directeur. « Avant de dire quoique ce soit j'aimerais que vous promettez de ne rien dire à personne et de ne pas agir bizarrement. Quelques uns des petits Princes sont des espions et j'aimerais qu'ils le restent. Maintenant prêtez serment. »

Trop désireuse de savoir la suite, l'assemblée s'exécuta.

« Alors professeur ? » Redemanda Harry.

« Malfoy junior et sa mère en sont en effet. Si cela vous intéresse tant M. Potter. D'autres questions ? »

« Oui. » Dit Molly. « Quand vous dites qu'ils sont formés. Qui les forme ? Et à quoi ?

« Il y a des précepteurs pour tout. Rune, magie noir, médicomagie...En fait il n'y a que vingt jeunes au total dont quatre à Poudlard. Le reste c'est des professionnels qui travaillent et les aident à l'occasion. Mais ils apprennent beaucoup tous seuls et entre eux. Avant je vérifiais, je leur posais des colles. Maintenant qu'on est en guerre ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps. »

« Attendez. Si les autres ne sont pas à Poudlard. Ou sont ils ? Ils ne vont pas à l'école ! »

« Molly, je viens de vous le dire. Il n'y a pas d'école. »

« Mais comment ? L'état ne s'en aperçoit pas ? »

« Je les ai tué juridiquement pour qu'ils puissent tout le temps utiliser la magie. On a un infiltré au ministère. »

« Vous le connaissez en plus. » ajouta fièrement Tonk.

« Qui ? »

« Devine Ginny. »

« Papa ? »

« Mais non c'est pas moi voyons. » S'énerva Arthur. « Il faut travailler au recensement pour avoir accès au dossier. »

« Percy ! » s'écria Molly

« Oui. » Rigola Tonk « Il est avec nous depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. C'est très dur pour lui de vous mentir, mais il joue bien son rôle. »

« D'autres questions ? »

« Pourquoi vous nous dites tous cela ? » Demanda Hermione à la surprise de tous. « OK avec le serment on ne peut pas cafter mais c'est néanmoins une prise de risque que de nous dévoiler votre dernier atout. »

« Si on fait cela, c'est parce que l'on aimerai que vous travailler avec eux. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette année serra un peu spéciale Miss Granger. Des alliés compétents, maîtrisant d'autres domaines que ceux strictement académiques ne seront pas de trop. Et je crois que se serai bien pour eux aussi. Ils n'ont toujours été qu'entre eux. Et depuis quelque temps ils se croient tout permis sous prétexte qu'ils gèrent bien la situation. » Dit le directeur.

« Mais comment va-t-on les reconnaître ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vous donnerez les noms des adhérents et les adresses de nos différents points de chutes. Ils sont protégés. »

« Sinon on aura qu'à vous montrez des photos ou des vidéos. On en a plein. On filme pratiquement tout comme le faisait oncle Regulus. » Proposa Tonk.

« Mon frère. Je l'ai vu filmé deux fois dans sa vie et c'était juste avant que je quitte la maison. »

« Peut être mais il s'est bien rattrapé par la suite. Demain j'amène des cassettes. » Affirma la jeune fille.

« Bon je crois qu'on en a assez dit pour ce soir. Allez vous couchez. »

« Mais il n'ai que 23h monsieur le directeur ! »

« Pas de mais Ron au lit ! » continua Mme Weasley.

Severus repartit presque aussitôt. Les adolescents furent congédier dans leur chambre, suivis Molly et d'Arthur Weasley tombant de fatigue. Lupin, Tonk et Sirius n'avaient pas bougé du canapé, à moitié endormis eu aussi. Sirius se posait beaucoup de question sur ce groupe que dirigeait Snape et cela le tuait de devoir attendre le lendemain pour en savoir plus.

« Tonk ? »

« Oui Sirius. »

« Pourquoi tu connais les Petits Princes toi ? »

« Parce que j'en fait parti. »

« Ah bon ? Et t'es rentré comment ? »

« Difficile à dire. Toute ma famille y était. J'ai suivi le mouvement. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui Severus est ami avec pratiquement toute la famille Black. A part toi. Et c'est avec elle qu'il a mis ça en place. Avec les enfants Black. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule. Il ne reste que toi et Draco comme descendants Black. »

Tonk pouffa. « Informe toi mon grand. Il y en a d'autres et c'est Severus qui les élève depuis la mort de Regulus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Regulus ! Ton frère ! T'est au courant de rien ? »

« Je sais qu'il est mort merci. Cette nouvelle m'a comme même été transmise en prison. Pour le reste. Des enfants. »

« Oui c'est une longue histoire. » Intervint Remus. « Ca ne peut pas attendre demain. »

« Non ! C'est ma famille. »

« Arrête de jouer les martyr. T'as jamais été très famille. »

« Je veux savoir ! Tonk dit moi. »

« Bon OK. Mais arrête avec tes yeux de chien battu. Alors donc on va y aller dans l'ordre. Donc tu sais que Severus et Regulus étaient meilleurs amis à Poudlard ? »

« Meilleurs amis. C'est pas un peu fort. »

« Non. Bon ce n'était pas une relation comme toi et James mais pour deux serpentards introvertis, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Enfin bref. Donc voilà. Ils étaient meilleurs amis et Severus a réussi à convaincre ton frère d'être un espion lui aussi. A la fin de la guerre. A la chute de Voldemort. Regulus faisait parti des gentils. Mais il se sentait très seul. T'étais en prison vos parents venaient de déménager en Irlande pour se cacher. Severus était parti lui aussi en France. Mais pour étudier. Et tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, contrairement à toi. Regulus a toujours été très famille lui. »

« C'est vrai qu'il était toujours la à me coller, en mode super glu quand il était gosse. Et lorsqu'il a enfin compris que j'en avais rien à foutre de lui. Il s'est jeté dans le genoux de nos cousines. »

« Sympa pour lui. Bon je continue. Donc il se sentait seul et Bellatrix venait de se faire emprisonner avec son mari. Il y avait donc trois de nos cousins à l'orphelinat. »

« C'est vrai. Ça me revient, on m'avait dit qu'elle avait des gosses. J'étais déjà parti. Mais je me souviens que de deux, deux garçons. »

« C'est ça. Nathan Lestrange l'aîné qui a vingt-et-un ans maintenant et son frère cadet Anthony qui en a dix-huit. La benjamine, elle l'a mise au monde en prison mais ce n'est pas la fille de Rodolphus. Elle s'appelle Ruth et elle va avoir seize ans. »

« Il a eu du courage. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer les enfants de Bella autre que comme des êtres perfide dépourvus de cœur. Alors les adopter ! »

« Sirius. Si c'est pour me dire des conneries, j'arrête. »

« Désolé Tonk. Continue. S'il te plaît. »

« Regulus demanda leur garde, il avait à peine dix-huit ans. Mais il obtenu justice très rapidement vu que personne ne voulait élever des enfant de mangemorts. Il devint donc papa d'un enfant de cinq ans, un de trois et d'un nouveau né. Un week end, il partit rendre visite à Severus pendant que ma mère gardait les enfants. Il tomba amoureux de Romane, une jeune moldue française. Il s'installa en France avec les petits et l'année suivante il fut une nouvelle fois papa, génétiquement cette fois d'un petit Charles qui va vient d'avoir quatorze ans. »

Sirius restait muet. Il avait toujours vu son frère comme un bébé. Une créature insignifiante. Et là alors qu'il croupissait en prison, son frère avait créé une famille. C'était impensable.

« Après l'accident de voiture. » Continua Tonk. « Severus devint le tuteur sous la volonté de Regulus et Romane. Severus avait déjà un bagage, tu verra ça demain, et c'était beaucoup de responsabilités qui lui tombait dessus. Narcissa l'aidait financièrement dans le dos de son mari. Les enfants vécurent un an avec ma mère et fréquentaient une école de sorcier public pendant que Severus enseignait à Poudlard. Un an plus tard il y eu la première année d'Harry et la création des Petits Princes. Ils déménagèrent tous dans un nouveau local et d'autres membres de l'asso prirent soin d'eux. »

« C'est comme même dégueulasse de la part de Severus d'utiliser ses propres gosses pour une armée. »

« Je suis pas d'accords. Ce n'est pas vraiment une armée. Regulus déjà leur apprenait à se défendre, comme si il savait qu'il allait revenir. C'était assez troublant d'ailleurs. Severus suivit le mouvement. Il leur propose de savoir se défendre, mais aussi attaquer. Et surtout d'être dans le bon camps. Parce que quand tu t'appelles Black, Snape ou Malfoy. La pression est telle que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. La preuve. A cause de son nom Drago est déjà chez le seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Mais cela vous sert ? Comme espion ? »

« Peut-être mais notre but n'est pas de foutre des gosses en première ligne. Cela tue Severus de le voir là bas. »

« Comme si il avait un cœur ! »

« Bon là Sirius tu m'énerves vraiment. Si il n'a jamais pu être lui même c'est parce qu'il y avait toujours des gens comme toi. Severus est quelqu'un de bien. Il nous protège tous, en particulier ton précieux filleul. Alors ta gueule ! Remus viens on va se couchez. »

Le couple se leva. Tonk tirait Rémus par le bras alors que Sirius tentait vaguement de s'excuser.

Le lendemain le Petits Princes était au cœur de toutes les conversations. Les enfants se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'il savaient. Molly, elle, se souciait de bien être des enfants. Le fait qu'ils n'existent pas juridiquement, qu'ils n'aillent pas à l'école perturbait grandement ses idéaux conservateurs.

« Ou sont Tonk et Rémus? » demanda Sirius en descendant les escaliers.

« Au local des petits Princes. » annonça une voie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Et toi pourquoi tu n'y est pas Snape ? Ceux sont tes gosses après tout ? »

Severus plissa les yeux de mécontentement. Le ton méprisant qu'avait employé Sirius mélangé à la révélation qu'il venait de faire au reste de l'ordre lui donnait envie de l'étrangler. Cependant il s'efforça de rester calme ce n'était pas le moment de se battre alors qu'il devait faire accepter son équipe.

« Black ceci est normalement mon affaire. Comme tu l'as si bien dit ce sont MES gosses. Mais vu que tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais d'abandonner un nouveau né sous le porche d'un inconnu. Je vais te répondre. Ils sont grands, en tout cas en ce qui concerne MES gosses. Et ils sont occupés à s'entraîner et à vous faire une vidéo de présentation. Idée de Tonk qui a embarqué Rémus contre son gré. Voilà. Satisfait. »

« Très. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

« C'est bon. Black, Snape calmez vous. » S'énerva Maugrey. « On dirait un vieux couple. »

Les deux hommes partir alors dans des directions opposées. Sirius rejoignit le trio d'or à la cuisine.

« Tu as entendu. Rogue a des gosses ! » Dit Ron.

« On a tous entendu Ron. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Dit Sirius en s'asseyant en face d'Harry. « Il les a adopté. »

« Mais comme même, je ne l'imagine pas père. Bien que je ne sois pas le meilleur placé pour juger » Commenta son filleul.

« Toi et moi on est bien d'accord sur ce point. »

« C'est moi ! » Cria Tonk en entrant. « J'ai la cassette ! »

Tout le monde se réunis au mêmes places qu'hier. Arthur avait installé un télé pour Sirius, il y a deux ans comme il ne pouvait pas sortir. Aujourd'hui c'était la première fois qu'elle servait pour plusieurs personnes à la fois. Tonk brancha la caméra à la télévision. Cette prouesse happa Arthur qui détaillait chaque manipulation de la jeune femme.

« Professeur Lupin n'est pas avec toi ? » Demanda Ginny à Tonk.

« Non il nous rejoindra plus tard. Ruth a du mal avec son patronus. Il l'aide un peu. Et les garçons on envie de faire quelques duels. »

L'image s'afficha sur la tête d'un petit garçon qui devait avoir sept ou huit ans.

« Ça marche. » Dit Tonk fièrement.

_« Coucou Mathias ! fit la voie de Tonk derrière la caméra. Alors tu veux te présenter ? »_

_« C'est pour Harry Potter ? »_

_« Oui pour lui et ces amis Ils veulent savoir qui on est. »_

_« Alors d'accord. Moi. Je m'appelle Mathias Hedcombe. J'ai six ans et demi. Je suis ici avec ma maman depuis trois ans. »_

_« Et c'est qui ta maman. Tu me la montres ? »_

_Le petit garçon partit en courant, suivie par Tonk . Ils traversèrent un petit couloir menant à la cuisine. Le garçon s'arrêta devant une belle femme blonde qui préparait du café._

_« Maman, Maman ! Tonk fait une vidéo pour Harry Potter. »_

_« C'est vrai ? » demanda la mère à Tonk._

_La femme était un peu vulgaire avec tout son maquillage, mais très belle, pulpeuse. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine. Peut être plus mais bien conservées._

_« Oui. J'aimerais que vous vous présentiez tous. On va enfin fusionner avec l'ordre. »_

_« Hé bien ma pauvre tu tombes mal. La plupart des bénévoles sont partis aider. Il devait y avoir des attaques de mangemorts hier soir. On a été prévenu au dernier moment. Comme toujours. Résultat on a pas moins de dix familles à évacuer. Ils sont en train d'assurer la sécurité jusqu'aux passeurs. »_

_« Mince ! Vous allez réussir. »_

_« Je pense oui. »_

_« T'en mieux ! Et il reste qui ? »_

_« Pratiquement que ceux de la première équipe. Les jeunes. »_

_« C'est déjà pas mal. Je présume que Rémus est avec eux ? Je l'ai perdu à peine deux minutes après avoir franchit cette porte. Bon maintenant présente toi ma belle.»_

_« Je suis Gwen. La maman de Mathias. Je tairais mon âge. Je fais la bouffe et le ménage ici. Ah et je suis molbue. »_

_« Moldue Gwen. »_

_« C'est du pareil au même. »_

_« Merci Gwen. Mathias. Tu viens on va aller chercher les autres. »_

_Il partir de la cuisine passèrent une un long couloir rouge vif avec plein de portes blindés de chaque cotés. _

_« Ah au fait. Ici c'est un des dortoirs. Il y a qui douze chambres individuels d'environ 6m². Comme ça tout le monde à son espace personnel. »_

_Mathias courra jusqu'au premier habitant mais la salle était pleine. Il n'avait que deux adultes Rémus et un autre gars barbu endormi sur une table. Tonk s'arrêta elle aussi et se plaça en face de l'ado._

_« Alors est ce que tu peux te présenter s'il te plaît. Fit Mathias en grand journaliste professionnel. »_

_« Gâche pas ta salive petit. Rémus nous a déjà dit de quoi il s'agit. »_

_Le petit sortit du champs de la caméra et on entendit un « Aille ! » de la part de Rémus._

_« Donc j'y vais. Je suis Charles, j'ai quatorze ans et je suis ici depuis toujours. »_

Sirius prêta plus d'attention. Ce Charles était le môme de son frère. Son neveux. Il détailla le petit. Un vrai Black. La peau blanche, les yeux gris et des cheveux foncé qui lui retombait sur le visage. Il ressemblait vraiment à son frère. Et par extension à lui.

_« Charles. Peux tu nous en dire un petit peu plus ? »_

_« Comme quoi ? »_

_« Ton nom entier. Celui de tes parents. Ton histoire. Ce que tu aimes ? »_

_« OK. Je suis Charles Sirius Black. Je suis le fils de Regulus et de Romane Black. Ma mère était moldue donc je suis un sang-mélé. Ils sont morts lorsque j'avais huit ans. C'est oncle Severus qui m'a accueilli. J'aime lire et faire de la guitare. Je suis un excellent occument. »_

_« J'm'appelle Charlot et je suis puceau. » Dit très vite un garçon en passant derrière lui._

_« Gaspard tu fais chié ! » Réagit le jeune homme en lui jetant un coussin._

_« Bon on va passez a quelqu'un d'autre. Tient les filles. » Dit Tonk en se déplaçant._

_Deux jeunes filles discutaient juste derrière Charles. Tonk s'attarda sur la première. _

_« Alors tu me fais la même chose. »_

_« Bonjour. Je suis Kim Balon. J'ai dix sept ans. Je viens de France. Je suis une né moldue. Mes parents m'ont abandonné lorsqu'il on vu mes pouvoirs magiques. Regulus m'a trouvé dans la rue et m'a présenté des parents adoptifs. Ils sont aussi membres de l'asso et j'ai plein d'amis ici donc c'est cool. »_

Hermione fut touché pas le récit de cette jeune fille. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir des parents si compréhensifs. Elle se rendit compte aussi qu'ils lui manquaient plus qu'elle ne l'espérait.

_La fille d'à coté avait l'air très rigolote. Elle avaient deux nattes et une longue frange. Ses yeux bruns presque noirs pétillaient de malice. Sa tenue aussi était marrante aussi : un haut rose à fleur et un pantalon violet vif. Son sourire ne présageaient en aucun cas ce qui allait suivre. _

_« Bonjour la compagnie. Moi c'est Aline Snape. »_

Il y eu un grand silence dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourna discrètement vers Severus. Tout le monde sauf Black. Lui avait un regard plutôt marqué et pas du tout discret, entre incompréhension et le jugement. Aline n'était pas un nom qu'on lui avait cité. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle avait la même forme de visage que lui. C'était sa fille biologique. C'était donc ça le bagage. Severus quitta la pièce pour s'enfermer dans la cuisine et la vidéo continua.

_« Je suis la fille de deviné qui ? Severus Snape et de et de je ne sais pas ? Papa veut pas dire alors on ne sait pas. J'ai quinze ans. Je suis cracmole mais je sais me défendre. Je maîtrise le tir au pistolets et au fusille. Papa dit aussi que je suis une bonne comédienne et ça nous a plusieurs fois servis. Voilà. »_

_« Merci Aline. Tient Anthony. » Dit Tonk en attrapant un garçon qui passait devant elle._

_« Dora. »_

_« Plaît il. »_

_« Bien sur. Je m'appelle Anthony Lestrange. Je suis le fils de Rodolfus et Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis le petit-ami de Kim qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Regulus m'a adopté à mes trois ans, puis Severus avec mes frères et sœurs. J'ai tout ? »_

_« Ce que tu aimes ? »_

_« Pfff... Le combat. Le sport et faire des vidéos conne avec ma cousine Dora. »_

_« Charmeur. » gloussa Tonk._

_« Fayot oui. » S'écria le même garçon que tout à l'heure. _

_« Tient passons à toi Gaspard. »_

_Tonk tourna la caméra vers le balcon ou se trouvait le jeune homme. Il fumait une clope avec une jeune fille, plutôt petite et au look négligé et le barbu de tout à l'heure qui s'était réveillé._

_« Non garde le meilleur pour la fin. Tient il y a Nathan qui fait semblant de te prend par derrière. »_

_Les trois fumeurs sourirent et on entendit le petit Mathias demandé à Rémus ce que c'était 'prendre par derrière'. La caméra se retourna pour laisser apparaître un grand jeune homme, plutôt fin qui était restait stoïque dans son mime dès le moment ou il fut capter._

_« Bonjour Nathan. »_

_« Bonjour ma cousine. »_

_« Toujours aussi élégant je vois. »_

_« Toujours, tu le sais les Black sont l'incarnation de l'élégance et de la classe. » dit il ironiquement. « A moi ? »_

_« Vas-y. »_

_« Je suis Nathan Joseph Roger Lestrange. J'ai vingt-et-un ans. Je m'occupe de l'infirmerie. Oui malgré ce qu'on peut penser je suis médicomage. J'ai arrête mes études à Poudlard lors de la création de l'asso. Et j'ai appris avec des pros. J'aime plein de chose, en particulier pousser Sev à bout. »_

_« Et t'y arrive souvent ! » commenta Tonk._

_Nathan souriait au coin d'un air nostalgique._

Pendant que Tonk se dirigeait vers le dernier groupe, Molly réagit.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air mal. Vu les conditions dans lesquelles ils ont grandit. »

Tonk dut se retenir de l'insulter. Ses cousins n'était pas à la rue non plus.

_« Allez à ton tour ! »_

_« Moi aussi ! Je croyais que c'était un truc de jeune ! »_

_« Allez ! S'il te plaît. »_

_« OK ! Mon nom c'est William. Severus et Regulus m'ont sauvé lors de la dernière guerre en me cachant. Je suis né-moldu. J'ai quanrante ans. Je suis habitué à vivre de coté moldu, ou je cache des gens. Mais j'aide aussi ici à l'occas. Allez à toi Ruth. » expédia le barbu._

_Le fille jeta sa clope et se retourna vers la caméra. Elle avait deux grands yeux rouges qui donnaient à son visage une allure vampirique._

_« J'aime pas faire ça. »_

_« Allez ma chérie. » L'encouragea Tonk._

_« Je suis Ruth Black et j'ai quinze ans. »_

_« C'est tout ? Tes parents ? »_

_« Je suis la fille de Regulus et Romane Black. »_

_« Elle demande tes vrais parents pichoune. » dit William en lui passant le bras autour de l'épaule. _

_« C'est mes vrais parents ! »_

_« Tes géniteurs si tu préfères. »_

_« Pourquoi je dois dire ça ! »_

_« Tout le monde la dit. »_

_« C'est pas une raison ! »_

_William la regarda d'un air sérieux. Elle se dégageât de l'étreinte et s'adressa directement à la caméra. « Je suis la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Tom Jedusor et je vous emmerde. » Dit Ruth avant de transplaner._

_William avait un air triste. Ce qui n'était pas la cas de Gaspard._

_« Bon tu me filmes. » ordonna t il a Tonk « Je suis Gaspard Snape. Je suis le jumeau d'Aline. Et je crois que tu peux t'arrêter ici. Plus personne ne doit écouter après l'annonce de Ruth._

« Pas du même père ! » cria Sirius à Tonk.


	2. Chapter 2

Oui pour la question c'est en effet un yaoi. Je ne sais pas trop bien ce qui est utile d'indiquer. C'est ma première fiction.

Toute la salle était bouleversée. Ils venaient de voir la fille de Voldemort. Sa descendante. Après ça même les enfant de Severus passaient inaperçu. Sirius continuait à crier que c'était de la folie, accompagné de Ron au bord des larmes. Harry n'avait pas bouger. Il regardait l'écran noir, impassible se demandant néanmoins si elle pouvait être un atout pour eux. Severus entre alors dans le salon, une tasse de café fumante entre les doigts. Il était tant d'affronter les regards.

« Severus ! » appela Dora. « Explique leur ! »

« Qu'est ce que je dois expliquer ? »

« Ce que fait la fille de Voldemort dans tes rangs. » Répondit Sirius durement.

« Ruth n'est pas la fille de Voldemort. Il ne l'a jamais reconnu. »

« Ne joue pas avec le mots Snape. C'est sa fille ! »

« Elle a ses yeux. » Ajouta Harry pour lui, plus choqué qu'autre chose.

Severus s'assit tranquillement. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « Quelles bandes d'hypocrites faites vous. » Dit il mi amusé, mi dégoutté. « Vous qui vous battez pour que les sangs de bourbe et les moldus soient respectés, vous la rejetez sans la connaître. »

« C'est pas la même chose ! »

« C'est exactement la même chose Miss Granger. Cette petite vous à rien fait. Elle a quinze ans, bientôt seize. Elle est né après la première mort de son père. Elle ne l'a jamais connu. Ni lui ni sa pétasse de mère. Elle se dit elle même fille de Requlus Black et de Romane, une moldue. Et vous parce qu'elle a le sang, ou les yeux de votre ennemi, vous la condamnez. »

« Mais elle pourrait être dangereuse. Si elle a autant de pouvoir que lui ! » s'écria Madame Weasley.

« Vous dites cela alors que vous avez un véritable bombes à retardement devant les yeux. » dit il tout en désignant Harry. « Ruth est un des piliers de ce programme. Elle parle français et s'occupe de la coordination entre nos deux pays. Elle maîtrise l'occultencie, la légimencie, le combat sans baguette, le fourche langue. Et beaucoup de techniques moldus. C'est pas seulement une guerrière, elle à fois en la justesse de notre cause. Et au moins elle sait ce qu'elle fait et s'investit. Vous, vous mettez tout vos espoirs dans un gamin irresponsable. Excusez moins de ne pas avoir autant de foi que vous pour faire de même. Néanmoins sachez que si je devez parier sur lequel des deux gamins tueraient le mage noir en premier, le choix serait vite fait. »

Sur ce Severus posa sa tasse et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qui empoigner la porte, il fut projeter contre un mur et un corps l'empêchait de bouger.

« Ne part pas ! On a pas fini de parler. »

« Lâche moi Sirius. »

Severus essayait de se débattre. Mais le seul mouvement que Sirius lui autorisa fut de se retourner pour discuter face à face. Ils étaient seuls les autres étant restés au salon.

« Ça fait du bien de voir que certaines choses ne change pas. Je serais toujours plus fort que toi. Et tu m'as appelé Sirius. Les vielles habitudes reviennent. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Le sujet Ruth est clos. Enfin pour moi. »

« Pour moi aussi Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi je voulais te parler d'autre chose. »

Sirius se colla un peu plus contre lui avec un regard de prédateur. »

Le mettre de potion paniqua. Rien n'avait jamais était simple avec Sirius.

« Les jumeaux, tes enfants, tu m'expliques. » Dit il en lui serrant les poignées.

« Quoi les jumeaux ? T'étais au courant ! Tu m'as parlé de mes enfants. Ce matin même ! » se défendit Severus.

Sirius était hypnotisé par l'homme en face de lui. Cela faisait depuis Azkaban qu'il ne s'était pas retrouver si proche de lui. Il hésita à lui voler un baisée mais Severus tourna la tête à ce moment même. Il se repris.

« Je ne te parlais pas de ces enfants ce matin ! Tonk m'avait dit pour Nathan, Anthony et Ruth. Pas pour les deux autres ! »

« Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je sois père ! »

« Pas grand chose. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot. Je sais compter Severus. Quinze ans et neuf mois. On baisait encore ensemble lorsque t'as engrosser ta salope. »

. Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son ton avait changé. Il paraissait plus fragile, voir absent. Il ne se débattez même plus.

« Parle » hurla Sirius ?

« Tu as toujours su que je préférais les filles. » murmura l'autre.

« Avec Lily s'était évident. »

« Et puis on ne faisait que baiser. »

« Il te faillait plus ? »

« Je ne voulais pas continuer. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais laissé le choix. »

« Je suis libre maintenant. »

« Maintenant que je te laisse tranquille. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimer. »

« Et tu l'aimes l'autre grognasse ? »

Il tourna la tête. « Au revoir Sirius. »

Sans l'avoir remarquer Sirius avait lâchez ses points et Severus en profita pour sortir. Il se dirigea directement au QG de l'asso. Il n'était qu'à quelque mètre de celui de l'Ordre du Phénix en ce moment. Pour y rentrer, il fallait un mot de passe et une carte de membre. Ou simplement que quelqu'un déjà à l'intérieur ouvre la porte. Comme il y avait aussi des moldus, Severus avait décidé de mettre de l'électronique partout. Caméra … Il avait tout de même mit les protections sorcières autour de la maison, mais rien de détectable.

C'était bientôt l'heure du repas, il sentait l'odeur du poulet frit de Gwen. Gaspard vint l'accueillir.

« Je t'ai vu arriver sur les moniteurs. Alors comment ça c'est passé ? »

« On ne peut pas dire que ça soit une réussite. »

« C'est à cause de Ruth. C'est ça ? »

« Oui. Ils sont aussi bornés que je croyais. »

« C'est moche. »

« Alors t'as progressé ? »

« Rémus dit que je suis plus net dans mes mouvements mais que je dois encore faire attention à ne pas me laisser emporter par mes émotions. »

« Ah bon. »

« Évite tes sarcasmes papa. »

Au fond de la pièce on entendit des pas : « Gaspard, on mange ! » Mathias vit ensuite Severus. « Sev ! »

Le petit garçon lui sauta dans les bras. « Hé calme toi Mathias, t'es lourd. »

« Ça fait trop longtemps ! » répondit le petit garçon que Severus reposait au sol.

« Il est venu hier soir et est partit que ce matin. » Intervint Gaspard.

« Mais moi, j'ai pas vu. Hier j'étais au lit et ce matin, j'ai promené le chien avec Aline et Ruth. »

A table tout le monde était heureux de se retrouver. Rémus était rester manger. Il avait été adopté la première fois que Tonk l'avait amener. Les enfants trouvèrent en lui un professeur, un et un ami. Nathan eut juste un peu de mal à voir sa cousine se caser. C'était la plus proche de lui en âge avec son frère. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup ensemble, sortaient beaucoup ensemble. Et il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Il avait d'autant plus peur que son caractère extraverti tranchait franchement avec la zen attitude de Rémus (hors pleine lune). Mais la guerre approchait et il comprenait que sa cousine veuille quelque chose de moi futile que des sorties en boite. De plus, comme c'était maintenant lui et non Severus qui préparait les potions tue-loup de Lupin, les deux hommes avaient fini par se rapprocher.

« Et moi, je pourrai rencontrer Harry Potter ? » demanda Mathias à Severus.

Les doigts du mettre de potion se crispèrent de même que ceux de Ruth. La jeune fille avait du mal à imaginer une rencontre avec le meurtrier de son géniteurs. Mais elle savait que Mathias avait une véritable admiration pour lui. En fait il avait deux modèles Harry Potter et Severus Snape. C'est pour cela que plus tard il voulait devenir un auror potionniste.

« Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'on va faire. On leur a proposé notre aide. Ils savent qu'on est du même camps mais je ne sais pas encore comment on va procédé pour créer un nouveau groupe. »

« D'accord. »

L'après-midi se passa calmement. Les adolescents étaient sortis du coté moldu comme à leur habitude. Ils y avaient aussi retrouvé Draco et Blaise qui faisaient partis de l'organisation pour un peu de shopping. Severus était resté avec William au QG pour accueillir les autres membres qui allaient bientôt rentrer de mission. William était devenu son meilleur ami après la mort de Regulus. Il l'avait aidé avec les gosses même si ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé à première vue. William savait tout sur lui ou presque. Il ne connaissait pas Poudlard, étant trop pauvre pour y aller. Mais Severus et Regulus lui en avaient tellement parlé qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir grandi là-bas avec eux.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as l'air distrait ? »

« Je sais. »

« Parle moi Severus. C'est a cause de la vidéo. »

« Ouai. Sirius était là, il a vu mes enfants. »

« Il a deviné ? »

« Grand dieu non ! Il a juste cru que je l'avais trompé. »

« Logique. Les grossesses masculines sont rares. »

« Parce qu'il y a moins d'homosexuels dans la population. Mais il y a autant de risque de tomber enceint que chez les couples hétérosexuels sorciers. Non, il ne s'est même pas posé la question. Il ne les a même pas vraiment regardés. »

« C'est ce que tu voulais. Non ? »

« Si ! » dit Severus gêné. « C'est juste que, qu'il a réagit de manière puéril. Il m'a sauté dessus pour me tiré des information. C'était ridicule. »

« Il défend son territoire. C'est normal pour un chien. »

« Quel territoire. C'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un en ce moment. »

« Il le sait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que t'es seul. »

« Oui. Non. Enfin je sais pas. » bafoua Severus.

« Alors je le comprend. Tu apprends que ton ex à deux enfants. Tu cherches la femme ou l'homme dans votre cas avec qui il les a fait. »

« Oui mais si ta théorie est bonne et qu'il me croit casé. Pourquoi m'a-il dragué ? »

« Il t'a dragué » fit William avec un sourire lubrique.

« Oh arrête ! »

« Bon alors si il t'as dragué c'est peut être par jalousie. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, t'as une famille et pas lui. Il veut te rappeler que t'es à lui. Ou par vengeance envers l'autre personne. Il a du te partager avec elle à l'époque à elle de te partager avec lui. »

« C'est tordu. »

« Avec tout ce que j'ai entendu sur ce type il m'a tout l'aire de quelqu'un de tordu. »

« Je vais pas te contredire sur ce point. J'espère juste qu'il ne fera pas le rapprochement entre lui et les enfants. Gaspard lui ressemble tellement ! A part mes yeux c'est lui tout craché. Et niveau caractère c'est pas mieux ! Quand à Aline. Putain, elle est aussi bavarde que lui et elle à ses fossettes. Des fossettes ! Aucun Snape n'a de fossettes. Et ces choses sont aussi inexistantes du côté Prince. Enfin il y a tellement de détails que même lui pourrait deviner » affirma Severus presque désespéré.

« Moi c'est plutôt du coté des gosses que je me méfierais. Ils sont tous les deux très curieux et Aline essaye de savoir qui est son deuxième parent depuis longtemps. Tu le sais. Gaspard a l'air de s'en foutre. Il est comme toi. Il considère que c'est celui qui élève qui est le vrai parent. Mais depuis que Rémus lui à parler des maraudeurs, il souhaite vraiment sympathiser avec Sirius. Et si il est pas con... »

« J'ai compris, je suis dans la merde. »

A ce moment là le directeur arriva avec Gwen.

« Il était coincé devant la porte, il ne se souvenait plus du mot de passe. » commenta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas des nous de sucreries. C'est beaucoup plus facile à retenir. »

« Mais voyons Albus, notre mot de passe du moment c'est ''Poudlard''. »

« C'est ce que je dis. »

Le directeur alla s'asseoir avec les garçons. Gwen les rejoignit avec du café.

« Alors vous êtes passez à l'Ordre ? »

« J'y viens Severus. »

« Et ? »

« Ben les avis sont mitigés. Il y a les pour qu'on fasse une belle et grande équipe comprenant Kingsley, les jumeaux Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Elle n'a pas trop aimé votre dernière remarque mais ça à eu le mérite de la faire réfléchir. Ceux qui sont plutôt contre le fait qu'on s'allie. Maugrey trouve que c'est de la pure folie. Ron a déjà peur de Ruth. Ginny ne veut pas voir le cercle s'agrandir. Et puis les autres M. et Mme. Weasley hésitent à les rencontrer. Les Petits Princes intriguent. Et Sirius alors lui veut les rencontrer mais à l'air pas du tout prêt à coopérer. »

« Ce mec est une plaît. » Commenta William.

« Bon et vous avez décidé quoi ? » s'impatienta Severus.

« Comme la majorité semble prête à coopérer, j'aimerais prévoir une rencontre demain soir. »

« Déjà ! »

« Oui, il faudrait que je sache à quoi m'en tenir au plus tôt. Pour que je m'arrange pour l'année qui arrive. Il y a pas mal de chose que j'aimerai tenter, mais si les enfants ne s'entendent pas,ça va être compliqué. »

« Je comprend. Et ça se ferai ou ? »

« Ici. »

« Alors là il faudra m'aider. Je ne fait pas la cuisine pour un douzaine de personne en plus seul. » Indiqua Gwen.

« A demain les amis. Nous serons là vers six heures. Dites à M. Malfoy, Zabinni, Flint ainsi qu'à Mme Parkinson de se joindre à nous. »

« Ils ne seront pas libres. Ils ont une réunion avec le lord pour l'organisation d'un banquet ou je ne sais pas quoi. Voldemort s'est mis en tête de former des couples pour son programme de reproduction des sang-pur. »

« Il aura lieu quand ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Fin des vacances je crois. »

« Ça nous laisse un peu de temps. A demain. »

« A demain. »

Les Petits Princes étaient en train de préparer l'arrivée de l'Ordre. Gaspard et Ruth s'étaient isolé sur la balcon histoire de souffler deux minutes. Malgré que le groupe soit assez soudé, on remarqué néanmoins quelques affinitées. Tonk, Nathan, Anthony et sa petite amies Kim étaient souvent ensembles. Ils étaient les plus grands des enfants, adultes maintenant. Le petit Charles et Aline s'étaient liés d'amitié avec un groupe d'enfants de leur âge. Ils se retrouvaient souvent en bande dans le quartier et vivaient innocemment leur adolescence. Bien sur leur bande ne savait pas qu'ils étaient sorciers. C'était leur secret. Ils s'était toutefois tourner vers l'extérieur parce que le dernier groupe ne les accepter pas, pas à cent pour cent.

Ruth, Gaspard et Draco. Draco faisait parti intégrante du trio bien qu'il ne les voyait qu'en dehors de Poudlard. Les trois ados avaient des caractères bien différents mais il y avait quelque chose de sombre au font d'eux qui les réunissait. Ils avaient grandit trop vite. La mère de Draco l'avait éduqué dans le respect de son père et des valeurs aristocratiques en public et à la destruction de celles ci en privée. Elle avait maudit son père et lui avait appris à le maudire. Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle homme perfide il était. Ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il faisait. Draco avait compris le message. Il était dans le bon camps. Mais son enfance à haïr cette homme tout en jouant la comédie avait laisser des séquelles. Il se détestait, lui, l'enfant du diable. Ruth, elle, ne se considérait pas comme la fille du monstre. Jamais. Alors que beaucoup de personne se permettaient de lui rappeler. Sa vrai déchirure était la mort de Regulus. Il lui avait tout appris, l'avait protégé, avait cru en elle. Sa mort l'a détruit. Depuis elle arborait un masque de super woman tout les jours pour faire honneur à sa mémoire et lorsque la nuit tombait, elle redevenait la fille paumée qu'elle était. Gaspard n'avait fait que suivre ses deux compères. Ils découvraient la part sombre qui était en lui à chaque nouvelle excès. Ils étaient très forts. Voilà aussi ce qui les unissaient. Ils étaient assez fort pour convaincre Severus que tout aller bien alors qu'ils étaient au bord du gouffre. Déjà à treize ans, ils avaient goûté à l'alcool, la drogue ainsi qu'au plaisir de la chaire. Ils s'amusaient à se lancer des défis et à tester leurs limites. Ruth était connue pour être une fille facile. Elle ne disait pas oui à tout le monde, mais n'acceptait que les coups d'un soir. Et cela presque tous les soirs. Draco et Gaspard aussi, mais pour des mecs ça passait mieux. Leur soirée commençait par la prise de drogues, continuait par l'absorption d'alcool et finissait dans des toilettes public à baiser ou à gerber selon l'humeur.

Ce soir là, ce rituel aura lieu. Mais plus tard dans la soirée. En attendant, il fallait se calmer et attendre.

« Tient » dit Gaspard en tendant le jouin.

« Merci. Ça va me détendre. »

« Ouai tu tremble depuis avant. »

« J'ai pas pris de truc depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça. »

« C'est peut-être parce que tu vas rencontrer le fameux Potter ? »

« Peut être. J'ai un peu peur de lui. C'est le seul qui à battu Tom, peut être qu'il peut aussi me battre. »

« Et pourquoi le ferait il ? On est dans le même camps ! »

« C'est pas le fait qu'il va le faire ou non c'est le fait qu'il peut le faire qui me fait chier. »

Ils entendirent un chien aboyer. Un groupe de personnes attendait en bas et il reconnurent les vêtements de notre cher directeur.

« C'est partit on dirait. »

« Allons y ! »

..


	3. Chapter 3

Les invités entrèrent. Tonk alla embrasser tout le monde, suivi de Rémus. Les autres restaient un peu en retrait. Sirius se re-transforma en homme pour éviter tout mal-entendu ce qui lui valut des regards admiratifs de quelques uns.

« Bienvenue chez nous. Je vais vous débarrassez. » Proposa Gwen avec un grand sourire. Elle s'était mis sur son 31 pour l'occasion : une petite robe noir, des talons aiguilles et un chignon relevé. Ce n'était pas du tout la même femme que sur la vidéo.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Aline de ce jeté à l'eau. Elle avança et serra la main d'Albus Dumbledore qu'elle connaissez déjà. « Je pense que des présentations sont de rigueur. » annonça-t-elle en s'adressant au groupe : « Vous savez qui nous sommes. Mais nous nous ne savons rien de vous. »

Harry prit la parole « Vous m'avez sûrement reconnu. Je suis Harry Potter. Voici les Weasley : Arthur et Molly. Ginny. Fred et George. Et pour finir Ron. »

« Vous êtes la famille de Percy ? » demanda Anthony.

« Oui tu le connais ? »

« Bien sur. On était à Poudlard ensemble. Pas longtemps, peut être trois ans, mais on est resté en contact. Je n'avais pas pris le nom de Lestrange à l'époque mais celui de Black. C'est plus courant et personne n'a fait le rapprochement avec ma mère comme j'étais à Poufsouffle. Ravi de vous rencontrez, il me parle souvent de vous. Surtout maintenant qu'il est au ministère et qu'il ne peut plus vous voir. »

« Maintenant que tu le dis cela me rappelle quelque chose. Tu étais l'équipe de quiddich ? » tenta Arthur.

« En effet. Gardien en troisième année. »

« Oui je vois qui t'es Anthony. »

« Bon je peux continuer ? » demanda Harry. « Là c'est Hermione. Maugrey et Rémus que vous connaissez. Et derrière il y a Kingsley et Sirius. »

« C'est toi mon oncle ! » fit un garçon sortant de la masse. Il se dirigea vers l'homme et lui tendit la main. « Je m'appelle Charles, Charles Sirius comme toi. » Sirius serra la main de l'ado avec retenu. Il l'examina deux minutes. « Ravi de faire la connaissance de mon neveux. » répondit il.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Vas y. »

« Oncle Sirius. Pourrait tu m'apprendre à être comme toi un animagus ? S'il te plaît. »

Charles lui faisait vraiment penser à son frère à ce moment là. Regulus, lui demandant de jouer avec lui, de lui apprendre des choses, de lui raconter des histoires. Les yeux pleins d'espoir. Mais curieusement, à lui, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire non.

« Si tout le monde est d'accord. Je le ferai. »

« Papa ? » fit l'adolescent en se tournant vers Severus.

Le cœur de Black se brisa. Comment ce gamin pouvait appelé Severus 'papa' ? Son père était Regulus, il s'appelait Black. Est ce que Harry l'appelait 'papa' ? Jamais de la vie. Parce que s'était le fils de James, pas le sien.

« Fait comme tu veux Charles. » Répondit Severus qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le garçon alla se coller à lui pour l'enlacer. « Merci papa. »

C'était bizarre de voir le maître des cachot affectueux. Il caressait doucement les cheveux de Charles en lui demandant d'aller aider à mettre la table. Les invités se mirent un peu plus à l'aise, occupant les canapés ou explorant tous le recoin du salon. Il faut dire qu'il était vaste. Il y avait une partie salle à manger avec une grande table. Plusieurs bibliothèques, canapés et bureaux formaient l'espace de travail juste à coté. Au fond, il y avait une télévision moldue avec des consoles et d'autres appareils. Et le dernière espace était un espace détente avec des canapés, des fauteuils, des coussins et des poufs disposés un peu partout. Les couleurs étaient chaudes dans les rouges ce que donnait une ambiance très conviviale. Molly, ne pouvant échapper à sa nature alla aider Gwen, Aline et Joe, un membre d'une cinquantaine d'année qui venait de rentrer de mission, en cuisine. Rémus, comme à son habitude s'était fait accaparer par Anthony, Gaspard et Mathias. Kim était alle voir les filles avec Tonk pour leur taper la discute. C'est vrai que malgré tout les filles restaient en minorité. Les hommes parlaient avec William de la tournure des événements. Ce qu'il fait qu'il y avait que deux groupes qui ne s'étaient pas mélangés. Sirius, Harry et Ron étaient vautrés dans un canapé et regardaient les mouches. Sur leur droite Nathan et Ruth discutaient discrètement.

« Vas y Ruth. »

« Non. Pour lui dire quoi ? 'Coucou je suis la fille du gars qui as tué tes parents et qui veut te tuer. Tu veux être mon ami' ?

« Je pense que le dernière phrase suffira. » dit Nathan en la poussant.

« Non laisse moi ! Nathan ! »

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle se retrouva devant Harry.

_**« Est ce que tu serais d'accord qu'on parle toi et moi deux minutes, seul à seul ? »**_

Harry hocha la tête immédiatement._** « Ou ? »**_

_**« Viens on va sur le balcon. »**_ dit elle en lui tendant la main pour le sortir de canapé.

_**« Je reviens. »**_ précisa Harry à Ron et Sirius.

Les deux ados disparurent à travers la foule.

« Sont ils au moins au courant qu'ils parlaient fourche-langue ? » explosa Ron.

« Je ne pense pas. C'est carrément flippant. » précisa Nathan.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends mon filleul dans cette langue. »

Voyant la place vide Nathan s'installa entre les deux hommes. « Au moins ils ont un point commun. Au fait Nathan. Ravi de te voir enfin oncle Sirius. La belette. »

« D'où tu m'appelles la belette ! »

« Je suis le cousin de Draco mon vieux. »

« Malfoy ! »

Harry et Ruth était posés au bord du balcon, les jambes dans le vide .

« Tu veux un cigarette ? » proposa Ruth.

Harry se retourna et vit Sirius discuter avec Nathan et Ron.

« Ouai je veux bien. »

« Sirius ne sait pas que tu fumes ? »

« Non. Juste Ron, Hermione et les gars de mon dortoir. J'ai pas trop envie qu'il le sache. »

« D'après ce que mon père me disait, il faisait bien pire quand il était jeune. »

« Regulus. Il te parlait souvent de Sirius ? »

« Oui » dit Ruth nostalgique. « Il aimait vraiment son frère. C'était son modèle. Dommage que ce n'était qu'à sens unique. »

« Je ne pense pas que Sirius ne l'aimait pas. »

« En tout cas il ne l'a jamais montrer. Bon je ne voulais pas te parler de ça. Mais de l'organisation. Toi et moi on est à peu près les meneurs de chacun des groupes. »

« Enfin moi c'est plutôt Dumbledore. »

« Et moi c'est plutôt Severus. Mais comme tu le sais aucun d'eux n'a assez de force pour réunir tout le monde. Dumbledore passe pour un taré avec ses plans foireux qui devraient arranger tout le monde et qui n'arrangent personne et Severus et peut être fort pour gueuler mais le suit toujours au final. Il n'a jamais eut les couilles de lui dire non. Ceux que je veux dire c'est que tu as un statue particulier dans le groupe. Tu es celui qui doit le vaincre, c'est donc toi qui les réuni. »

« Peut être. »

« Bien sur. Sinon pourquoi crois tu que toi et tes amis soient tolérés dans une organisation réservée aux adultes ? Que t'ai le droit à des entretiens particuliers avec le directeur ? A des cours d'occultmencie avec Severus ? Ou encore que se soit la maison de ton parrain qui est été choisit pour abriter l'Ordre ! »

« Je n'y avais jamais penser. »

« Pour moi c'est pareil. Severus ne me dit pas clairement que c'est à moi de montrer la voix mais je le sens. Je dois montrer doublement mon dévouement pour la cause auprès des autres. Ils testent sans arrêt mes pouvoirs et mon allégeance. Je sers d'attrape couillons pour les gens qui ont peur d'entrer dans la résistance. Genre : ne vous inquiétez pas Voldemort est très puissant mais nous nous avant sa fille de notre côté et un jour elle va le surpasser. »

« J'ai cette même sensation parfois. Qu'on se sert de moi. Comme quand j'ai du convaincre le professeur Fudge de venir travailler à Poudlard. Ou quand les élèves m'ont imposer leader de l'armée de Dumbledore. Moi je voyais ça comme une association et je suis devenu leur professeur. »

« C'est pour cela que je voulais te parler. J'ai envi de faire cette association. On est du même côté et plus de personnes ne serai pas du luxe. Personnellement je redoutais un peu de travailler avec toi. A cause de notre passée commun. Mais maintenant que je te vois, je pense que ça peut marcher. Et toi qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »

« Moi aussi. J'avoue que lorsque j'ai appris ton existence, j'ai un peu flippé. Mais pour l'essentiel tu ne lui ressembles pas. Ni à lui, ni à ta chère mère. Et je crois que tu as pas mal de choses à m'apprendre. »

« Je suis contente que l'on soit d'accord. Je ne me serais pas vue collaborer avec toi alors que c'est Albus que te l'impose. Je voulais ton avis. A toi. Maintenant il faut que les autres soient de notre côté. Il faut qu'on demande à se voir le plus possible. Que les groupes se mélangent, parce qu'on a pas mal de boulot de notre côté. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Ruth jeta se leva et sa clope par dessus la barrière.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. »

Harry fit de même et la suivit.

« Au fait. Est ce que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service. »

« Oui quoi ? »

« C'est presque rien. Mais Mathias, le petit garçon, est vraiment un de tes plus grand fan ? »

« A la Colin Crivey ? »

« A la Colin qui ? »

« Non rien continue. »

« Enfin bref, il est trop timide pour venir te parler. »

« C'est bon. Il est ou ? Là bas avec Rémus. »

« J'y vais. »

Harry fit mine de vouloir parler à Rémus et salua par la même occasion le petit garçon. Gaspard et Anthony étaient aussi contents de rencontrer le sauveur. Il n'avait pas l'air prétentieux comme le disait Severus ou plouc comme le décrivait Draco.

« On mange ! » cria Madame Weasley.

Les deux groupes réunis formaient une belle tablé. Harry s'était mis à côté de Mathias pour faire plaisir au petit garçon qui avait retrouvé son entrain naturel. Au milieu du repas William avait pris la parole pour raconter concrètement les actions de l'asso.

« Comme vous le savez, nous avons des espions. Draco et Narcissa Malfoy. Blaise Zabini que Draco a entraîné avec lui, Pansy Parkinson qui les accompagne et Marcus Flint que Severus a débauché à la fin de sa septième année. Il y a aussi un ancien camarade de Severus:Robert Fanny qui tient un magasin d'article de magie noire. Pour finir bien sûr Percy du ministère. Les espions nous donnent les infos importantes de manière informatique. Voldemort et les autres Sang purs ne maîtrisent pas les nouvelles technologies. Et puis même, ils se refusent à s'en servir. Notre but dans l'immédiat est de protéger les familles visés par Voldemort. Lorsqu'on a l'information d'un massacre qui va avoir lieu, il y a deux possibilités. Ou c'est suffisamment en avance pour qu'on ai le temps d'aller prévenir les familles, les aider à faire leur bagages et les envoyer au loin. Nous avons pas mal de contact avec la France, les États-Unis, le Canada et le Maroc. Bientôt avec le Japon. Il y a des camps de réfugiés là bas. Pour l'instant ça marche parce que l'influence de Voldemort n'a pas dépassé les frontières. Dans ce genre de mission on envoie pas beaucoup de monde. Une ou deux personnes par famille. Mais le plus souvent il y a plusieurs familles à protéger. C'est ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jour. Une deuxième équipe se charge de placer les familles dans les camps de réfugiés. Il faut trouvé de la place et ça devient de plus en plus dur. Enfin une troisième équipe est à l'aéroport, a les informations sur leur nouveau lieu d'habitation et s'occupe de tout l'aspect logistique. »

« Et qu'est ce qui se passe si vous n'êtes pas assez prévenu à l'avance ? » demanda Ginny.

« Nous y allons à plusieurs. Un groupe se chargeant de faire disparaître la famille. Normalement on les amène au QG, jusqu'à ce que l'on leur trouve une destination. L'autre va faire diversion. »

« Comment ? »

Une silence s'installa. Ni William, ni Severus n'osait avouer la triste vérité.

« On va à leur rencontre. »Annonça Ruth. « C'est a ça qu'on sert. Les ados. On est formé pour ça en priorité. »

« Vous allez vous battre en première ligne ! » S'indigna Molly.

« En effet. »

« Mais c'est complètement irresponsable ! Vous êtes si jeunes. »

« Ne vous faites pas cette tête Madame Weasley. » intervint Nathan. « Ceux sont de vrais machines à tuer. On en a jamais perdu un seul et il commence même à avoir une petite réputation chez les mangemorts. »

« Des enfants qui abattent des bancs de mangemorts entiers. Cela n'allait pas rester inaperçu. » Précisa son frère.

« Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça Severus ? » demanda Arthur.

« Non. » Le visage de Severus s'assombrit. « Moi je les ai formé au cas où. Je pensais qu'ils devaient savoir se défendre si une guerre se déclarait. Je ne pensais qu'ils utiliseraient leur apprentissage pour des massacres. Ils savent que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Pour moi ils sont trop jeunes pour participer à des actes de barbarie aussi ignobles. N'empêche que je suis loin pour voir ce qu'il fond et que ça arrange bien tout le monde qu'il partent à la place d'autres. »

« C'est parce que d'autres se feraient tuer ! » explosa Gaspard.

« Ne te crois pas immortel mon bonhomme ! T'es trop naïf ! Trop immature, pour comprendre que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance ! »

Gaspard se leva de table. Et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Aline commença à se lever.

« Repose ton cul sur cette chaise Aline ! » Dit il en se levant.

« Mais papa ! »

« C'est bon. Tu peux laisser ton frère seul deux minutes. Vous êtes pas obligé d'être coller l'un a l'autre comme lorsque vous étiez dans mon ventre ! »

Aline ouvra grand les yeux et courra rejoindre son frère.

« Aline revient ! » cria-t-il plus fort.

La fille avait disparu. Severus se rassit.

« Bon ben mangez ! » cria-t-il encore énervé.

La table s'exécuta dans un silence presque monacale. Au bout du deuxième coup de fourchette, Severus eut comme une révélation.

« Est ce que j'ai dit ce que je crois avoir dit ? » chuchota il à William.

« Si tu parles du fait que tu viens d'annoncer à ta fille que c'est toi qui l'a porté devant tout le monde. Désolé mec. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Trop fort Sev ! »

Severus essaya de ne pas faire attention au commentaire de Nathan qui se bidonnait avec Anthony. Les deux garçons prenaient cette liberté parce qu'ils le savaient depuis longtemps. Ils avaient découvert une photo de Severus enceint prise par Regulus lorsqu'ils avaient fait le déménagement après la mort de celui ci. Severus dormait en se tenant le ventre et il était presque à terme. Ils s'étaient souvenu que Regulus était allé à Paris rejoindre Severus et qu'il ne pouvait pas les amener. Lorsqu'ils ont enfin pu le rejoindre, il y avait deux bébés en plus chez Severus. Deux bébés sans maman. Il n'avait jamais su qui était l'autre père. Severus ne leur avaient montré que deux photos de Poudlard, une ou il souriait en enlaçant une jolie rousse: Lily Evans et l'autre avait été prise par Regulus et le montrait endormis, un livre de potion entre les mains. Puis il y avait une période creuse jusqu'à ce que Regulus les adopte et recommence à mitrailler tout le monde avec son appareil ou sa caméra : ses bébés, ses filleuls, ses amis et surtout sa femme, Romane. Hors comme le jumeaux avaient été conçu dans la période creuse, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'indices.

Les autres discussions avaient repris et tournaient toutes plus ou moins autour de la sexualité de Severus. Ce qui était si intolérable pour lui qu'il alla s'isoler aux toilettes. De son coté Sirius avait pris Rémus à part pour lui parler. Il le poussa de manière assez brusque dans le fauteuil d'un couloir.

« Hé calme toi ! »

Sirius ne dit rien et commença à faire les cents pas devant son ami.

« Qu'est ce que t'as Sirius ? Si tu réfléchis à un plan pour te moquer de Snape, je te préviens que ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne t'aiderai pas. »

« C'est peut-être moi. » Chuchota l'autre.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est peut-être moi. »

« C'est peut-être toi quoi ? »

« Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! C'est peut-être moi le père bien sûr. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Putain le salop, il m'a rien dit ! »

« Mais comment c'est possible ? »

« Tu ne sais plus comment on fait les bébés Rémus ? Pourtant t'en à foutu un dans le bide de ma nièce. »

« Mais quand ? »

« Quand est ce qu'on a baisé ? On va dire de la sortie de Poudlard à ben la fin. Quand je suis allé en prison. Merde ça correspond pile à quand je suis allé en prison. »

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » explosa Rémus. « OK James était détestait Snape, mais moi, t'aurais pu avoir confiance en moi. »

« Hé j'ai pas dit qu'on sortait ensemble. On tirait juste un coup de temps en temps. »

« Pendant quoi ? Deux, trois ans ! C'est une relation ! »

« C'est pour cela que je t'ai rien dit. Toujours besoin de … »

« … dire la vérité. »

« Bon tu fais chier il y a une, non deux affaires plus grave à régler. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est toi ? »

« Non. Il m'a dit qu'il me trompait, qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il voulait me quitter à l'époque. Mais il m'a aussi laissé entendre qu'il avait fait ces gosses avec une femme. Quel menteur ! »

« Bon cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup alors. Il faut que tu lui parles. »

« Putain je stresse. »

« Toi Sirius ! Tu stresses ! »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est d'enfants qu'il s'agit. »

Sirius et Rémus partirent rejoindre le salon et croisèrent Severus dans le couloir.

« Snape ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

« J'ai pas le temps. »

« Tu me dois cette explication. »

« Je ne te dois rien du tout. »

Puis il entra dans une chambre. Celle de Gaspard. Il se retourna et le vit Aline assit sur les genoux de son frère, les deux, entourés d'une demi douzaine d'adolescents.

« Bon tout ce qui ne portent pas exclusivement le nom de Snape sort de cette pièce ! » exigea le professeur.

La chambre se vida petit à petit.

« Charles, tu t'appelles Black à ce qui me semble. »

« Mais je fais aussi partit du clan Snape. »

« Bien sûr. C'est juste que pour le moment j'aimerai qui cette discussion reste entre les jumeaux et moi. C'est d'eux qu'il s'agit. »

Le garçon sortit déçu et Severus ferma la porte à clef.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous interrompt. Vous voulez sûrement me parler ? »

« Je suis désolé papa. » Aline se leva pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Severus ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'attendait plutôt à des remontrances.

« Pourquoi tu es désolé ? »

« C'est  
à cause de moi que tu as fait cette gaffe devant tout le monde. »

« Et à cause de moi. » dit Gaspard dans son coin.

« Mais non. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Et je m'en fout des autres. »

Severus se leva et alla rejoindre son fils sur son lit et fit signe à Aline de venir à côté de lui. Là avec ses deux enfants dans ses bras il se sentait bien. A sa place.

« Papa ? T'étais amoureux d'un homme ? »

« Oui ma chérie. »

« Il t'aimait aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'y ai cru un instant. »

« Il est vivant ? » demanda Gaspard.

« Oui. »

« Il sait que nous sommes nés ? »

« Non. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Vous voulez qu'il le saches ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Tu sais ou il est ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous le dire comme ça. C'est à lui de savoir d'abord que vous existez. »

« Est ce que ça te dérangerai de lui dire papa ? On ne veut pas t'obliger à le revoir mais... »

« Il t'intrigue Aline. Je le vois bien. »

« Il t'as fait du mal ? » dit le garçon.

« On s'est fait du mal. Mais cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« S'il t'a fait du mal, je ne veux pas le voir. »

« Hé. Gaspard. Il ne m'a pas fait que du mal puisqu'il m'a donné mes deux plus beaux cadeaux. Ta sœur a envi de le rencontrer. Je vais voir avec lui si c'est possible. Mais je ne t'oblige à rien. Si tu n'as pas envie de le voir je ne vais pas te forcer. Juste Gaspard, ne me prend pas comme excuse. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le connaître. J'aimerai bien savoir qui c'est mais pas plus. Il n'a jamais été là et qu'il vienne maintenant. C'est pas juste. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'impose dans à notre famille. En tout cas pour l'instant. »

« C'est enregistré. Maintenant allons dire au revoir aux invités. »

Ils rejoignirent le salon. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent entrer Draco, Blaise et Pansy.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les trois ? Il était prévu que vous passiez tous demain. » dit Severus.

« Oh il y a du monde ! » remarqua Blaise.

« Et pas que du beau monde. » compléta Draco en regardant Ron et Hermione.

« Alors ? »

« Euh en fait on était venu voir si Ruth et Gaspard pouvait passer la soirée avec nous. C'était assez éprouvant avec Tu-Sais-Qui et... »

« La soirée est finie ! Il est déjà 23h. »

« On est en vacances Sev ! » dit Pansy pour se rattraper.

« Alors qu'est qu'on a raté ? » demanda Blaise pour changer de sujet.

Un grand blanc se fit sentir. « On va faire équipe. » Dit Potter.

« Tient dont. On est allié, maintenant Potter. Tu me sert donc la main. » Cet épisode rappela aux garçons sa première année. Mais là, Harry ne pouvait plus refuser. « Allons y »

« Tient j'ai une idée. » dit Pansy. « Pourquoi ne sortirions nous pas tous les jeunes ensembles ? Après tous une alliance. Ça se fête. »

« Allez ! Dit Albus. Laissez les sortir. Ils sont jeunes. »

« Trop jeune ! » répondit Severus.

« On sera là pour les surveiller. » dit Nathan.

« Moi aussi je peux y aller. » demanda Mathias en baillant.

« Non toi dodo. »

« Mais c'est pas juste. Même Charles y va ! »

« Il a le double de ton âge mon chéri. » dit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

Finalement Severus craqua, il faut dire que ça l'arrangeait bien qu'il n'y est personne ce soir. « Bon OK. Mais restez ensemble et faite bien attention les uns aux autres. Et pas de bruit en rentrant. Et prenez vos armes aux cas où. »

« C'est bon on les emmène boire un coup sur la place d'à côté. Il ne va rien arriver Sev. »

« J'espère pour vous. »

« Bon nous aussi on va y allez. » proposa Maugrey.

« Les enfants, vous ne rentrez pas trop tard et vous faites très attention. »

« Oui papa. On a plus quatre ans tu sais. » s'impatienta Ginny.

Les ados partirent devant. Lorsque se fût à l'Ordre de lever le camps, Severus attrapa le bras de Sirius pour le retenir.

« T'as raison. Il faut qu'on parle. » chuchota-t-il.

« Quand ? »

« Ce soir. Rentre avec eux. Pour ne pas que ça fasse suspect et reviens quand tout le monde sera endormi. Je t'ouvrirai. »

Sirius hocha le tête et partit rejoindre les autres.

Les jeunes avait pris place à une terrasse. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être aussi nombreux. Il y avait un groupe de musique qui jouait dehors, comme il y en a beaucoup les nuits d'été. Pour Harry c'était une libération. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais fait ça en dehors de Poudlard. Chez les Dursley, il était assigné à résidence. Sirius ne pouvait pas sortir autrement que sous forme de chien. Et puis même, le directeur lui déconseillait fortement de sortir. Les Petites Princes devaient être vraiment très forts pour qu'il lui laisse sortir le soir avec eux.

« Bon comment on fait maintenant ! Avec tes précieuses idées on se retrouve coincé avec mes frères et les minis pouces. » dit Ruth à Pansy.

« Hé calme toi c'est pas agréable. La tous ensemble. »

« Bien sûr mais on avait dit une vrai soirée. »

« C'est sûr ! C'est pas comme çà qu'on avait dit qu'on ferait connaissance avec nos nouveaux adhérents. » Précisa Draco.

« Tu les connais depuis sept ans. On pourra la faire plus tard. Votre soirée d'inté. »

« Et passer encore une semaine encore à se méfier les uns des autres. Ils me détestent tous ! »s'énerva Draco. « Granger m'a foutu un pin en troisième année et Potter à déjà essayé de me tuer. Je refuse de bosser avec des gens qui rêve de me zigouiller. »

« Je suis pas sûr qu'en une soirée ça soit possible. »

« J'ai une idée. » dit Gaspard. « Il faut qu'on trouve une copine pour Nathan. J'ai vu une fille qui le matait deux tables plus loin. Comme ça il se tirera avec elle. Lui aussi ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de copine. Vers une heure du matin. Anthony trouvera qu'il est temps de rentrer. Comme Aline et Charles sont sortis hier soir et on dut se lever à cinq heures pour l'entraînement ils seront d'accord. On aura qu'à dire qu'on raccompagne Harry et compagnie. Et voilà on pourra faire ce que l'on veut. »

« T'es un vrai diable sous ta gueule d'ange Gaspard. »

« Merci Draco. »

La soirée se passa exactement selon leur plan. Harry, qui avait tout entendu trouva même ça effrayant. Nathan partit avec la blonde qu'avait montrer Gaspard après l'avoir galoché pendant une heure. Et Anthony pris le reliai du grand frère.

Le groupe venait de se séparer d'Anthony, Kim, Aline et Charles.

« Vous sortez donc ce soir ? » demanda Harry à Ruth qui marchait à côté de lui.

« Ben ouai. Avec vous. »

« Je sais pas. J'ai pas trop d'argent sur moi. »

« Nous non plus c'est Draco où Blaise qui vont payer. T'inquiète pas. Ils sont très généreux en soirée. »

« C'est parce que vous voulez boire que tu as voulu éloigner tes frères. »

« En partie. Mes frères ne m'empêchent ni de boire, ni de fumer. Mais je n'arrive pas à me lâcher quand ils sont à côté. C'est la même chose pour Gaspard. C'est bizarre de sortir en famille. Je parie que les Weasley vont avoir un peu de mal. »

« Heu c'est par là la maison de Sirius. » fit Hermione.

Draco vint la prendre sous le bras pour l'embarquer dans l'autre direction. « Granger, Granger, Granger. Tu croyais comme même pas entrer dans le groupe sans te faire bizuter ? »

La soirée allait enfin pouvoir commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Sirius arriva une heure après. Severus le guettait sur les moniteurs.

« Viens on va passer par la porte de derrière. »

Le chien le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur. Severus passa un badge et une trappe s'ouvrit dans le mur ou se trouvait un petit ordinateur. Il écrivit le mot de passe.

« Éloigne toi. »

La trappe se referma et une ouverture se fit à l'endroit même de la trappe. Lorsque Severus et Sirius fût à l'intérieur, elle se referma toute seule.

« Astucieux » dit Sirius qui avait repris forme humaine.

« C'est pas très compliqué comme mécanisme, il suffit juste de s'y connaître en technologie. »

A la tête de l'autre homme, cela lui échappé complètement. Severus l'amena dans sa chambre. Et ferma à clef.

« Tu penses à quelques chose en particulier. » fît Black d'un ton langoureux en se rapprochant.

« N'y pense même pas. Je n'ai juste pas envi que quelqu'un de la maison t'aperçoive. Une grande nouvelle par jour ça suffit ! Tiens assit toi là. »

Black s'affala dans le fauteuil, tandis que Severus se tenait à l'écart le lit. Les deux hommes se regardaient gênés ne sachant pas qui devait commencer.

« Bon Severus. » se lança Black. « Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je voulais te parler. Je demande juste une confirmation. Est que c'est moi ? »

« Oui c'est bien toi le père des jumeaux. »

Ils n'avaient toujours pas bouger. Cette simple révélation changeait de tout au tout la vie de Sirius. Il était bien père. Il avait refusé de trop y pensé, parce qu'il avait peur que ce soit faux. Mais là, il n'y avait plus de doutes.

« T'en est sûr ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui. Pour qui tu me prends ! »

« Mais c'est génial ! » Black se leva pour lui sauter dans les bras.

« T'es content ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est génial ! Je suis papa ! » Sans s'en rendre compte, il serrait le maître de potion de toute ses forces. « Je vais avoir une famille. »

« Hé ! Minute papillon. » dit Snape en essayant de l'éloigner.

« Non laisse moi savourer ce moment. Je suis papa ! Ne parle pas. Laisse moi juste encore une minute. »

« C'est bon ? » demanda Severus après un temps.

« Ouai vas y. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? » dit Sirius en retournant à son fauteuil.

« Black. Je veux te dire que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu ne peux pas débarquer maintenant et t'autoproclamer leur père. Tu ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Premièrement parce que c'est moi leur père. C'est moi qui les ai portés, élevés, aimés. Et je ne veux pas que tu rentres à nouveau dans ma vie ! Deuxièmement parce que eux. Ils n'ont pas forcément envi de te rencontrer. »

La joie de Black était retombé d'un coup. Que Snape ne veuille pas le voir plus qu'à l'heure actuel ne l'étonnait pas. Depuis qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, Severus avait refusé de redevenir son amant. Leur relation était donc encore moins cordiales qu'à l'époque. Mais que ses enfants ne veulent pas de lui ! Il ne l'avait même pas imaginé.

« Ils te l'ont dit ? »

« Gaspard. Ne veut pas de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Il aimerait savoir qui tu es, mais pas te voir. Il cherche un nom, un visage, mais pas une relation père-ils avec toi. Désolé »

« Gaspard. Je ne lui est pas parlé de la soirée. Il était avec Rémus. J'aurai pu aller les rejoindre. »

« Hé, il n'est pas mort non plus. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il désirera te connaître vraiment. En plus tu vas le voir avec l'alliance. »

« Tu crois ? »

« C'est un garçon très sensible mais qui cache bien son jeu. C'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas de ça à mon avis. Il a peur d'être rejeté et il masque ça sous une fausse indifférence. »

« Il tient ça de toi. »

« Garde tes remarques pour toi Black. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que plus il est mal, plus il va se protéger en rejetant les autres et croire qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul. »

Sirius retint une autre remarque.

« Je sais qu'il va mal depuis un moment et la guerre n'arrange rien. Néanmoins... »

« Néanmoins ? »

« Néanmoins ta fille. Elle veut te rencontrer. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Sirius pourrais tu arrêter de me demander confirmation à chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose. »

« Mais quand ? Comment ? »

« Elle souhaite connaître son deuxième parent depuis longtemps. La révélation de ce soir à un peu brusqué les choses et je lui ai promis de te demander. »

« De me demander quoi ? »

« Si tu veux la voir gros bêta ! »

« Bien sûr que je veux la voir ! »

« Je l'avais compris. »

« Mais quand ? »

« T'es pressé. »

« Un peu, j'ai quinze ans à rattraper. »

« Je vais leur annoncé demain. Il y aura une réunion commune fin de la semaine. Je vous laisserai vous arrangez entre vous. »

Sirius alla se jeté sur la place lit à côté de Severus. Sur le dos les yeux fermés il était sur un petit nuage. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans cette position. Un bruit sourd le sortit de son songe.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est toi qui a dit que tu avez quinze ans à rattraper. Je sors les vidéos des enfants. »

Severus s'était mis en pyjama et tirait un carton nommé FILMS DE FAMILLE REGULUS.

« Tout ça ! »

« C'est ce qu'on à trouvé chez ton frère. »

Il se dirigea vers la télé de sa chambre qui avait un magnétoscope intégré et posa le carton à côté.

« Tiens regarde comment je fais. » Sirius se redressa sur les coude pour mieux voir. Il alluma la TV, pris une cassette nommé 'juin 1982' « C'est la première fois qu'apparaissent les jumeaux. » Il glissa la cassette dans le lecteur. « Tu appuies là pour rembobiner. » Severus pris la télécommande et se coucha à coté de Sirius.

« Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi de tout à coup ? »

« Parce que j'ai pas envi que tu croises les enfants dans le couloir. Il faut bien t'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il reviennent. Lorsqu'ils rentreront et tu les entendras ils ne sont pas discrets, tu attendra qu'il ni ai plus de bruit et tu partiras. »

« Non mais je parle de tout le reste. Enfin les vidéos, me laisser être là à coté de toi. »

« Je le fais pour ma fille. »

« Quoi ? »

« Aline aimerai que tu vois ça. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Et ça commence. » dit il en appuyant sur PLAY.

_« Et là c'est ma cousine Narcissa qui ramène les enfants. » Fit la voix de Regulus derrière la caméra. On vioyait la jeune femme blonde complètement surmenée. Ils étaient visiblement à l'aéroport. Ruth et Draco étaient dans une poussette deux places. Et de chaque côté, un petit garçon tenait celle ci. Ils étaient tout les deux bruns bouchés avec de grands yeux gris. Le plus grand devait être Nathan et le plus jeune Anthony. Le groupe se rapprocha et vit Regulus avec sa caméra. Anthony et Nathan lui sautèrent dessus._

_« Calmez vous mes petits princes. » dit il en rigolant._

« C'est de là que vient le nom ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui c'est comme ça qu'il appelait les enfants le plus souvent et ils ont voulu lui rendre hommage. »

_« Regulus éteint cette caméra. Je suis horrible. »_

_« Mais non Cissa ! Tu es toujours la plus belle. »_

_« Tu rigoles. Ruth a pleuré durant tout le voyage parce que Draco n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter et tes garçons ne tenaient pas en place. Je suis claquée. »_

_« Bon alors je vais filmer les deux petits. »_

_« Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à Andromela et Ted. » continua Narcissa. « Tu aurais vu l'état de leur appart. En une semaine tout était raflé. Ted m'a dit que ce baby-sitting les à convaincu qu'un enfant était amplement suffisant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ? »_

_Draco essayait d'attraper la caméra tandis que Ruth dormait comme un ange à l'arrière._

« C'est la poussette que Cissa m'a offerte comme cadeau de naissance. Elle l'avait mis dans un sac sans fond pour pouvoir la prendre dans l'avion. »

Severus regardait ces images avec plaisir. Elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. C'était une période difficile parce qu'il était seul avec deux enfants, il venait de perdre Lily et Sirius en prison. Mais c'est aussi là que Regulus fût très présent. Les bébés donnaient beaucoup de joie. Il était entouré d'amour, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Sirius lui découvrait un monde totalement étranger. Les personnes qu'il voyait, étaient de sa famille, mais il les découvrait sous un tout nouveau jour. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressait à eux, ni a leur progéniture. Il avait tellement détesté ses parents, qu'il avait rejeté en bloque tout ce qui les concernait. En premier lieu, son petit frère.

_« Papa. On va allez voir Sev ? » demanda Nathan._

_« Oui mon grand et vous verrait il y a plein de surpris là bas. »_

_« Chouette. »_

« Je m'y ferais jamais. »

« A quoi ? »

« A ce qu'on appelle mon frère 'papa', ni toi d'ailleurs. »

_La caméra se coupa est on changeât de décor. C'était un petit appartement. La caméra était sur un pied, puisqu'il y avait Regulus à l'écran. Il était assis sur le canapé avec un bébé dans les bras. Narcissa était à côté de lui avec un autre. Severus était sur le tapis à leur pied avec les quatre autres petits qui jouaient devant lui. C'était un vrai tableau de famille._

_« Ils sont magnifique Severus. Tu as bien travaillé. J'ai la fille ou la garçon ? » demanda-elle à Regulus. _

_« Tu as la fille. Elle est plus petite. »_

_« Coucou Aline. Bienvenue dans la famille ma belle. »_

« Attend elle sait que c'est moi le père ? »

« Narcissa oui. De même que Andromela, Ted, William et Albus. Regulus et Romane savaient eux aussi. »

« Tout ce monde ! »

« Oui. C'est eux qui m'ont aidé pendant ma grossesse. C'est Narcissa qui me payait cette appartement dans le dos de Lucius. Androméla à garder les enfants de Regulus pour qu'il m'aide à préparer l'arrivée des bébés avec moi. Romane qui était ma voisine et infirmière étudiante m'a aidé à accoucher parce que tes gosses se sont pointés trop tôt. Imagine sa stupeur, elle était moldue. Albus sait tout bien que je ne lui ai jamais dit. Et pour William, j'lui ai dit lors d'une cuite, mais de toute façon il ne savait pas qui t'étais avant ce soir. »

« Mais Regulus, il a réagit comment ? »

« Ben ça ne l'a pas trop étonné vu que toi et moi on couchait ensemble depuis notre sortie de Poudlard. Et qu'il savais que t'étais pas le gars le plus prévoyant du monde. »

« Tu lui avais dit. » s'étonna Sirius.

« Bien sûr. Pas tout puisque c'était ton frère, je lui épargnais les détails. Mais c'était aussi mon meilleur ami. Il devait savoir. »

Sirius se sentait mal par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit à Rémus plus tôt. Il aurait du lui faire confiance. Même cet handicapé des sentiments à côté de lui avait compris ça.

_Une jeune femme débarqua dans le champ de la caméra. _

_« C'est qui ? » demanda Anthony._

_« C'est une amie. Romane. »_

_« Salut Regulus. Salut tout le monde. Je viens juste apporter des affaires de bébé. Je peux revenir plus tard. »_

_« Non reste. » Regulus glissa Gaspard dans les bras de Severus, qui s'était endormi entre temps. Il faut dire que ses nuits était courtes. Et il alla rejoindre Romane. _

_« Romane, je te présente ma cousine Narcissa. »_

_« Enchantée. »_

_« De même. »_

_« La petit garçon à tes pied c'est Draco, mon neveux. Et là bas c'est Nathan et Anthony mes petits princes. » _

_Puis Regulus se dirigea vers Ruth dans son trotteur et la pris dans ses bras._

_« Et voici ma princesse. Ruth. Hein t'es ma fille. T'es mon bébé. Papa t'as manqué. »_

_« Il a toujours était plus gaga avec elle. » précisa Narcissa._

_« Même pas vrai. Je suis pas gaga. Hein ma poupée. »_

_Il l'a leva pour lui faire un bisou sur le ventre, mais quelque chose l'arrêta._

_« Oh la la. Mais c'est que tu pue ma fille. Viens là papa vas s'occuper de toi. »_

_Regulus pris un sac de couche et alla changer sa fille. _

_« Je peux te la donner. » demanda Narcissa à la jeune fille._

_Romane acquiesça et pris la petite. _

_« Puisqu'il est parti je vais éteindre cette caméra. Il a le chic pour filmer le jour où je suis la plus moche »._

La caméra sauta de plans en plans. C'est vrai que Regulus filmait beaucoup. On voyait leur vie défilait sur cette écran. L'heure passa très vite. Comme Regulus était souvent avec Severus, il y avait pas mal ses enfants à l'écran. Sirius était scotché. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait fait ces deux petits bouts. Et c'était simplement énorme de voir Severus en jeune père. Il ne maîtrisait pas grand chose au début. Sur la moitié de la cassette il était endormis ou prêt à s'endormir. Des jumeaux, c'était du travail non-stop. Le plus marrant était quand Regulus filmait en caméra caché. Il avait réussit à avoir une séquence mémorable où Severus cherchait le zizi de Gaspard alors qu'il changeait Aline. Il fermait la couche, ouvrait la couche, fermait, ouvrait... Espérant qu'il apparaisse. Après cinq minute de ce traitement il haussa les épaules, ferma la couche, rhabilla la petite en murmurant « On verra ça plus tard. »

Au bout d'une heure la cassette se finit. Sirius se retourna pour demander à Severus de changer la cassette et vit que l'homme à coté de lui était endormi. Ne voulant pas le réveillait, il alla discrètement chercher dans le carton la cassette 'juillet 1982', puis celle d'août. Au milieu du mariage de son frère. Il entendit du bruit. Cela devait être les enfants qui rentraient. A la fin de la cassette, il voulu s'en aller comme lui avait demandé Severus. Mais la porte était fermée et impossible de retrouver la clef.

« Severus. »

Il entendit l'homme grogné.

« Eh réveille toi ».

« Non laisse moi dormir. » dit il en se retournant.

Pendant un instant Sirius arrêta de s'agiter pour le regarder.

« Bon comme tu voudras. »

Sirius le recouvra d'une couverture. Puis se mit en boxer et alla le rejoindre. Il se coucha face à lui, histoire de regarder encore un peu. Une fois que la fatigue lui vint vraiment il éteignit la lumière, embrassa le front de Severus, profitant que celui ci soit inconscient et s'en alla lui aussi au pays des songes.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant ce te temps là. Dans le Londres moldu. Les adolescents étaient dans un bar dansant. Ils avaient commandé des shooters pour tout le monde, histoire de se chauffer un peu.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Ginny ai le droit de boire ça. »

« Mais laisse la, la belette. » intervint Draco. « Personne d'entre nous à le droit de boire ça de toute façon. A part tes frères ça va de soit. Ou sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Cela fait un moment qu'on ne les a plus entendu ? »

« Ils ont rencontré des jumelles en chemin et sont partis avec elles faire la tournée des bars. » fit Blaise.

« Sympa. Bon ou en étions nous. Ah ouai. Personne ne devrai boire alors laisse la. »

« J'ai dix-sept ans Malfoy. »

« Ne le cris pas trop fort Ron. Ici on est majeur à dix-huit. » rappela Harry.

« Exact. » dit Hermione pas rassurée.

« Comme c'est votre soirée d'initiation vous vous devez de tout goutter. » dit Pansy en amenant la commande. Tout le monde pris un premier shot et le bu cul sec.

« Putain ça fait du bien. » dit Draco. « Deuxième tournée. »

Le jeu continua un peu. Hermione arrêta la première, suivie de peu par Pansy. Elles étaient déjà bien faites. Puis Blaise stoppa lui aussi la course. Contrairement à Draco, il n'aimait pas ce mettre dans des états pas possibles. Il voulait juste être bien, joyeux. Et surtout il adorait raconter à Draco toutes les conneries qu'il avait fait. Hermione fût tirée par les deux serpentards sur la piste de danse. Au début gênée, elle se décontracta assez vite lorsqu'elle vit que Blaise et Pansy étaient encore moins bon danseurs qu'elle.

« Tu as une bonne descente la Weaslette. » remarqua Draco.

« Merci. »

« N'en soit pas fière Ginny. Il faut te calmer. »

« Laisse moi m'amuser Ron. C'est la première fois qu'on sort des vacances. »

« C'est pas une raison jeune fille. »

« Hé ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! »

Voyant la hausse de tension. Gaspard vint prendre Ron sous la bras.

« Tu sais mon vieux je comprend parfaitement ta position. Sérieux. J'ai une sœur moi aussi. Et je ne supporte pas de la voir ivre. »

« C'est exactement ça, pourquoi elle me fait ça. »

« Non mais je te comprend. Tu veux en parler. Viens on va dehors, j'ai envie de fumer. Viens accompagne moi. »

Ron le suivit sans sourciller. Gaspard fit un clin d'œil en passant la porte.

« C'est classe, il s'est sacrifié pour l'équipe. » dit Ruth.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui Potter. C'est l'astuce des deux mecs bourrés. » énonça Draco. « Lorsqu'il y a un mec bourré qui prend la tête à quelqu'un sur un sujet. Il suffit de faire croire que t'es totalement d'accord avec lui et que t'as envie d'en débattre. Comme le mec bourré a du mal à se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois, il va lâcher l'ancienne discussion pour prendre part à la nouvelle. Et comme Gaspard va dans son sens, ils vont hyper bien s'entendre. Je te paris que quand ils vont revenir ce seront les meilleurs amis du monde et il ne calculera même plus sa sœur. »

« Ça sent le vécu Malfoy. »

« Oh que oui. » fit Draco. « Bon on est plus que quatre : un petit concours. »

« Euh...Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Allez Potty. Tu te dégonfles ? »

« Non. Mais... »

« Ginny. »

« Moi je suis ok. »

« Cool ! Ruth je ne demande pas. J'vais aller commander des Tequilas. »

Pansy et Hermione étaient encore sur la piste. Blaise quand à lui les avait lâcher pour arbitrer le concours. Comme prévu Gaspard et Ron avaient sympathisé. Ron lui avait même sorti « Toi t'es un vrai pote ! Sans déc. Je t'aime mec. » Puis ils étaient allés rejoindre les filles. Pour le concours, les règles étaient simples un mètre par personne et le premier que a fini a gagné. « Et top. C'est partie. » fit Blaise.

Draco et Harry partirent à toute vitesse. Mais au bout de cinq verres, Ginny se sentit mal et abandonna le jeu. Ruth voyant la jeune fille vraiment pas bien, abandonna elle aussi et l'accompagna prendre l'air. Finalement les deux garçons finirent execo. Ce qui valut des protestations auprès du pauvre Blaise. Mécontent, Draco partit s'amuser avec les autres sur la piste. Et Harry et Blaise prirent place dans des canapés.

« T'es pas bien. » demanda le bazané.

« Bof, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire dehors. Ils nous arrivent de nous mettre fracasse avec Ron mais c'est dans le dortoir ou chez lui. Là j'avoue qu'avec la musique, les néons et tout 'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. »

« Arrêtes toi deux minutes alors. »

Ruth vint les rejoindre.

« Et Ginny ? » demanda Harry.

« Hermione a pris le relais. Elle la ramène au QG de l'ordre. Elle est claquée, elle aussi. Je lui est donnée du dessoul vite, une peu de sommeil liquide et de la potion anti-gueule de bois pour demain. »

« C'est ce que tu caches dans ton sac à dos ? »

« Entre autre. J'ai aussi des affaires de rechange pour moi et Gaspard, de quoi se lavez les dents, de déo, des capotes etc... »

« Bon moi je vais danser. Vous venez ? » demanda Blaise.

« Non on te rejoins plus tard. »

Ruth se colla à Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme la laissa faire. Sur la piste Draco se mit à danser sensuellement avec une jeune fille et Harry se crispa.

« Il te plaît ça se voit. »

« Quoi ? Moi, pas du tout. Attend tu parles de qui ? »

« C'est ça prend moi pour une conne. Tu le mattes depuis tout à l'heure. »

« T'es bien la seule à l'avoir remarquer. »

« Non Blaise aussi. »

« La honte. »

« Mais non. T'as bien le droit d'avoir des vues sur quelqu'un. »

« Pas sur Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il est hétéro. »

« Il est bi ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ou alors sa dernière conquête devrait vraiment penser à se raser la barbe. »

Harry ria un coup, plus sous l'effet de l'alcool. « Ça ne change pas grand chose. Je ne l'intéresse pas ! Tu l'as vu avec l'autre salope. »

« Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle, mais il ne le sera jamais si tu restes ici à le regarder copuler. »

« Tu veux que j'y aille et que je l'embrasse peut être. »

« Bin ouai vas-y ! C'est ce que lui, il ferait. »

Harry rigola. « J'ai pas assez bu. Et je ne suis pas lui. Je suis courageux pour plein de choses mais à ce niveau. Ça bloque. »

Ruth sortie une pilule de son sac. « Tient, prend ça. »

« C'est quoi ? De l'ectasie ? »

« Non, je ne touche plus à cette merde. C'est un inhibiteur. C'est sorcier. Avec ça, ta pudeur sera parti pour quatre heures. Mais ce qui est bien, c'est que tu fais ce que tu veux vraiment faire. Pas des bad trip. »

« J'sais pas. »

« C'est ce que Draco a pris avant de venir. C'est pour ça qu'il est si gentil avec vous. Il n'y a pas cet fierté qui le retient de sympathiser avec des gryffondors. Et tu te rappellera de tout. Si tu oublies quoique ce soit, il faudra accuser la douzaine de verres de ce soir. »

Ruth en pris une et lui tendit l'autre. Harry la regarda un instant puis l'avala. Il senti tout de suite une vague de chaleur. Il ouvra quelques boutons de sa chemise.

« Harry viens danser. » fit Ruth en dans le même état que lui. Elle le tira sur la piste en prenant bien soin de le coller un maximum. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le rythme des autres danseurs, elle se rapprocha doucement de Draco, lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il ne savait pas trop où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Mais il se sentait bien, léger. Il sentit des mains autours de sa taille, qui le caressaient, le palpaient.

« On s'amuse Potter. » dit Draco d'une voix suave.

Harry se retourna doucement plaça ses bras autour de la tête de son ex-rival. « Comme tu le vois Malfoy. »

« Tu veux t'amuser un petit peu plus. »

« Je ne suis pas contre. »

« Alors ferme les yeux. »

Comme cela devait se passer, Draco l'embrassa. Harry pris vite part au baiser. Les deux hommes étaient comme hypnotiser. Il s'exposait comme des biens heureux au milieu de la piste de danse.

« Bon travail Gaspard, tes pilules sont parfaites. »

Le garçon rigola en voyant la scène, « Ils en n'ont pris combien ? »

« Une pour Harry, je crois que Draco en à pris deux parce que la première avait cesser de faire effet. »

« Si mon père savait que j'utilise mes talents en potion pour ça ! »

« Il te tuerai » compléta Ruth.

Pansy arriva en courant avec Ron.

« Oh mon dieu ! Vous avez vu Harry et Draco. » fit Pansy surexcitée.

« Impossible de les louper. »

« Malheureusement. » dit Ron dépité.

« Blaise ! » appela Pansy alors que le jeune homme les cherchait au milieu de la foule. « T'as vu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon meilleur ami et le tien en train de se rouler une pèle. »

« Non Weasley tu déconnes ? Où ? »

« Tu viens de les rater » fit Gaspard. « Ils viennes de rentrer dans les toilettes de hommes. Je déconseille à qui conque de rentrer là dedans pendant le prochain quart d'heure. »

Les quatre autres se rassirent aux places de toute à l'heure. Ils rigolaient bien, fabulant sur la relation Malfoy Potter. Ron avait repris quelques verres , Pansy l'accompagnait vivement.

« Putain les gars cachez vous ! » fit Blaise tout d'un coup. Les cinq jeunes se baissèrent. « J'ai vu Théo, Pansy ! »

« Tu déconnes. »

« Non, j'ai vu rentrer. Regarde il est au bar. »

« Qui ça Théodore Nott ? » demanda Ron.

« Ouai. Ça craint ! »

« C'est qui ce Théodore Nott ? »

« Un gars de Poudlard Ruth. Il est avec Pansy, Draco et moi à Serpentard. Il est même dans mon dortoir. Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ! »

« Il a peut être des amis moldus ? »

« Ce gars n'a pas d'ami. Encore moins moldu. Avant, il était cool. Je l'aimais bien. Mais je ne sais pas depuis quelques années il s'est renfermé. Je voulais le rallier aux Petits Princes, mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense de Voldemort et tout ça. Ses parents font partis des chouchous du Lord comme les notres. Il ne faut pas prendre de risque. »

« Et je suppose que de vous voir avec le meilleur ami de Potter éveillera ses soupçons. » continua Ruth.

« Rien que de nous voir chez les moldus, nous condamnerait à ses yeux. » fit Pansy. « Ruth faut que tu fasses diversion. Pour nous permettre de sortir. »

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Gaspard ? »

« Parce qu'il aime les filles. Il voulait être mon petit ami en première année et je lui avait ri au nez en disant que cela ne se faisait pas en tant que future Madame Malfoy. Quel conne ! »

« Pfft... C'est pas mon type. » fit Ruth en boudant.

« Arrête il est mignon comme tout. Et on a pas le choix. »

« Na ! »

« C'est les effets de la pilule. Elle ne veut pas faire ça et elle ne fera que ce qui lui plaira. » expliqua Gaspard désolé.

Blaise décida de prendre les choses en main. « Ruth maintenant tu m'écoutes. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu les aimes plus vieux, moins aristocrate, avec une voix grave. »

« Et des cicatrices. »

« Si tu veux. Mais ce gars la est le meilleur coup de Poudlard. Chaque fois qu'il ramène des filles, il les fait crier. J'ai jamais vu ça. Allez vas y. C'est peut être ta seul chance de l'avoir. »

Elle hésita un moment. « OK. Je prends mon sac. Mais c'est vraiment pour vous aider. » Ruth partit rejoindre le bar. Blaise se tourna vers Gaspard. « Il ne te connais pas toi non plus. Alors tu vas attendre devant les chiottes. Tu diras à Harry et Draco de sortir discretos sans regarder le bar. Tu fera style d'aller au chiotte toi aussi pour que ça ne fasse pas suspect. Puis tu reviendras chercher Ruth avant qu'elle se rende compte que j'ai menti. »

« C'est pas un bon coup ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Il n'a jamais ramené de fille. Il est peut être encore puceau. »

Ruth s'assit au bar, juste à côté du jeune homme. Elle le regardait avec insistance.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir. » répondit Théodore, levant à peine les yeux sur la jeune femme.

« T'es bien classe pour un bar comme celui ci. » Fit Ruth en le détaillant. Théodore portait un pantalon noir bien coupé, une chemise bleu ciel avec des chaussures vernis pour finir la tenue. Ruth détonnait totalement. Elle n'était pas féminine, ne voulait pas l'être. Son look tirait beaucoup vers le grunge. Elle portait ce soir là, un T-shirt noir long et ample à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock et en dessous quelques pans de vêtements laissaient supposer qu'elle avait une jupe. Si on descendait encore, on pouvait voir des Dr Martin noirs avec des chaussettes dépareillés qui en sortaient. Comble du mauvais goût, elle avait noué une chemise à carreaux à son frère autour de la taille.

Théodore lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et rigola. « Toi aussi t'es bien classe. »

« Oh mais c'est qu'on se moque de moi. »

« Je plaide coupable. »

« Tu vas devoir être puni. Je t'ai rien fait et tu te moques de moi. Hé mais regarde moi ! Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux ? »

« Cela ne se fait pas de regarder les gens comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? Comme je le fais ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

« Mais comment tu fais pour draguer alors. »

« Quoi ? » dit il gêné.

« Comment tu fait pour savoir si quelqu'un te plais si tu ne le regardes pas. »

« Je... Je ne sais pas. »

« Tient j'ai une idée. Voici ta punition pour t'être moquer d'une jeune et innocente inconnue. Tu vas devoir lui faire la cour en la reluquant pendant disons une minute. »

« Non, c'est bizarre en plus je vais rater et tu vas m'en vouloir. »

« Pourquoi tu raterais ? »Théodore ne répondit pas « Bon OK. Si tu rates je partirais sans aucun commentaire. Mais si tu réussis t'auras un cadeau. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu seras après. OK ? »

« Allons y. »

« Une minute. Top Chrono. »

« Bonsoir mademoiselle. Mais dites moi c'est un bar très sombre ici. Cela m'étonne d'y trouver quelqu'un d'aussi rayonnante que vous. » Ruth retint un rire. Théo fit mine d'arrêter mais, la jeune fille le pria de continuer.

Ron, Pansy et Blaise choisirent ce moment pour sortir de leur cachette et rejoindre la sortie. Gaspard alla lui aussi se placer devant les toilettes des hommes d'où il pouvait apercevoir ce qui se passait au bar.

« Je vous regarde mademoiselle et je vous imagine à mon bras. Sous un couchée de soleil. »

Ruth éclata franchement de rire. « Mais c'est nul. »

« Hé t'avais dit pas de commentaire ! »

« Mais attend là c'est grave ! Tu vas bientôt me dire que tu vois nos enfants courir sur la plage. Non mais arrêtes ! »

« Hé tu veux quoi ? »

« Que tu sois sincère. Arrêtes avec les clichés. Et que tu me regardes vraiment au lieu de fixé mes chaussures. »

« Et si ce que je te dis ne te plais pas. »

« Je m'en irai à la fin de la minute, c'est tout. »

Draco et Harry sortirent à ce moment là. Les deux un peu sonnés par ce qui venait de se passer. Gaspard les prit en grippe, leur expliqua vite fait et alla dans les chiottes pendant qu'ils rejoignait la sortie. Du côté du bar, la punition continuait.

« On recommence. Une minute. Go. »

« Alors tu veux que je te dise la vérité. C'est toi qui voit. Je ne t'avais même pas remarquer avant que tu me dises bonsoir. Je suis venu ici pour avoir la paix. Mais non il a fallu que tu me colles aux basques avec ton sourire mielleux et tes yeux de biche. Pourquoi tu n'es pas partis ? T'as pas vu que je ne voulais pas. T'as envie de parler maintenant. Hein. T'as envie de te défendre parce que t'as une grande gueule. »

Ruth essaya de partir mais il la rattrapa. Il la tenait par les avant-bras. Il lui aurait suffit d'un peu de magie pour s'en débarrasser mais ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu pour une démo.

« Non tu vas m'écouter ! » s'énerva le jeune homme. « Tu as dit que tu partirais qu'à la fin chérie. » Il la tira dans un coin de la pièce. « On sera plus tranquille ici. » Le jeune fille ne se débattait plus. Elle regardait Théodore avec attention. Ce jeune homme qu'elle trouvait insipide avait éveiller sa curiosité et visiblement cet intérêt était réciproque. « Oh que t'es belle. » dit il. Il lui plaça une mèche derrière les oreilles. « Je le vois maintenant. Tes yeux sont époustouflants. Et ta bouche. » Il la collait contre un mur, les mains sur ses hanches, lui parlant qu'à quelques centimètres. « Calme toi. Je sens ton cœur qui bas trop vite. » Il se laissa glisser sur les genoux et plaça son oreille sur le cœur de la jeune fille. « Mais c'est qu'il y a du monde là en dessous. Pourquoi les cacher ma belle ? Tu voulais la vérité. Le vérité c'est que je suis un sale pervers qui s'intéresse au fille uniquement pour les sauter. Et qu'est ce que tu m'intéresses là maintenant. » Ruth vit Gaspard sortir des toilettes et aller au bar. De toute évidence, il la cherchait. Mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la ramène. Elle glissa donc le long du mur pour se retrouver elle aussi sur les genoux et être cacher pas Théodore.

« Que fais tu ? » demanda Théodore.

« C'est fini mon cher. » Elle regarda au dessus de l'épaule du garçon, Gaspard se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Alors au revoir j'imagine. » dit il en se relevant.

« Hé ! Tu ne veux pas ton cadeau avant. »

« Tu déconnes. J'ai agi comme un salop. »

« T'as fait ça pour me faire fuir ? »

« Non. » dit il en rigolant. « Mais je crois pas que tu veuille me donné quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je me trompe ? »

Ruth s'avança pour l'embrasser. C'était rare qu'elle prenne les devant mais elle sentait que celui là ne lui ferait rien du tout sans qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation.

« Défi relevé pour moi. Et je crois savoir ce qui te ferai plaisir. Mais avant dépêche toi on vas passer par la porte de derrière. »

Elle commença à courir.

« Pourquoi ? »

«Je t'expliquerai. »

Gaspard revint chercher le groupe qui s'était réfugier au coin de la rue.

« Et elle n'est pas avec vous Ruth ? »

« Mais non tu devais la chercher triple buse ! » fit Blaise inquiet.

« Mais elle n'était plus au bar ! »

« Peut être qu'ils ont bougé du bar. T'as regarder sur la piste ? » fit Draco.

« Non. Je suis venu directement ici. Bon j'y retourne »

Deux minute plus tard. Gaspard était de retour. Seul.

« Le proprio m'a dit qu'ils sont passé par la porte de derrière. J'ai essayé de voir si ils étaient aux alentours mais j'ai rien trouvé. »

« Merde. » fit Draco. « J'avais mes clefs et mon porte feuille dans son sac ! »

« Moi aussi ! » fit Blaise.

« Bon on est à la rue les amis. Et il faut des potions pour Weasley et Pans. »

« On a qu'a aller au point de rendez vous. Elle passera forcement devant en rentrant. »

De leur côté, Ruth et Théodore arrivèrent dans une rue déserte. La jeune fille toujours en tête.

« Comment ça se fait que tu cours aussi vite ? »

« Un jogging tous les matin. »

« Putain pause ! »

La jeune fille revint vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Et c'est quoi mon cadeau ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« A ton avis ! »

« J'ai ma petite idée mais je ne crois que cette rue soit un endroit approprier.. »

« Détrompe toi » fit Ruth en lui ouvrant sa braguette.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Papa. »

Severus se réveilla en sursaut et entendit une légère protestation de l'autre côté du lit.

« Sirius. Merde mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? » dit il pour lui.

« Papa ! Pourquoi ta porte est fermée ? »

Severus essaya de se calmer.

« Papa t'es vivant ? »

« Oui Charles mais je dormais. Je suis très fatigué. » cria-t-il à travers la porte.

« Mais on doit voir mamie aujourd'hui. Et c'est loin ! »

Merde, la mère de Romane ! Ils fêtaient toujours l'anniversaire de Romane avec elle. Mais elle habitait en France ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses. En transport sorcier c'était assez rapide comme voyage mais Charles voulait comme même partir tôt. Chaque année plus tôt que la précédente. Severus prit un air dépité et regarda le réveil.

« Putain Charles il est quatre heures et demi du matin ! Vas te recoucher tout de suite ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas sommeil ! »

« Alors vas dans ta chambre, lis un livre, occupe toi. Mais laisse moi dormir ! »

« Mais on part quand ? »

« Pas avant huit heures jeune homme ! »

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner lentement. Maintenant, il fallait qui faire face à l'autre soucis.

« Black. Debout. »

« Non... Dodo. »

Il le secoua légèrement et découvrit qu'il n'avait pas de haut.

« Putain Black ne me dit pas que... »

Il souleva la couverture pour vérifier que lui, avait bien quelque chose.

« On a rien fait. » dit il en s'étirant. « Tu t'es endormi comme une masse. »

« Mais t'aurait pu garder tes fringues ou prendre un de mes pyjamas. Ou même rentrer chez toi ! C'est pas ce que tu devais faire. »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas trouver la clef » se défendit Sirius.

« Elle est juste là ! Dans mon tiroir. »

« Et j'étais sensé le savoir ! »

« Chut moins fort. Bon bah habille toi ! Il faut que tu partes avant que les enfants se réveillent. »

« Merde, il est quatre heure. Tu l'as dit toi même. Je peux pas rester encore un peu. »

« Tu vas te rendormir et on aura le même problème que tout à l'heure. »

« Non je te promets Sevy. Regarde. Je suis réveillé, mais la je n'ai pas la force de me lever. »

Sirius faisait les yeux de chien battu à son hôte, ce qui avait le dont d'énerver Severus..

« OK mais enlève cette expression ridicule de ton visage. »

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe avant tu disais que j'étais mignon comme ça. Tu te souviens ? »

« Oui » avoua-t-il à contre cœur. « Mais dit toi que cela fait quinze ans que tes gosses font la même tête à chaque fois qu'ils veulent quelque chose. J'en ai marre de cette tête. »

« C'est vrai ? Ils tiennent autre chose de moi ? »

« Tu les as vu. »

« Oui mais je préfère quand tu racontes. »

Sirius avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de cette situation. Et là il était avec l'homme qu'il avait aimé, dans sa chambre. Il avait l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé. Seulement à la place d'entendre parler Severus de potion et de magie noir, il parlait de leurs enfants. C'était incroyable. Severus ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était à nouveau en train de faire tomber toutes ses barrières. C'était aussi parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait autant à Aline et Gaspard que lui. Regulus et Romane les aimaient bien, Narcissa aussi. William acceptait qu'il lui en parle de temps en temps. Mais bon, cela se voyait qu'il les saoulait. Les premiers avait leurs propre gosses, le second ne comprenait pas la fascination de Severus. Là Sirius buvait chacune de ses paroles. Sans s'en rendre compte ils passèrent une demie heure comme ça.

« Bon je crois que tu dois vraiment y aller. Là. » finit par dire le maître de potion à contre cœur.

« Non j'ai une question ? »

« C'est la dernière. »

« Oui promis. Alors, je voulais savoir, parce que ça me perturbe. Comment cela se passe avec les autres enfants depuis la mort de mon frère. Je vois qu'il y en a qui t'appellent papa, d'autres Sev. Enfin voilà. »

« C'est assez compliqué en fait. Moi je n'arrive pas à les considérer comme mes enfants à proprement parler. Je crois que Charles le ressent et c'est pas bien, mais c'est comme ça. Pour moi ce sont les enfants de ton frère et je ne veux pas le remplacer. Quand Regulus et Romane ont eu cette accident de voiture, ils étaient déjà grands. Nathan avait quinze ans, Anthony treize, Ruth dix et Charles huit. Et moi je les avais toujours connu en temps qu'oncle. En les prenant en charge, je pensais que s'était clair. J'étais leur oncle, je les aimais et c'est pour cela que je voulais les garder. En plus j'enseignais à Poudlard et je ne pouvais rentrer que le week-end. J'imaginais pas tisser des liens aussi étroits avec eux qu'avec mes propres enfants de toute façon. Pour Nathan et Anthony ça ne changeait pas grand chose dans nos relations. J'étais là qu'en ils avaient besoin d'un adulte et cela leur suffisait. Pour Ruth. C'était assez compliqué. Au départ, elle me voyait comme une menace qui voulait effacer son père. Je sentais que cet enfant n'était pas bien chez moi. C'était la fille de Regulus, une fille à papa. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle se définissait. Et elle voulait préserver cette identité. Elle est devenue très froide avec moi et cachottière, alors qu'avant elle m'adorait. Aujourd'hui, elle a vu que ce n'était pas mon but et nos relation sont plus similaires à celles d'avant l'accident. Mais il y a toujours ce souvenir de cette période. Charles, lui. Il a besoin d'un papa, d'une maman, de plein de monde pour s'épanouir. La mort de ses parents lui à fait un choc. Le premier mois après l'accident, je suis resté non stop avec eux à la maison. Albus m'avait mis en maladie. Et Charles ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle. Lorsque j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté, il m'appelait. Il dormait avec moi. Et c'est pendant cette période qu'il a commencé à m'appeler papa. Au départ pas fort, ou alors il faisait mine de s'être trompé mais après plus clairement. Je ne lui ai jamais interdit mais cela me faisait mal au cœur à chaque fois qu'il le fait. Cela me rappellait que moi meilleur ami était parti. Un peu comme toi quand tu vois Harry j'imagine. »

« C'est vrai. Au début c'était que du bonheur, parce que c'était les retrouvailles après douze ans d'attente. Et je voyais en lui mon meilleur ami. Puis lorsqu'il a repris Poudlard et que j'étais de nouveau seul. J'ai compris que James était bien mort. Parce que s'il serait vivant, il serait là avec moi. J'ai vécu un deuxième deuil. Et là, voir Harry me faisait mal. Mais je jouais le jeu, parce que j'étais son parrain et je lui avais promis tellement de chose la première fois qu'on s'était vu. Il a fallu que j'apprenne à apprécier Harry en temps que personne nouvelle et non comme James Junior, pour que cette douleur s'atténue. Maintenant je suis content de voir Harry, juste Harry. »

« C'est pareil pour Charles. Maintenant je m'y suis fais à ce qu'il m'appelle papa. C'est juste de temps en temps que cela me reprend. Surtout devant une nouvelle personne qui croit alors que c'est mon fils et à qui je dois expliquer la situation. »

Sirius le regarda désolé.

« Tu devrais partir maintenant. » dit l'autre homme.

Severus sortit du lit, prit les vêtements de Black et les lui envoya.

« Soit discret. »

« On se voit bientôt ? » demanda-t-il en s'habillant

« Fin de semaine je t'ai dit. »

« Non mais nous deux pas avant. »

« Je pense pas que j'aurai le temps. »

Severus ouvrit la porte et au moment de s'éloigner il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. C'était un baiser furtif, pas comme ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Sirius était déjà dehors.

Sirius rentrait chez lui discrètement. Sous sa forme canine, il avait toujours peur de rencontrer la fourrière. Mais deux trois rues plus loin, il se trouva face à une situation qu'il n'avait pas prémédité. Les enfants étaient dehors en train d'attendre quelque chose. Il y avait son filleul, Ron, Draco et ses deux amis. Et pour finir son fils.

Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient tous ici ? A une heure pareil ! Il avait entendu des enfants rentrer beaucoup plus tôt dans la soirée. C'était visiblement pas ceux là. Il se cacha derrière une poubelle pour pouvoir mieux les voir et le entendre. Avec son flaire, Sirius remarqua bien vite que les jeunes puaient l'alcool.

« Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ! »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir Draco. » fit Pansy.

« Mais merde, il est cinq heure et quart. Je suis claqué moi. »

Ruth apparut au bout de la rue, elle courrait pour les rejoindre.

« Enfin »

« Désolé Draco ! Désolé les gars, Pansy. Je vous donne tout de suite vos affaires. »

Elle distribua les biens de chacun.

« Et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? »

« T'es pas mon père Gaspard. Je fais ce que e veux. »

« Non ! Partir comme ça sans prévenir c'est un manque de respect pour nous tous. »

« Oh tu me fatigues. Tu m'aurais laisser partir avec lui ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu te fout de moi. Je ne compte même plus les coups que j'ai raté à cause de toi. Quand t'as pas de copine, tu te débrouilles pour que personne n'en ai. »

« Mais je croyais qu'il te plaisait pas. »

« Pour ce soir il allait très bien ! Bon je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi là devant tout le monde. On passe au potions. Est ce que quelqu'un est encore saoul ? »

Ron, Pansy, Harry et Draco levèrent la main. Elle leur tendit quatre fioles d'une mixture verte dégueulasse. Pansy et Draco la burent d'une seule traite en se bouchant le nez quand au deux autres ils se regardèrent septiques.

« Ça donne pas envie mais c'est très efficace. » dit Gaspard qui avait fabriqué la potion. C'était le seul avec Nathan qui était autorisé à entrer dans le laboratoire de son père. C'était donc lui qui fournissait les remèdes pour le groupe.

Ron et Harry prirent leur courage à deux mains. « Ça ne peut pas être pire que du polynectare » dit Ron. Mais une fois avalée, ils vomirent tout les deux.

« Il vaut mieux que ça soit dehors. » continua Gaspard. « Ça veut dire que la potion marche. »

Ruth leur passa aussi de quoi se laver les dents et du déodorant pour camoufler les odeurs.

« Bon je suppose qu'on est tous fatigué. Voici la bouteille de sommeil liquide. Une gorgée par personne devrait suffire. C'est à peu près cinq heures de sommeil. Si on parait trop en forme se sera bizarre. »

La bouteille commença à faire le tour. Ruth sortit aussi deux joggings de son sac et Gaspard et elle commencèrent à se déshabiller.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites demanda Harry ? »

« On se met en tenue de sport pour faire croire qu'on est allé courir ce matin. » Expliqua Ruth. « Certaines personnes de la maison se lèvent très tôt et si ils nous voient rentrer puant l'alcool à cinq heures du mat, on est foutu. Bon je vous donne de remède contre la gueule de bois au cas ou, mais normalement la première potion devrait suffire. »

« On va les raccompagner à l'ordre. » dit Pansy. « Vous faites deux trois tours du pâté de maison et allez vous coucher. On se voit cet après midi. Et tu as intérêt à tout me raconter toi. » dit elle en désignant Ruth.

Les adolescents se séparèrent. Gaspard et Ruth passèrent près la poubelle ou se cachait Sirius. Celui ci voulant mieux se placer la bougea légèrement. Ni une, ni deux il vit les deux jeunes en face de lui, baguette pointée sur sa tête.

« Pfft... C'est qu'un chien. Vient on remballe. » Dit Ruth.

Le jeune fille avança, mais Gaspard restait là à le regarder.

« Tu me dis quelque chose. » dit il au chien en se baissant pour se mettre à sa taille.

« Sirius ? C'est toi Sirius ? Laisse tomber, je t'ai reconnu. »

Sirius eu un mouvement de recul.

« Merde je suis sûr que t'as tout en entendu ! »

Il fit un léger mouvement de tête.

« Tu espionnais qui ton filleul ou ses nouveaux camarades ? »

Le chien fit un grand non de la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimer avoir la parole à ce moment là. C'était la première fois que son fils lui parlait et lui il était la comme un con. Coincé sous sa forme canine pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« C'est ça tu t'es retrouver ici par hasard peut-être ? »

Il fit oui de la tête.

« Bon. Je crois que je suis obligé de te croire. Mais j'aurai un service à te demander. Pourrais tu éviter de dire à trop de monde ce que t'as vu ici. En particulier à mon père, je ne crois pas qu'il appréciai. »

Ça Sirius en était sûr. Lui même qui n'était que son père depuis hier soir, aimait que moyennement l'idée que son fils de quinze ans boive. Et pas exceptionnellement vue les techniques qu'avaient mis en place les deux jeunes pour faire le mur. D'un autre coté, c'était la première fois que Gaspard lui parlait, la première chose qu'il lui demandait. Et c'était plus fort que lui. Même si il aurait bien aimer que Severus le remette dans le droit chemin, il ne voulait pas déjà perdre la confiance de son fils en allant cafter . Il se résigna donc à hocher la tête.

« Merci Sirius. Je te revaudrais ça. Et on est d'accord ça reste entre toi et moi. »

« Bon tu viens ou tu te touches. » cria Ruth au loin.

« Non j'arrive. »

Gaspard se leva, fit un clin d'œil au chien et parti en courant. Sirius attendit un peu avant de repartir. Il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par Harry. Une fois à la maison, il repris sa forme humaine et voulut monter pour finir sa nuit.

« Sirius ? C'est toi qui à fait ce bruit ? J'ai cru que c'était les enfants qui rentraient. »

« Mais c'était bien eux. Il y a quelques minutes. »

« Merde alors cinq heures du mat ils ont fait fort. Bon je vais me recoucher. »

« Attend Rémus j'ai à te parler. »

« Ça peut pas attendre une heure ou deux. »

« S'il te plaît. Viens on va dans le bureau. »

« Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé de si important entre hier soir et ce matin ? » fit le lycantrope en baillant.

« J'ai parlé à Severus. »

« Quand ? » réagit Rémus tout d'un coup intéressé.

« Hier soir. Après que tout le monde soit aller se coucher. »

« Et alors il t'a dit quoi ? »

« Je suis papa. » annonça Sirius le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

« Merde. Félicitations mon vieux. »

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade. « Tu as l'air radieux ! »

« Ma fille veut me voir. Elle veut me connaître. Je suis hyper content. J'avais jamais pensé à avoir des mômes, je pensais que c'était pas important. Mais je dois dire que depuis que je sais qu'ils existent, je pense pratiquement tout le temps à eux. C'est dingue ! »

« Je suis ravi pour toi. De la part d'Aline cela m'étonne pas. Et Gaspard ? »

Sirius changeât d'expression. « Lui il préfère attendre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Cela va faire beaucoup de nouvelles d'un coup. Normalement Severus va leur dire qui je suis aujourd'hui. Sûrement ce soir puisqu'il passe la journée en France avec Charles. »

« Tu vas voir, il va changer d'avis. »

« C'est aussi ce que Severus m'a dit. »

« Vous avez beaucoup parlé ? »

« Hier soir, pas temps que ça. Plus ce matin. »

« Quoi ? Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ? Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? »

« Hé calme toi Lunard ! Déjà on a jamais était officiellement ensemble. Et oui j'ai passé la nuit là bas mais on a rien fait. On a regardé des vidéos de famille et on s'est endormi. »

« Cela m'étonne de ta part Sirius, mais bon. »

Sirius ne voulait pas lui dire pour le baiser de ce matin. Il lui aurait encore fait la morale, genre 'ne gâche pas tout' ou 'concentre toi sur tes gosses tu verras pour tes amours plus tard'. Mais alors il recommencerait comme avant. C'était le seul ami qui lui restait alors il fallait se lancer.

« Je l'ai comme même embrassé ce matin. »

Rémus ne répondit pas attendant la suite.

« Un petit smack de rien du tout. Mais ça m'a fait du bien. »

« Et comment a-t-il réagit ? »

« Je ne sais pas je me suis tiré comme un voleur. »

« Sirius... »

« Je sais, pas très gryffondor. Mais c'était une nuit super. J'avais vraiment envie qu'elle se termine comme ça et pas par un rejet. »

« Laisse lui le temps. »

« Oh mais il en a eu du temps. Depuis que je suis sorti de prison je le relance pour qu'on remette le couvert et c'est lui qui fuit ? Ça commence à faire long ! Moi il me manque ! J'en peux plus. »

« Je croyais que c'était que de la baise de temps en temps. C'est ce que tu m'as dit pas plus tard qu'hier. »

« C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Mais tu sais, rien n'a jamais était simple entre Severus et moi. »

« Non justement je ne sais pas. »

« Tu m'en veux encore de ne t'avoir rien dit. Mais c'est trop tard. »

« Je ne suis pas rancunier à ce point Sirius. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est que tu me dises toujours rien sur ce qui c'est passé avant. C'est pas trop tard pour ça. »

« OK Rémus. Pose moi des questions. »

« Quand est ce que ça à commencer ? »

« A Poudlard. En dernière année. Severus était encore amoureux de Lily. Elle venait de ce mettre officiellement en couple avec James. Donc il était très malheureux. Moi 'avais déjà des vu sur lui. Je m'en étais rendu compte lorsque James avais fait sa petite blague et que Severus c'était retrouvé en slip. »

« Tu rigoles. Lorsqu'il était pendu par les pieds, toi tu le matais ! »

« Tu me connais. Je ne suis pas forcement quelqu'un de bien ou de normal. Enfin bref. Durant cette période, James avait un peu laissé tomber les farces à Severus. Il avait peur que Lily est à nouveau pitié de lui et le quitte. J'ai donc pris le relais avec joie. Mais moi je ne lui laissé pas une seconde de répit. Avec la carte des Maraudeurs j'arrivais à le retrouver tout le temps. J'ai un peu honte de moi mais j'étais vraiment cruel à l'époque. Pour le faire réagir je créais des illusions. Si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans une pièce sans voir James et Lily s'embrasser. »

« C'est ignoble Sirius. »

« Je sais, mais je voulais qu'il tire un trait sur elle. »

« Pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi ? »

« Même pas. Je voulais qu'il soit mal. Parce que quand le gens sont mal il font plus facilement des conneries. Je voulais être cette connerie. Et un soir :

Je lui avais lancer une illusion alors qu'il faisait sa ronde des préfets. C'était celle de trop. Au lieu de fuir comme d'habitude, il s'était dirigé vers le couple pour leur dire de dégager. Severus n'ai pas con, il compris que c'était des clones. Moi, je ne me cachais jamais très loin pour pouvoir l'observer et il me repéra moi aussi.

Il se jeta sur moi. Il me traita de tous les noms.

« Salop ! Ça te plaît de me voir souffrir. T'es ignoble Black ! »

Moi mon cœur battait à la chamade de l'avoir si près de moi. Mais au bout d'un temps, je sentis un goût de fer dans la bouche. Ce con était vraiment en train de me casser la gueule. Enfin voilà il fallait que je reprenne le dessus. Je le fit rouler, me plaça sur lui à califourchon en lui tenant ses poignées. J'étais plus fort que lui. Je le suis toujours. Il ne se débattait plus. Il attendait que je lui casse la gueule à mon tour. Mais moi, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de ma vie. Lui couché sous moi. A ma merci. Je l'ai donc embrassé. Je dis 'donc', il y avait plein d'autre chose qui auraient été plus normales de faire à un type qui vient de te péter la lèvre. Mais à ce moment là, c'est comme si je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le faire. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en répandait. Plus rien existait autour de nous. J'attendais qu'une chose : qu'il réponde au baiser. Mais cela ne venait pas. Sans m'en rendre compte je lui avais lâché les poignée pour lui caresser le torse. Il en profita pour repousser mon visage du sien. Il était encore coincé sous moi, écrasé sous mon poids et me regardait avec appréhension. Moi je cherchais ses lèvres comme un nouveau né cherche le sein de sa mère.

« Arrête Black. Tu me dégouttes. ». L'entendis je dire, la voix cassé.

J'ouvris les yeux. Il était si vulnérable. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir d'avantage. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter, pas maintenant que j'avais goutté à ça. Je le regarda droit dans les yeux, le fit asseoir et recommença en le serrant très fort dans mes bras. Mais cette fois il répondit au baiser. D'abord timidement. Puis finalement il se laissa aller dans mes bras. Moi je m'emportais, je voulais plus toujours plus. Je glissais mes mains partout dans ses cheveux, sous sa chemise.

« On devrait arrêter Black. On va le regretter. » me demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

« Jamais, j'ai trop envi de toi. »

« Toi Black. T'as trop envi de moi. » Ce moqua-il. « Et si moi je n'ai pas envie de toi ? »

« T'as pas le choix. »

Je l'embrassais encore espérant que j'allais le convaincre. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Et je savais ce qu'était cette chose : Lily.

« Oublies là. Elle est en train de se faire baisé par James. » ne pus je m'empêcher de dire.

« T'as gueule. »

« Non. Fais toi une raison. Ta Lily est partie. Mais tu peux l'oublier. Avec moi. Cette nuit. »

Je lui chuchotais ces mots à l'oreille en lui glissant une main dans le pantalon. Il eut un sursaut.

« Juste cette nuit. » le suppliai-je.

Severus hocha la tête la tête et m'embrassa. La première fois selon se propre initiative. On alla dans sa chambre de préfet. Je ne pensais pas le retoucher un jour. Il fallait que cette nuit soit parfaite d'autant plus que c'était sa première fois. Je devais prendre soin de lui. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour comme çà. C'était si solennel comme moment. Ses yeux était si durs, détaillants chacun de mes mouvements, chacune de mes expressions. Je mis toute ma fougue et ma tendresse dans cette nuit là. On s'endormit coller l'un contre l'autre. Au réveil, je m'habilla comme si de rien n'était. C'est bon, je l'avais fait. Je croyait être libérer. Mais lorsque je me retourna une dernière fois. Et je le vis endormis, nu, sur ce lit. J'ai compris que cela ne faisait que rien était fini.

« Tu l'as revu à Poudlard ? » demanda Rémus.

« Non. Pourtant c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayer. Il m'évitait ou s'arrangeait pour être avec Regulus. Il m'expliqua plus tard qu'il n'avait pas apprécier que je le laisse seul le lendemain matin. Mais on s'est revu à Londres. Dans un bar moldu. Par hasard. Il était entré chez les mangemorts. Ils lui faisaient faire des choses atroces et il avait besoin de réconfort. C'est là qu'on commença vraiment à se voir. J'étais accro à son corps, mais pas prêt pour une vrai relation. Je lui avais clairement dit ça. Il me répondit que ce n'était pas un grand sentimentale et que ça lui convenait. »

« Vous vous voyiez souvent ? »

« Pratiquement tous les jours. »

« Et tu n'appelles pas ça une relation. »

« Mais on faisait que baiser, ou presque. On ne sortait pas de sa chambre. Putain c'était la meilleur période de ma vie. Juste lui et moi. Je le connaissais par cœur. On avait l'avantage d'être en couple tout en étant libre. Puis lui a commencé à en vouloir plus. Il voulait l'exclusivité. Et il en avait marre de se cacher. L'exclusivité je lui est tout de suite accorder puisque je ne voulais que lui de toute façon. Mais j'avais vraiment peur de la réaction de James. En positif et en négatif d'ailleurs. Si il était contre j'aurais perdu son amitié. Si il acceptait, Severus serait sûrement entré à nouveau dans le vie de Lily et je risquais de le perdre. J'ai donc refusé. Il ne l'a pas très bien pris. »

« Vous vous disputiez à cause de ça ? »

« Vers la fin c'était infernal. Et il y avait d'autres raison. Il voulait partir en France pour faire ses études et s'éloigner des mangemorts. Moi je ne voulais pas quitter James et mon nouveau filleul. On se séparait toutes les semaines, puis je craquais, je revenais et je lui promettais qu'on partirait bientôt. Ensemble. Alors que je n'imaginais même pas une seconde le faire. Il comptait tellement sur moi. Je lui ai fait croire à ça pendant des mois. En plus je lui faisait des scènes pas possibles parce que je pensais qu'il me trompait quand on se séparait. Il aurait du. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Juste avant la mort de James et Lily. On avait fait l'amour et il venait de m'annoncer qu'il avait réserver des billets d'avion. Il avait économisé longtemps, près d'une année de sacrifice. Et là je lui avoua que je ne comptais pas partir avec lui. Il était furax. Il cassait tout dans l'appart et commençait à me taper. Moi je pris ma veste et me tira comme j'avais l'habitude de faire quand ça n'allait pas. Je me souviens de ce jour là. J'avais même croisé Regulus dans l'escalier alors qu'il me gueulait dessus. Mon frère m'avait regardé avec mépris avant de courir rejoindre Severus à l'étage. »

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi il ne t'as rien dit. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Vu la nature de votre relation. Il n'avait aucune raison de croire que tu prendrais si bien ta paternité. Et puis Sirius, je crois qu'il a eu la pire partie de toi. Il devait avoir peur pour ses enfants. Tu voudrais d'un père comme ça pour tes gosses toi ? Un père qui te promet des choses et qui ne les fait pas. Un père qui doute de toi. Qui ment. »

« Putain c'est vrai. Je le mérite pas. Au font c'est pas si mal que j'ai été en prison. »

« Ne dit pas ça. »

« Si mais t'imagine, j'aurais détruit ces mômes ! » Paniqua Sirius. « Non. Il faut que je parte, je vais lui dire de se taire, de rien leur dire et je vais disparaître. »

Rémus le pris par les épaules et le fit asseoir. Puis avec un ton proche de celui d Madame Weasley énervée il commença à crier.

« Sirius Orion Black. Je t'interdis d'abandonner Severus encore une fois. Tu ne le mérites pas, on est d'accord. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, il te donne la chance de connaître ta famille. Et que ça te plaise ou non, il y a une petite fille qui compte sur toi. Tu as changé Sirius. Tu t'occupe bien d'Harry. Tu peux le faire. Ne me déçois pas ! Et surtout ne la déçois pas elle ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi. Chez les Petits Princes, l'ambiance était morose. Il pleuvait dehors. Les enfants étaient regroupés sur les canapés et discutaient des prochaines actions prévus par l'asso avec William. En l'absence de Severus, c'était lui qui tenait les reines.

« Nathan. Il faudrait que tu formes quelqu'un d'ici. On aimerai t'envoyer dans un camps au Canada où il n'y a pas de médecin. »

« Soit réaliste. » Réagit le jeune homme. « Je ne peux pas former quelqu'un à être médecin comme ça sur le tas. »

« Peut-être pas médecin mais un infirmier ne serai pas de trop. Quelqu'un qui puisse faire les premier soin. Tient Aline. Ça te dit ? »

« Tu me proposes ça parce que je suis cracmole. Mais je suis aussi capable de me défendre que chacun de vous ici. J'assure même mieux que beaucoup d'entre vous avec mes flingues ! »

« Un non aurait suffit Aline. »

« J'ai pas dit non. Je veux juste qu'on arrête de me mettre à l'écart. »

« Putain t'es chiante. Donc c'est oui. »

« Oui. »

« Nathan ? »

« Oui je lui montrerai les bases. Par contre pour les remèdes je confirai plutôt cette tâche à Gaspard. »

« Bien sûr Aline dans un labo c'est comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. » dit son frère. Ce qui lui valut un coussin dans la figure.

« Je continue. Anthony, Kim. Vous parlez français. Il nous manque du personnelle en France. On a deux camps de réfugiés là bas. Comme vous le savez, la guerre commence à faire pas mal d'orphelins et c'est trop dangereux de les garder en Angleterre. Nous avons donc décidez de créer une crèche dans un des deux camps. Il faut que vous recrutiez du personnel bénévole. Sorcier de préférence, qui parle les deux langues et que vous fassiez du zèle à certains organismes pour du matériel. Gaspard, Ruth même chose pour le Canada. Sinon je crois qu'Albus à une mission pour quelques uns d'entre vous avec les infiltrés. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Anthony.

« La vrai réunion est ce soir. Je voulait juste régler ces détails avec vous. »

A ce moment là on vit Pansy, Blaise et Draco entrer les mains remplis de paquets.

« Qui veut des gâteaux ? » S'écria Blaise.

Tout le monde s'agglutina autour de la table du salon, chocolat chaud dans une main, petit gâteau dans l'autre. Pansy pris Ruth au passage pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. « Et jeune fille tu as quelque chose à me raconter. »

« Oh Pans ! Pas maintenant. » tenta-t-elle.

« Si, si. T'es parti bien vite ce matin. »

Elles s'assirent toute les deux en tailleur sur le lit. Ruth aimait bien Pansy. Elle n'avait pas besoin de raconter sa vie amoureuse à quelqu'un. Elle préférait garder ça pour elle. C'était donc vraiment pour lui faire plaisir qu'elle faisait ces séances de confessions. Avant, elle était proche de Kim, mais depuis que celle ci était en couple avec son frère elles s'étaient éloignées. Kim la jugeait sans arrêt et elle en avait marre. C'était facile pour elle. Elle avait connu son copain par l'intermédiaire de ses parents, ils habitaient pratiquement ensembles. Pour Ruth c'était plus compliqué. La plupart des membres de l'asso était de sa famille ou trop vieux. Elle n'avait aucun contact en dehors. Et avec son nom qui voudrait d'elle ? C'était beaucoup plus facile de sortir avec des inconnus. Pansy ayant ses deux meilleurs amis gays donc intouchables et devant normalement faire preuve d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage, comprenait parfaitement ce point de vue.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Fait pas ta tête de nœud, il est comment le petit Théo ? »

« Pas mal. »

« Développe. »

« C'était … passionné. »

« Passionné. » commenta la jeune femme.

Pansy gloussait. Elle adorait tout savoir. Et pour une fois ce que Ruth racontait concernait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

« T'as au moins remarqué que Blaise t'avais menti ? »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur le fait que Théodore était le dieu du sexe à Poudlard. En vérité, il pense qu'il est puceau, ou plutôt était. »

« Il ne l'était pas. Je pense pas, il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Enfin surtout vers la fin. Au début c'était pas gagné. »

« T'explique. »

« Genre il n'osait pas prendre d'initiative. Il était tout timide. Au bar, il n'osait pas me regarder. Et une fois qu'il était excité plus rien ne l'a arrêté. Il était limite violent. Il m'a balancé contre le mur, m'a agrippé et... Putain c'était trop excitant. » avoua Ruth.

« Continue. »

« Non je garde le reste pour moi pour moi. Tu sais que je n'aime pas raconter ces choses. Déjà qu'en partant, j'ai vu qu'il y avait deux jeunes qui nous avez maté. »

« Attend mais vous l'avez fait ou ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« En pleine rue ! Ruth, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est sale. » fit Pansy d'une mine faussement déçue.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas le faire chez quelqu'un. C'est rentré dans son intimité. Je suis pas à l'aise. La rue est un territoire neutre. »

« L'hôtel aussi. »

«Arrête ça aurait pris trois plombes. Non moi ça m'allait très bien. Par contre j'ai des marques partout si mes frères les voient je suis foutue. »

« Montre. »

Ruth souleva sa chevelure, elle avait des suçons sur le cou et quelque marques de vrais morsures sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Derrière les genoux, elle avait aussi des début de bleus.

« Il t'a pas raté ! »

« Ouai je sais. »

« Oh le petit Théo. Je le vois encore à onze ans me demander si je veux bien être sa copine, le rouge aux joue etc. Et la il chope des filles en pleine rue. »

Ruth sourit à cette remarque, ce qui n'échappa pas à Pansy. « Il a l'air de te plaire. Vous allez vous revoir ? »

« T'es folle. C'est peut-être un mangemort et il crois que je suis moldue. De toute façon c'est pas mon type. Tu le sais. »

« T'as pas de type. T'aimes les loques humaines. »

« Pas vrai. »

« Si plus un mec est pourri, plus il te plaît. Comment il s'appelait le dernier déjà ? »

« Non mais Freddy c'était une erreur ! »

« On parle de Freddy ? » demanda Draco en entrant dans la chambre.

« Non on ne va pas parler de Freddy ! » s'énerva Ruth.

« Si Ruth. Fait toi à l'évidence. Une limace aurait plus de charisme que lui. »

« C'est mignon une limage. Pourquoi personne ne les aime ? »

« T'es irrécupérable Ruth. »

« Bon on a finit avec moi. A toi Draco. C'était comment avec Mister Potter ? »

Draco se coucha sur le lit rêveur. « C'était cool. On s'est tripoté et tout ça. Il est si mignon et sexy. »

Ruth mit sa tête sur le ventre de son cousin. « Attends c'est tout ! Je pensais qu'avec les pilules vous iriez plus loin. Enfin moi j'ai pas pu m'arrêter. »

« Parce que t'avais vraiment envi de coucher avec Nott pauvre chérie. »Précisa Pansy

« Et lui n'avait pas envi de baiser Potter. Mon œil ! »

« C'est pas l'envie qui manquait. » Raconta Draco. « Mais là, je sais pas. Je crois que je ne voulait pas que ce soit dans les toilettes d'un bar. Pas pour notre première fois. »

« T'es amoureux ? » demanda Ruth inquiète.

« Je crois. » répondit il en souriant.

Ruth gifla son cousin et il commencèrent à se battre,comme deux gosses. Pansy se dégagea du lit pour ne pas recevoir un pied dans la figure. « Tu m'avez promis ! Tu m'avez promit de ne pas te faire avoir ! »

« J'y peux rien. »

« Si t'y peux quelque chose. Tu vas arrêter de traîner avec nous, pour te ranger. Comme Kim ! »

Draco bloqua Ruth. « Je ne suis pas Kim et je ne te lâcherais jamais tu m'entend. En plus avec Potter rien est fait. Si il se souvient de la soirée d'hier ce serait un miracle. Tu as confiance en moi. »

« Que vaut la parole d'un Malfoy ? »

« Et celle d'un Black ? » Ruth cessa de bouger et Draco la lâcha.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. Bonne chance. » dit elle méchament.

Aline alla chercher les trois jeunes. « Papa est rentré. Charles est resté avec sa mamie pour la semaine. Elle va pas bien. Il veut l'aider. Les autres aussi sont arrivés. Vous venez la réunion va commencer. »

Albus, Tonk et Rémus les avaient aussi rejoint. Dumbledore invita Draco, ainsi que les autres infiltrés à prendre la parole.

« Alors la réunion pour le banquet de Voldemort se passera le vendredi soir avant la rentrée. Elle à pour but de former de couples de sang-pur afin de prévoir des mariages magiques et donc une descendance. Le Lord voulait d'abord former les couples lui-même. Mais on a réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Les couples se choisiront pendant là cérémonie, si leur composition plaît au lord, ils les mariera sur le champs. »

« C'est rapide. » fit Aline.

« On le sait. Mais il veut des petits soldats purs, le plus vite possible. Nos arbres généalogiques se sont franchement affaiblis ses dernières années. »

« Vous allez devoir y participer ? » demanda Anthony presque dégoutté.

« Oui » répondit Pansy. « Moi je le dois. Mes parents m'y obligent. Et cela ferait pas sérieux si une jeune fille de Sang pur refusait le mariage. Blaise aussi est obligé. Draco a réussi à obtenir un délai, parce que le Lord à de grands projet pour lui. »

« Il m'a dit que bien que le sang des Malfoy soit assez précieux, il voulait m'avoir comme apprenti cette année et que pour cela il fallait que je garde toute mon attention sur mes missions. »

« Mais si personne ne trouve. Il n'y aura pas de mariages ? »

« Ce serait trop simple. Il ne faut pas prendre le Lord pour un con. Est considéré comme une demande en mariage toute intervention contenant une certaine liste de mots auprès d'une jeune fille ou d'un jeune homme. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui des mots qu'on utilise généralement pour draguer. C'est une idée de ma mère. » dit Blaise. « Lorsqu'un adolescent vas prononcer cinq mots de la liste: cela vas de 'mariage' à 'baiser' en passant par 'beauté', 'amour' ou même 'bébé'. Il va se retrouver devant le Lord avec la personne à qui ces mots étaient destinés. Il faudra faire hyper gaffe ce soir là. Moi je vais voler la liste, l'apprendre par cœur et me cacher »

« Moi aussi » fit Pansy.

Albus se leva et pris la parole. Sa mission concernait les enfants de Bellatrix. En particulier Ruth. Il avait été décrété que les trois enfants de Bella ainsi que Charles avaient été tués dans l'accident de voiture de Regulus, soit un an avant la création des Petits Princes. Albus avait trafiqué le dossier à Poudlard pour que la dernière année d'Anthony soit effacé et que les dates fonctionnent.

« Ruth. Ce que j'aimerai c'est que t'aille te présenter à ton père. » annonça Albus.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama la foule.

« Espèce de vieux fou ! Vous voulez l'envoyer au casse pipe ! » s'écria Severus.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça Albus ? » demanda-t-elle calmement

« Non mais arrête Ruth. Tu ne vas pas aller chez ce taré. » s'inquiéta son frère qui connaissait ce ton. Sa sœur était intéressée par cette idée.

« Si ça peut aider. Nathan crois moi je ne le ferai pas par plaisir ! Mais si Albus à de bons arguments. »

« En fait Ruth. » dit le directeur. « Je crois que tu pourrais devenir la confidente de Lord Voldemort. »

« Je ne comprend pas ? »

« Oui. On sait que le Lord n'est pas très intéressé par les femmes où les hommes d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas intéressé par l'amour en général. Il trouve que c'est pour les faibles. Par contre, il est très intéressé par la descendance. Et le banquet qu'il organise le confirme. Il veut laisser une trace, un nom. C'est un autre moyen d'être immortel. Je parie que c'était pour cela qu'il a couché avec ta mère à l'époque. Je ne le vois pas faire un tel acte autrement que pour procréer. Je pense qu'il a décidé de faire de Draco son apprenti en attendant de concevoir un autre enfant. Mais ce n'est qu'à sa progéniture qu'il confira ses plans et les moyens qu'il prévoit pour y arriver. »

« Je veux bien. Mais je suis sensé être morte ! »

« On a pu vous faire mourir, on peut vous faire revivre. J'ai pensé à tout. Ruth, tu parles français parfaitement toi aussi. On pourrait dire que t'étais caché là-bas, dans une famille en attendant que tu te soit prête pour te présenter à lui. Je pensais que Nathan ou Anthony pourrait jouer ton coach et se présenter avec toi. »

« Je voudrais bien mais je doit former Aline puis partir au Canada. »

« Je le ferai » dit Anthony.

Severus parût résigner, encore une fois, on prenait des décisions sans le concerter. Alors que c'était lui le tuteur. Mais Anthony était adulte maintenant. Et Ruth ne l'écoutait pas de toute façon. Néanmoins, il en voulait à Albus de ne pas lui avoir confier ses plans.

« D'ailleurs, je pense tous vous ressusciter. »

« Tous ! Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Gaspard.

« Je voudrez que vous formiez les élèves. Comme l'armée de Dumbledore avant. Il faut que vous créez une résistance interne à Poudlard. Severus devra jouer son jeu d'espion et Harry ne sera pas très disponible cette année. Vous êtes bon et vous vous entraînez tout seul. Je pense intégrer Kim, Ruth, Gaspard et Charles. Il faut que vous formiez les élèves à la magie noir, à l'occultencie etc... »

« Je présume que je ne peux pas y aller. » dit Aline. Son frère lui pris la main pour la rassurer. Il savait que ça sœur avait du mal à être séparer de longtemps de lui.

« Non en effet. Une cracmole n'a rien à faire à Poudlard. » dit froidement Dumbledore. « Kim, tu serra une nouvelle élève venue de Beauxbatons et avec Charles. Gaspard, ton père que t'avait mis à Salem attendant de devenir directeur. Maintenant il te demande de regagner Poudlard. Cependant, il faudra que tu montre que tu ne partages pas ses idéaux pour que les autres élèves te fasses confiance. Ruth. Je pense que Voldemort te demandera de rejoindre Poudlard. Pour lui c'est un obstacle qu'il faut franchir pour devenir quelqu'un de puissant. Des questions ? »

« Il faudrait que je le rencontre quand ? » demanda Ruth.

« Le mieux serait que tu te présentes au manoir Malfoy dans une semaine. Narcissa qui est de mèche fera ce qu'il faut pour te présenter à lui. »

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Encore une qui allait devoir connaître le monstre et lui cirer les bottes. Enfin deux si on compte Anthony qui va l'accompagner. « Je vais dans ma chambre. Aline, Gaspard. Vous viendrez me rejoindre à la fin de la réunion. C'est important. »

Severus était énervé pour tout à l'heure et stressé par ce qui allait suivre. Il avait peur de la réaction de ses gosses. De Sirius Black, ils ne savaient pas grand chose. Regulus leur en avait parlé un peu. Il avait vénéré son petit frère pendant son enfance, détesté pendant son adolescence. Ils avaient donc de lui un portrait très hétérogène. Puis Rémus est venu et a commencé à leur parlé de maraudeurs et des bêtises qu'ils faisaient. Il leur avait dit que James et Sirius étaient les pires ennemis de leur père. De lui. Ce qui avait attisé leur curiosité. Ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas pourquoi ils s'étaient mis ensembles.

« Papa. »

« Gaspard. Aline. Asseyez vous sur le lit. »

Les enfants s'exécutèrent. Severus installa son fauteuil en face d'eux.

« C'est à propos de Poudlard ? » demanda Gaspard. « Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux et Poudlard est un endroit génial. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai parlé à votre autre père. »

Les yeux d'Aline s'illuminèrent. « Quoi ? Déjà ! C'est qui ? »

« Calme toi ma fille. » reprit calmement Snape. « Je tiens d'abord à vous dire qu'il a été vraiment content de la nouvelle et qu'il souhaite vous rencontrez au plus tôt. »

Aline trépigna pour se retenir de sauter en l'air.

« Tu lui as dit que je ne voulais pas le voir ? »

« Oui Gaspard. Et il respecte cet décision. Cependant tu ne pourra pas éviter de le voir de temps en temps. »

« Pourquoi ?On le connaît ? » fit Aline encore plus excitée.

« En effet. »

« Ce n'est pas William comme même ? » s'inquiéta le garçon.

« Non j''ai rencontré William après et il est hétéro. Non mais vous avais de ces idées comme même ! William ! »

« C'est qui alors ? Crache le morceau. »

« C'est Sirius Black. Le frère de Regulus. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Gaspard restait complètement statique, perdu dans ses pensées. Aline eut une succession d'expressions. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou pas de la nouvelle.

« Notre père. C'est le parrain de Potter. » fit Gaspard.

« Oui »

« L'oncle de Charles. »

« Oui. »

« Le meilleur ami de Rémus. »

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête cette fois ci.

« Notre père c'est ton pire ennemi. »

Aline réagit cette fois ci. Elle fixa son frère avec attention. « Mais non cela ne peut pas être son pire ennemi puisque nous sommes là ! »

« T'as entendu Rémus, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture ! »

« Vous avez tous les deux raisons » trancha Severus. « Black et moi, on s'est mené la vie dur pendant longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et même quand on était plus ou moins en couple on ne s'épargnait pas. J'ai beaucoup souffert de notre pseudo relation. Mais c'est de ma faute. Je lui en demandais trop. »

« Tu l'aimais ? »

« Oui je l'aimais. Je te l'ai déjà dit Aline. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que t'étais enceint ? »

« Je ne le savez pas la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Et on s'est disputé. Il m'avait beaucoup déçu. Puis il est allé en prison. Je ne savais pas si il était coupable ou pas. Et pour tout vous dire je m'en foutait. Il m'avait brisé le cœur. Je suis parti en France et c'est là que j'ai appris que je vous attendais. Et croyez moi autant j'ai envi de l'étriper par moment, autant je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à une chose qui vient de lui. Vous êtes mes petites merveilles. Je vous aime. »

« Et comment ça se passe entre vous deux aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien. Enfin au début, quand il est rentré, on s'engueulait comme quand on était gosse. Depuis qu'il sait pour vous, nos relations sont plus cordiales. On fait chacun des efforts de notre côté. »

« Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? » demanda la jeune fille pleine d'espoir alors que la tête de Gaspard montrait plus du dégoût. Il avait du mal à imaginé son père avec quelqu'un. Encore moi avec Sirius Black, l'ancien coureur de jupons de Poudlard.

« N'y compte pas trop dessus Aline. On a grandit, on a changé. Pour ma part j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier. Même si vous lui ressemblez beaucoup et que donc je ne l'oublierai jamais totalement. J'ai envi de tourner la page »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre. C'était difficile pour eux de se comparer à cet homme qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'une fois, pourtant ils voyaient bien qu'ils étaient sous pas mal d'aspects bien différents de leur père.

« L'Ordre vient pour une réunion fin de la semaine. » continua Severus. « Sirius vous verra tous les deux pour cette occasion. Maintenant, Aline tu n'auras qu'à aller lui parler si tu veux organiser quelque chose avec lui. Il n'attend que ça. »

« Est ce que je peux le dire aux autres ? »

« Je ne préférerai pas pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas si il en a parlé à Potter et si il a envi que tout le monde sache qu'on a eu une relation. Tu comprends ? Mais t'inquiète pas tu pourra prévenir tes cousins tôt ou tard. »

« C'est vrai ceux sont nos cousins ! »s'exclama Aline. « Même si on les a toujours considéré comme faisant partit de la famille, ils les sont vraiment. »

« Allez rejoindre les autres maintenant. On en reparlera si vous voulez. »


	9. Chapter 9

Fin de la semaine. Sirius était comme une puce électrique. Il n'était plus ressortit depuis ce fameux soir. Après la discussion avec Rémus, il avait décidé de se reprendre en main. Il devait être plus fort et responsable pour ses enfants. Et pour Severus. De son côté, Harry redoutait cette entrevue. Comme le pensait Draco, il avait oublié une bonne partie de la soirée. Il avait comme des flashs ou il se voyait embrasser Draco, le toucher. Mais il ne pouvait pas vérifier ses visions. Ron n'avait vu qu'une petite partie sur la piste de danse. Or lui ce souvenait d'une sorte de salle de bain.

« Bonjour tonton. » fit Charles en enlaçant Sirius. Il était revenu le matin même pour pouvoir revoir son oncle. Charles était très famille comme son père avant lui. Il voulait être avec eux, les connaître... Sirius avait vraiment eux l'impression de voir en lui Regulus la première fois. Mais finalement. Depuis la vidéo, il reconnaissait quelques traits de Romane. Il avait la peau en peu plus mate que celle des Black et son nez légèrement en trompette.

« Salut petit » fit il en lui rendant son accolade.

Il cherchait ses enfants du regard et les aperçu au loin sur un canapé. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Aline, la jeune fille fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un salut discret. Elle mit au coup de coude à son frère qui se contenta de détailler Sirius.

Ruth alla saluer Harry et les autres. C'était rare de voir la jeune fille sympathiser avec des nouvelles personnes, parce qu'elle était très méfiante l'air de rien. Mais avec Harry elle sentait que le courant pouvait passer. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de points communs. Et il n'avait pas peur d'elle contrairement à beaucoup de monde. Albus arriva et demanda à tous de s'asseoir.

« Où sont Draco, Blaise et Pansy ? » demanda Harry à Ruth.

« Cette réunion ne les concerne pas vraiment, ils en auront juste le résumé dans quelques jours. Mais t'inquiète Draco ne t'oublie pas. »

« Je ne dis pas ça pour ça. »

« Mon œil Don Juan. »

« Bon tout le monde je demande votre attention. » cria Albus. « Nous allons vous indiquez les changements qui vont arriver. Comme le savent déjà les Petits Princes. Je ne serais plus directeur la rentrée. »

Cette annonce fit échos à des protestations dans la salle de la part des élèves.

« Calmez vous les enfants. C'est Severus qui va me remplacer. Choix du ministère. »

« C'est sensé nous calmer ! » chuchota Ron à Hermione.

« Cette année, Charles, Gaspard et Kim vont vous accompagner. Je compte sur vous pour rester le maximum avec eux et collaborer. Il faut que vous formiez la résistance à Poudlard. Essayez d'allier un maximum de personnes. Ruth va dès demain infiltrer le camps adverse avec Anthony. Ils ne vont sûrement plus rentrer des vacances. Ils ne pourront pas non plus nous joindre. Draco assurera le relais pour les infos. Il a une grande liberté de mouvements du à sa position. Il est fort probable que Ruth vous rejoigne à Poudlard à la rentrée. Je ne sais pas encore sous quelle identité. »

Anthony était collé à Kim. Les deux jeunes n'allaient pas se voir de si tôt. Lui, allait sûrement rester près de ses parents au manoir Malfoy et elle irait à Poudlard à la rentrée. Mais la guerre demandait des sacrifices. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur toute seule et de toute façon, il était trop vieux pour aller à l'école.

« Harry, Ron et Hermione. Vous avez une quête. Sachez que même si personne ne sait de quoi il s'agit, tout les adhérents des Petits Princes seront disposer à vous aidez. On les à fait jurer par serment inviolable. Je vous donnerai les adresses, les photos et les codes mis en place pour se reconnaître. Tonk, comme vous êtes proche du terme, je vous conseille de rester au locale des petits princes et d'assurer l'intendance avec Gwen. On a depuis peu une infirmière et Aline est en cours de formation. Elles pourront vous aider le moment venu. Madame et Monsieur Weasley, on a penser à vous pour notre camps de réfugier au Canada. On manque de personnel pour s'occuper de l'organisation du camps. Si vous êtes d'accord vous partirez en même temps que Nathan. »

« On accepte. » dit immédiatement Madame Weasley, contente de pouvoir être utile.

« Génial. Pour les autres, on continue comme avant. »

Après ce discours, les personnes formèrent de petits groupes pour discuter des détails. Alice en profita pour aller voir Sirius.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

« C'est bizarre. »

« Oui. » avoua son père.

« Tu veux qu'on aille discuter dans ma chambre ? »

« Allons y. »

Sirius entra dans une petite chambre bleu, avec plein de dessins, de posters et de photos accrochés au murs. Une vrai chambre d'adolescente. Sirius s'attarda sur une photo de Severus et Regulus sur un banc avec chacun un des jumeaux sur les genoux et au milieu sa mère. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'était en Irlande. Il y a longtemps. » commenta Aline. « On était allé rendre visite à la mère de Regulus. Elle était si gentille. »

« Gentille ? Ma mère. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que tonton Reg était ton frère. C'était donc ma mamie ! Wouaw. Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Elle était très gentille. »

« Non, pas avec moi. On ne s'aimait pas. »

« C'est pas ce que m'avait dit Reg. Il m'avait dit qu'elle t'adorait. Que c'était même toi le préféré. Qu'à la maison il ne parlait que de toi. Elle était très triste quand t'es parti. Regulus à tout fait pour la faire oublier mais rien à changer. Depuis t'as mise en prison elle était même dépressive. Quand on allait la voir aussi, mais moins qu'avant il disait. Elle nous chantait des berceuses, nous faisait des câlins. Elle traitait toujours papa et tonton Reg de sales traites à leur sang et Romane avait le droit à des surnoms encore pires » ria la jeune fille. « Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les aider. Elle disait que toi et tonton avaient détruit l'honneur de la famille en traînant ou en se mariant avec des moldus, mais que vous restiez de la famille. Et qu'elle ferait tout pour sa famille. »

« Mais Severus. Enfin il n'était pas de la famille. A moins qu'il lui ai dit pour vous. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il lui ai dit quoi que ce soit. Elle disait que Gaspard lui faisait pensait à toi petit. Toujours en train de la faire tourner en bourrique. Je crois que ça lui suffisait. J'ai jamais entendu papa lui confirmer la chose. Je lui ai demandé moi une fois pourquoi elle était si gentille avec nous ? Elle m'a dit qu'on était les seules personnes qui venaient encore. Qu'on venait autant que ses propres petits enfants donc elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle nous traiterai autrement. Puis elle a fini par ''Maintenant arrêtes d'être curieuse petite cracmole''. Venant d'elle s'était affectueux. »

« Tu viens de m'apprendre des trucs sur elle que je n'aurais même pas imaginer. Je l'ai toujours vu comme une vielle femme intolérante. »

Aline se sentit gênée, ce n'était pas à elle de parler de sa mère.

« Papa. » tenta-t-elle « J'ai quelques questions pour toi. »

« Oui. » dit Sirius encore sous le choc que la gosse l'appelle si facilement papa.

Elle sortit une liste de son tiroir. « Alors c'est quand ton anniversaire ? »

« Le 7 septembre. »

« Et ta couleur préférée ? »

« Le noir. »

« Comme papa. Bon. Et est ce que tu aimes le chocolat ? »

La liste continua encore ainsi pas mal de temps et Sirius l'obligea à répondre elle aussi à toutes ses questions.

« Aline, il faudrait revenir au salon. Les autres vont se douter d'un truc. Mais on se revoit très vite. Dès demain si tu le veux. »

« OK. Mais tu pourrais encore répondre à une question avant ? » Sirius compris de quoi parlait Severus. Elle utilisait la même technique que lui pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, tête sur le côté, yeux de chien battu.

« Vas-y »

« Est ce que toi tu aimes encore papa ? »

Il rigola à la question. « Je ne crois pas que ça te concerne jeune fille. »

« S'il te plaît. »

« Tu lui à poser cette question à lui ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Il a dit quoi ? » fit il intéressé.

« Je ne te dirais rien tant que tu ne m'aura rien dit. »

« Petite manipulatrice. Je reconnais bien ton côté Snape. Bon je te le dis mais ça reste entre nous. Je crois que j'ai toujours aimé ton père. Mais pas forcément consciemment et certainement pas de la bonne façon. Aujourd'hui, je l'aime très fort, un peu comme au début. Non plus fort qu'au début. Seulement je ne crois pas que ça suffit. »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Non. Il va me rejeter. C'est pas le bon moment. »

« C'est la guerre. Pourquoi crois tu qu'on précipite les choses ? Il ne faut pas attendre le bon moment. Sinon il sera peut-être trop tard. »

« Je le sais que trop. Tu crois que cela me fait pas mal de me dire que je ne pourrait peut-être ne jamais connaître ton frère parce qu'il n'est pas près à me voir. Mais Severus... Si je me trompe une fois, si je vais trop vite, si je le fais douter de moi. Il peut tout arrêter. Fini. On se parlera plus. Je ne pourrais plus te voir. J'ai peur Aline. Je ne veux pas tout perdre. Encore. »

Aline compris qu'il était mal. Elle alla l'enlacé. « Hé ! Tu m'as maintenant. Et je ne suis pas à mon père. Il ne peut pas m'interdire de te voir. Je suis ta fille aussi. Pour toujours. C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. On va retourner la bas. » dit la jeune fille. « Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. »

« Et toi merci pour tout. »

En sortant ils virent Gaspard qui attendait devant la porte.

« Aline tu peux nous laisser. » demanda son frère.

La jeune fille parti en souriant quoi qu'un peu perturbée par le ton dur du jeune homme.

« Gaspard. Ravi de te voir. »

« Heu je voulais juste te rappeler notre marché. » dit il avec dédain.

Sirius fut déçu. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, se confier. Il voulait juste éviter que son affaire s'ébruite. Au moins il allait droit au but.

« Tu comprend. Je savais pas que t'était l'ex de papa quand je t'ai demandé ça. J'espère que ça tient toujours. »

« Ton père. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis pas seulement l'ex de Severus, je suis ton père. »

« Ouai si tu veux. Enfin voilà. On est d'accord. Ça reste entre nous. »

« Je t'ai dit oui. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous mériteriez une bonne leçon. Toi et ta cousine. »

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Pour ce que je suis voyons. Ce n'est pas saint ce que vous faites. Vous êtes totalement inconscients. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour sortir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Vous vous soûlez au point de devoir vous faire vomir. Et puis mentir à tout le monde ! »

« Tu n'as pas à me donner de leçon. Mes histoires ne te concernent pas ! »

« Si tu entraînes mon filleul avec oui. Une fois ça va et c'est pour ça que je passe l'éponge mais que je ne vous chope plus dans cet état avec Harry. »

« Il est majeur et on ne la pas kidnapper. Maintenant si le sort de ton précieux filleul t'intéresse tellement. Vas lui parler ! Moi j'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires ! »

Sur ce Gaspard alla rejoindre les autres. Sirius lui courra après dans le couloir, mais perdit sa trace une fois arrivé dans le hall. Lorsqu'il le retrouva, Gaspard était entre Harry et Ruth. Pas con son gosse. S'il voulait lui parler, il fallait qu'il se dévoile à Harry et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui apprendrait pas cette nouvelle comme ça, au milieu des autres.

« Black. »

Sirius se retourna. « Snape. Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Ça fait encre plus suspect. »

« N'importe quoi. Dit moi plutôt comment t'as fait pour énerver le petit en seulement deux minutes ? »

« J'ai un don pour énervé le gens tu te rappelles ? »

« Malheureusement. »

« Alors. Il voulait quoi ? »

« Je peux pas te dire. Je lui ai promis. »

« Nada. Tu lui promets rien du tout ! »

« Quoi t'es jaloux. »

Severus grogna.

« Est ce que je pourrais voir d'autres vidéos ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est ça change de sujet. Bon tu veux en emmener avec ce soir ? »

« Et comment je les transporte gros malin ? Je rentre sous forme canine je te rappelle. Avec de vielles VHS dans la gueule je suis grillé direct ! On pourrait faire comme l'autre fois. »

« Je te vois venir. » sourit Severus. « Pas question. Tu vas encore rester coincer ici. »

« Et alors ? T'as peur qui se passe quelque chose ? » dit Sirius avec une once de défit.

« Arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus ridicules ! »

« Je passe ce soir. Comme la dernière fois. OK ? »

Severus hocha la tête et parti chercher Albus. Il avait besoin de crier sur quelqu'un. Sirius, satisfait, alla chercher Charles pour voir s'il s'était entraîner pour devenir animagus. Après tous il avait promis au petit de l'aider et tenir ses promesses faisait partit de son changement.

Aline de son côté tira son frère en dehors du groupe. « T'as vu ? Ils se sont parlés. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Les parents ! »

« Oh, mais arrêtes. Sirius n'est pas notre père. Pas comme papa en tout cas. »

« Mais il peut le devenir ! »

« C'est un peu tard. Pourquoi tu veux tellement que ça marche ? »

« Tu ne veux pas que papa soit heureux. »

« Je pense pas que ce type puisse le rendre heureux. Il ne pense qu'à son filleul. Et puis on a pas besoin de lui notre famille est assez grande comme ça. »

« Mais papa est si seul ? »

« Il nous a nous. »

« C'est pas pareil bêta. Je crois que tu veux simplement pas partager ton papa. »

« T'es ridicule. » dit il en partant.

« C'est ça fuit ! C'est ce que tu fais toujours quand il y a quelque chose qui te plaît pas. Un jour ça va te retomber dessus Gaspard. »

Le soir même, les adolescences se couchèrent tôt. Pour Ruth et Anthony, le grand jour approchait. La jeune fille avait fait une fête d'adieu la veille avec la petite bande. Elle avait fait une nuit blanche et était pressée de retrouver son lit. Anthony passait ses journées enfermé avec Kim. Ça avait été leur dernière semaine ensemble. Le couple était plus amoureux que jamais. A partir de minuit, il n'y avait plus de bruit. Comme la dernière fois Severus attendait Sirius à la porte de derrière. Il enchaînait clope sur clope depuis près d'une demi heure.

« Enfin ! »

Sirius se retransforma. « Désolé. Mais les jumeaux étaient en bas en train de picoler. J'ai du attendre qu'ils sortent pour en faire de même. Je te jure j'en ai marre que tout le monde dorme chez moi. Harry, Rémus et Tonk. OK je les ai invité. Mais les autres. Ils ont beau être gentils je commence à en avoir ma claque. »

« Qu'est ce que je dois dire. Depuis qu'on a créé les Petits Princes et acheté cette entrepôt, j'ai l'impression de vivre en foyer. J'ai mes quartiers comme à Poudlard. Mais t'as vu le mal qu'on doit se donner pour ne pas qu'on te voit entrer ! »

Severus ferma la porte comme la dernière fois. Et les deux s'installèrent sur le lit. « Septembre 1982. » annonça Severus.

_Romane était en train d'ajuster le cartable d'Anthony. _

_« Maman. Pourquoi on doit aller à l'école ? »_

_« Pour apprendre plein de choses » dit Romane avec un grand sourire._

_« Et toi aussi t'y vas ? »_

_« Bien sûr. Pour devenir une vraie infirmière. »_

_Nathan arriva en tenant les main de Ruth. Il essayait de la faire marcher. _

_« Papa je peux pas rester ici pour t'aider. »_

_« Bien tenter jeune homme » dit Regulus derrière la caméra. « Mais je suis assez grand pour m'occupez de trois bébés. Oh j'y crois pas je suis une vrai mère au foyer. »_

_Romane se tourna vers la caméra. « Et moi mon chéri, je m'en vais travailler pour subvenir au besoin de la famille. » _

_La sonnette retentit. Nathan posa Ruth sur le canapé et alla ouvrir. _

_« Bonjour tonton Sev. »_

_Severus débarqua un couffin dans chaque bras et des sacs sur les deux épaules. « Hé Nathan, Nathan pousse toi chéri. C'est lourd. » dit il avant de poser les bébés sur la table._

Sirius rigola.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« T'as vu ta troche et t'es en jogging pour aller en cours. »

« Hé j'aimerai bien t'y voir toi. Te lever à cinq heure du matin alors que tes gosses ne t'ont laissé dormir que deux heures. Tout ça pour te préparer, les préparer et être à l'heure. »

Sirius le regarda mélancolique. « Moi j'aimerai m'y voir. »

« Oh arrête. Fait pas le martyre. » s'énerva Snape. « Si tu n'avais pas été en prison, tu n'aurais comme même pas été sur ses images ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles auraient existé »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Non vas y explique. »

« Sirius. Tu n'as jamais voulu habité avec moi. Tu n'a jamais voulu partir avec moi. Tu n'as même jamais voulu avoué à tes amis qu'on avait une relation. Et oui j'ai bien dit relation. Ce mot dont tu as si peur. Tu n'aurais pas été prêt pour ça. »

« Tu penses que j'aurais abandonné ma famille ? »

« Je pense que tu m'aurais balancé quelques billets pour que j'avorte en me promettant qu'on aurait une famille plus tard. Mais que là ce n'était pas le moment. Tu m'aurais dit que tu tenais à moi et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne faillait pas précipiter les choses. Oui je me souviens de ces ''je tiens à toi''. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as contre le fait que je tenais à toi ? »

« Je m'en foutais que tu tiennes à moi. Je voulais que tu m'aimes ! » explosa Severus.

La vidéo continuait de tourner mais les deux hommes n'y prêter plus aucune attention. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se demandant lequel allait craquer. Finalement, Severus lâcha l'affaire. Il alla sortir la cassette du lecteur. « Tient je crois que personne ne te verra à cette heure ci. Tu peux bien la mettre dans ta gueule. »

« Non Severus. Ne me renvois pas. »

« J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Sirius se leva pour l'enlacer. L'autre recula le plus possible pour l'éviter, mais butta contre le mur. « Sirius ! Lâche moi. » dit il au bord des larmes.

« Non. Plus jamais. » Sur ceux il l'embrassa. Severus retrouva les sensations qu'il avait la première fois. Cet élan de haine et de tristesse comblé par ses douces lèvres. Il faisait un bond de presque vingt ans en arrière. Vingt ans et aucun changement. Il était toujours aussi désarmé face à cet homme. Il avait envi de se laisser aller. Mais il savait que c'était mal. Comme la première fois il tentait faiblement de se débattre. Trop faiblement pour que ça convint qui que ce soit.

« Pourquoi fais tu toujours ça au moment ou je suis le plus vulnérable ? »

« Peut être parce que je suis un lâche ? Ou peut être parce que tu es tellement mignon lorsque tu ne maîtrises pas tout ? »

Sirius l'éloigna du mur et le fit étendre sur le lit. Severus semblait dans un état second. Il avait chaud. Ses yeux papillonnaient. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Sirius enleva son T-shirt et s'approcha de lui.

« Non ! » dit il en se redressant.

Sirius le fit taire par un baiser et ce m'y à califourchon sur lui. « Chut. Calme toi. » dit il en commençant à le déshabiller. Il enfuit son nez dans sa nuque. Que cet odeur lui avait manqué. « Juste cette nuit. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Cette phrase fit écho dans le tête de Severus. Il le poussa violemment cette fois. Sirius tomba à terre. « Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois Black ! »

Severus prit la clef et ouvrit la porte « Tire toi. »

Sirius ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il se changea en chien et partit très vite. Ce n'était pas le moment d'insister. Severus avait enfin réussit. Il n'était plus sous son emprise. A partir de maintenant il allait devoir jouer franc jeu.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruth était avec Aline et Tonk depuis presque une heure. La jeune fille surbaissait un relooking au vue de la rencontre aujourd'hui. Voldemort était plutôt vieux jeu. Et le look grunge de Ruth risquait de leur faire défaut. Anthony était déjà prêt. Il l'attendait avec Kim dans le hall. Petit à petit tous les membres des Petits Princes les avaient rejoint. Il ne manquait plus que Ruth.

« Sort d'ici. » cria Tonk, la caméra à la main. « T'es magnifique. »

« J'ai l'air tout droit sortie des années 50. »

« Aller ! »

Ruth entra. Elle était métamorphosée. De petites ballerines avaient remplacés ses grosses bottes. Des collants opaques beiges couvraient ses jambes habituellement nues. Elle avait une petite robe en satin vert, couleur de serpentard qui mettait ses formes généreuses en valeur. Ses boucles étaient soignées, plus rien a voir avec celles de Bellatrix. Son visage était peu maquillée pour que ses yeux rouges ressortent.

« Oh mon Dieu. Mais c'est que t'es vraiment une fille. » Rigola Charles.

Ruth était mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas que tout le monde la regarde. Et habillée comme ça, elle avait l'impression d'être déguisé. Aline vint la serrer dans ses bras. « Tu vas me manquer Ruth. » Cette remarque la déstabilisa. Avec tout ce truc, elle avait un peu oublié la raison de ce relooking. Elle partait. Et c'est pour ça que tout le monde était là. Pour lui dire au revoir. Elle serra fort Aline. « Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Arrête tu veux me faire pleurer. »

« Tu pleurs jamais. »

« Il y a un début à tout. »

Ce fut au tour de Charles d'aller voir sa grande sœur. « Tu restes en vie hein. »

« Promis. »

Il se dirigea vers Anthony. « Toi aussi. »

« Hé Charles. On est les plus forts tu te rappelles. »

Les deux ados passèrent dans les bras de tous le monde. Le plus dur fût de se séparer de Nathan. Le jeune homme se sentait responsable d'eux. Il les voyait encore comme des bébés. Il faillit partir deux fois avec, avant de partir s'isoler à l'infirmerie pour ne plus être tenté..

« C'est l'heure. » annonça Severus. « On doit y aller. »

« Je reviendrais vite. » cria Anthony à Kim avant de transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la grille du manoir Malfoy. Une grande grille en fer forgé noir.

« C'est immense ! »

« N'ayez pas l'air impressionné. C'est une marque de faiblesse. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

« C'est bon Sev. Il n'y a que toi. »

« Pour l'instant Anthony. Dans dix mètres ce ne sera plus le cas. Bon on résume : Anthony et Ruth, vous avez décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer. Pourquoi ? » demanda -t-il en désignant la jeune fille.

« Parce que l'Angleterre est à nouveau en pleine ascension grâce eu retour du Lord. »

« Bien autre raison Anthony. »

« Parce que je n'ai plus rien à apprendre à Ruth. Il lui faut quelqu'un de plus fort pour la faire progresser en magie noir. »

« C'est ça. Que c'est il passé après l'accident de voiture ? »

« Regulus, Romane et Nathan étaient morts sur le coup. Nous nous en sommes sortis. Charles était très gravement blessé. L'automobiliste d'en face à appeler une ambulance pour lui. On est tous allé à l'hôpital. En attendant qu'il se rétablisse on est aller en famille d'accueil. Mais ils étaient méchants. On nous tapait. On s'est donc enfuit. Quand on a voulu chercher Charles pour l'emmener avec nous, il était déjà sorti. On ne la retrouver que l'année dernière. Il avait été adopter par une famille moldue et était élève de Beauxbatons en tant que né-moldu. Mais il a réussi à convaincre ses parents cette année d'aller à Poudlard en tant que Charles Black. Nous on a réussi à survivre en se cachant de notre côté. » résuma Anthony.

« Bon c'est pas mal. N'oubliez pas. Moi, je n'ai pas eu de contact avec vous depuis la mort de Regulus. Vous attendiez devant le manoir Malfoy parce que vous pensez que c'est le meilleur moyen de rencontrer le Lord. Et c'est parce que je vous ai reconnu que je vous ai laissé m'accompagner. »

« On le sait Sev. On y va. » s'énerva Ruth.

Narcissa Malfoy les attendait de pied ferme. Lucius faisait ses comptes à quelques mètres d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de faux départ. Il fallait immédiatement jouer la comédie.

« Severus que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite si matinal. »

« J'ai trouvé deux jeunes gens. Vous n'allez pas me croire. »

« Qui sont ils dont ? »

« Anthony. Anthony Lestrange le fils de votre sœur. Et Ruth. Sa fille. »

« Ne soit pas bête Severus. Ces gosses racontent des cracs. Les vrais sont morts dans l'accident. Tu le sais Severus. » intervint Lucius.

« Je les connaissais mieux que toi. Ce sont eux je te le jure. »

« Et comment t'explique ça ? »

« Ils peuvent te l'expliquer eux. Si tu les fait entrer. »

Anthony et Ruth réussirent à embrouiller Lucius. La première porte était franchie. Ils allaient maintenant devoir se confronter au Lord, à Bellatrix et à Rodolphus Lestrange. Lucius les amena dans une grande pièce sombre. Voldemort était sur un trône immense au fond de la pièce. Draco siégeait à coté de lui, droit et sérieux. Ses cousins n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Au pied du Lord, il y avait Nagini. Ruth se força à ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul. Elle avait beau savoir parler aux serpents, elle n'appréciait pas du tout les reptiles. Un de ceux qu'elle avait apprivoisé petite avait mordu Charles pendant qu'il dormait. Regulus était paniqué, il courrait partout. C'était un petit serpent mais vénéneux. Romane avait réussi à faire sortir le venin en l'aspirant et Charles fût hors de danger. Mais Ruth se sentit coupable. Ça aurait pu être très grave et c'était elle qui l'avait introduit à la maison. Le lendemain, elle chercha tous les serpents de la maison et les tua, les un après les autres avec un couteau de cuisine. C'était une vrai boucherie. Nathan et Anthony rentrèrent à la fin du massacre et l'aidèrent à nettoyer et à faire disparaître les corps avant que Regulus et Romane rentre de l'hôpital avec Charles. Les enfants ne reparlèrent plus jamais de cette histoire. Mais c'était bien là que le tueuse Ruth Black était née. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Nagini pour se diriger vers le droite. Là ou il y avait sa mère et Rodolphus Lestrange. Bien que ne les ayant jamais vu en vrai, elle les reconnu tout de suite. Le Lord pris la parole se questionnant sur la présence des deux adolescents. Ils durent répéter encore une fois l'histoire. Bellatrix s'approcha d'eux pour mieux les regarder. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître Anthony. Elle avait laisser un petit garçon de trois ans et là, elle retrouvait une homme. Un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à son mari, mais avec ses yeux gris et ses boucles brunes presque noirs. Pour Ruth, c'était plus facile. Ses yeux rouges étaient la seule chose dont elle se rappelait avant qu'on lui enlève la petite en prison.

« Ceux sont bien mes enfants. » dit elle aux Lord avec un petit rire. « Anthony et comment t'appelles tu déjà ? »

« Ruth. » répondit la jeune fille mal à l'aise. « C'est Regulus qui m'a donné ce prénom. »

« Regulus le traître ! Ne prononce plus ce nom ici. »

« Calme toi Bellatrix. » ordonna Voldemort. « Si vous êtes bien qui vous dites je vous invite à rejoindre vos parents. » dit il aux enfants.

Anthony partit avec sa mère rejoindre Rodolphus. L'homme le serra dans ces bras. Il se retenait de craquer mais cela se voyait qu'il était ému. « Je pensais ne plus jamais revoir un de mes fils. Je suis si content que tu soit là. » lui chuchota-t-il.

De son côté Ruth avançait vers Voldemort.

« Que fais tu jeune fille ? »

« Je vais rejoindre mon père. »

« Qui te dit que je suis ton père ? »

« Cela me semble évident. Mes yeux. Ma peau et ce don. »

« Quel don ? »

« _**Celui qui me permet de te parler sans que personne dans cette salle ne nous comprenne. Hormis ton magnifique serpent bien sûr.**_ »

« _**Alors toi aussi.**_ »

« _**En effet.**_ »

« _**Tu le sais depuis quand que t'es ma fille ?**_ »

« _**J'ai toujours était différente de mes frères. Regulus se doutait de quelque chose à cause de mes yeux. Peu de temps après que j'ai appris à parler, il m'a trouvé dans le jardin à faire causette avec une couleuvre. Vu les relations que vous entreteniez avec ma mère, il ne fallait pas réfléchir beaucoup. Il ne m'a jamais caché sa découverte. Et j'ai grandi dans l'espoir qu'un jour je vous retrouverez.**_ »

« _**Approche.**_ » Voldemort lui prit la main. « _**Cette nouvelle me ravit. J'avais malheureusement disparu avant ta venue au monde. Je n'ai donc pas pu vérifier si tu étais bien mon enfant. Et puis on m'a appris l'accident. J'ai été très peiné. Cependant je ne te cache pas que le but de ta conception était de faire un héritier mâle.**_ »

Ruth retira sa main de celle du Lord. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourtant c'était à prévoir que cette vielle face de serpent en plus d'être cruel et raciste soit sexiste.

« _**Je... Je suis confuse. Je n'y avais pas pensé. **_»

Voldemort lui prit les poignées et la rapprocha. « _**Calme toi mon enfant. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je pensais qu'un procréant avec Bellatrix qui avait déjà deux garçons cela n'allait pas poser de problème mais la nature réserve bien des surprises. Et tu vas beaucoup me servir ne t'inquiète pas.**_ »

« _**Comment père ?**_ »

«_** Tu le sais peut être pas mais un de mes géniteur étaient moldus. Je suis donc un sang-mêlé. Je n'ai pas choisi Bellatrix uniquement pour ses garçons mais aussi pour la pureté de son sang. Et toi tu as plus de sang sorcier que j'en ai moi-même. Tu vas donc me faire un belle héritier mâle.**_ » dit il en touchant son ventre. « _**Un petit fils puissant dont le sang sera encore plus pure que le tien est le mien.**_ »

Ruth prit peur. Elle avait beau faire des efforts. Elle pouvait pas rester de marbre aux projets du Lord. On l'avait envoyé ici pour être une espionne, la confidente de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci la voyait juste comme un mère porteuse. « Je suis trop jeune. Je vais seulement avoir seize ans dans quelques mois. »

Tout le monde se retourna. Ruth avait abandonné le fourche langue. Elle avait de mal a le maîtriser quand elle était énervée ou apeurée.

« Ce n'est pas trop jeune. Tu as déjà tout d'une femme. » dit le Lord. « On va te marier au plus vite pour que tu puisses porter un descendant. » Severus, Draco et Anthony venaient de comprendre d'où venait la détresse de Ruth. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour la jeune fille de se rebeller. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux suppliant de Severus, elle compris ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Je comprend père. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me faire à cet idée. J'avais espéré pouvoir aller à Poudlard et vous seconder avant de former ma propre famille. »

« Mais tu vas aller à Poudlard. Et tu vas me seconder. Après tout c'est toi qui va élever mon petit fils. Cependant je ne veux pas que t'attende plus longtemps pour faire des enfants. Imagine que tu fasses que des filles dans un premier temps. Et je pense déjà à quelqu'un pour le père. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le jeune Draco Malfoy, mon actuel apprenti. » dit il en le désignant.

Draco se réveilla direct. « Heu mon Lord. Puis je émettre une objection. »

« Oui je sais Draco je t'ai dit que toi tu pouvais attendre pour te marier mais c'est ma fille. »

« Non ce n'était pas pour cela. Je voulais juste vous rappeler que votre fille et aussi celle de Bellatrix et que par conséquent on est cousin. Ce ne serait pas correct. »

« La consanguinité donne des enfants plus faibles. Cela a été prouvé aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. » intervint Severus qui s'était tu jusqu'alors.

« C'est bon pas la peine de vous exciter. Ruth participera au banquet à la fin du mois, on lui trouvera bien quelqu'un. Draco va accompagner ta cousine dans ces nouveaux quartiers. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec le jeune Lestrange. »

Arrivés dans la chambre, Draco et Ruth s'écroulèrent sur le lit. « Putain on a eu chaud ! » dit Draco. « T'imagine toi et moi ensemble ? C'est dégelasse. »

« Je n'arrivais même pas à parler tant j'étais choquée. Mais bon, moi je ne suis toujours pas sortie d'affaire. Il veut absolument me caser. »

« Oh mais c'est qui qui vas devenir maman. » fit il en la chatouillant.

« Arrêtes ! C'est pas drôle ! »

« Mais c'est pas si grave. On va te passer la liste de mots et tu te cacheras comme Blaise et Pansy. »

« J'espère que ça suffira. »

Elle se lova contre le torse de son cousin. C'était sa façon à elle de lui montrer qu'elle était mal et qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Draco comprit le message et la serra contre lui.

« Il veut quoi à Anthony ? » demanda-t-elle

« A ton avis. »

« Mais je ne sais pas merde ! »

« Disons que ton frère se fait tatouer. »

Ruth se crispa.

« C'est  
pas si terrible. On est tous passè par là. Blaise, Pansy, moi. Et Marcus Flint que tu connais. C'était le premier de notre génération. T'as vu, on est tous vivant. Maintenant repose toi. »

Pendant ce temps là Aline décida d'aller rendre visite à son père. Elle sonna donc au QG de l'Ordre. C'est Rémus qui lui ouvrit.

« Salut. » dit elle en l'enlaçant.

« Hé Aline. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Il y a une ambiance de mort depuis qu'Anthony et Ruth sont partis ce matin. Je me demandais si je pourrais voir Sirius. »

Rémus n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Sirius depuis hier. Il avait cru que son entretient avec Aline s'était mal passé vu qu'il avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre ce matin. C'était donc autre chose. Il fallait qu'ils en discutent.

« Entre Aline. J'imagine que tu ne souhaites pas que les autres te voient. »

« En effet. Si ma visite restait discrète cela m'arrangerai. »

« Tu as de la chance, les enfants sont dans leur chambres et les autres en réunion. Viens suit moi. »

Il l'amena devant une grande porte en bois au premier étage.

« Je te laisse ici. A tout à l'heure. »

« Merci Rémus. »

Le jeune fille toqua un coup.

« Rémus, je t'ai dit que je suis pas bien ! N'insiste pas. »

« Heu c'est pas Rémus. Mais si t'es pas bien je repasse plus... »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius l'avait déjà tirer à l'intérieur.

« Aline. Je suis si content que t'ai pu venir. »

« On avait dit qu'on se voyait aujourd'hui non. Tient je t'ai apporté des photos comme tu me l'as demander. Il y en a une de moi bébé, une de Gaspard et une qui a été prise l'été dernier c'est nous avec papa au restaurant. »

« Merci je les mets dans mon album. »

Il sortit un vieux grimoire de sous son lit. L'ouvrit vers le milieu et y plaça les trois photos. Puis il y jeta un sort.

« Je peux le voir ? » demanda Aline.

« Heu c'est que je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne. »

« Ça fait rien. Si tu ne veux pas. »

« Non j'ai pas dit ça. Et puis il a un début à tout. Viens on va s'asseoir sur le lit. »

« T'es pas obligé Sirius. »

« Non mais je veux partager ça avec toi. Et j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles papa. »

« Moi aussi je préfère. »

« Bon. En fait cette album a été commencé par ma mère à ma naissance. Puis je l'ai continué tout seul lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard. J'y mets toutes mes photos préférés et je protège le tout avec un sort. »

Sirius ouvrit l'album à la première page cette fois. Il énonça une simple formule et les photos apparurent avec les légendes. Cela commençait avec des photos de bébés. Sirius avec ses parents, ses cousines, ses oncles. Sirius seul dans sa chambre, faisant ses premiers pas.

« Ta mère avait raison. Gaspard te ressemblait vraiment petit. »

« C'est vrai que toi tu ressembles plus à Severus que ton frère. »

« La génétique. J'ai moins eu de chance. Tu es plus beau que papa. »

« Tu rigoles, c'est le plus beau ton père. »

« T'es mal placé pour juger vu que t'es amoureux de lui. »

Sirius lui tira la langue en murmurant un « N'importe quoi. Il est plus beau. C'est tout. »

Puis il y eu l'arrivée de Regulus. Aline reconnu quelques photos qu'elle avait vu chez sa mamie et chez Regulus. Sirius fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait une place de choix dans le salon de son frère. Après tout ce qui c'était passer entre eux. A l'arrivée à Poudlard, l'esthétique de l'album changeât. Les photos étaient souvent des polaroids sorciers. Elles étaient moins bien cadrés, pas forcément posés. On y voyait souvent ses copains et pratiquement jamais sa famille.

« C'était mon meilleur ami James. On venait de ce rencontrer. J'avais onze ans. Harry lui ressemble vraiment tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Physiquement oui. On devine facilement qu'ils sont de la même famille. Mais ils n'ont pas du tous les mêmes expressions. Là dessus impossible de les confondre. L'enfant sur la photo à l'air d'être très sur de lui. Il semble être heureux, joueur, un peu filou. Il sourit sans raison apparente. Harry quand il sourit. Je ne sais pas. C'est pas la même présence. C'est beaucoup plus sérieux. C'est comme si il connaissait la valeur de la situation qui le fait sourire et qu'il n'en revient toujours pas de la vivre. »

« Je n'y ai jamais pensé. » Sirius regarda la photo. « C'est vrai que James n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à l'époque. Il était dans une bonne famille aimante et tolérante. Il n'avait pas de raison de se faire du soucis. Ni moi d'ailleurs, j'avais beau commencer à me rebeller contre ma mère. Cela se passait plutôt bien à l'époque et je ne manquais de rien. »

La petite tourna la page. « Et là. C'est Rémus ? »

« Ouai. »

« Il était tout petit. On ne dirait pas qu'il avait onze ans. »

« Oui. Il était si fragile à l'époque. Tout le temps malade. Quelques temps après on sut pourquoi. »

Pendant plusieurs page, il n'y avait que des photos des maraudeurs. Et plus on avançait, plus on les voyait dans de sales états. Le plus souvent, ils prenaient des photos des fêtes qu'ils organisaient dans la salle sur demande. Puis il y avait aussi des photos avec les ex de Sirius. Il les embrassait ou les câlinait.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais te montrer ça. »

« C'est bizarre. Mais ça fait partit de ton passé. Juste Sirius, pourquoi je ne vois que des femmes ? »

« En fait je me croyais hétéro à 100% avant de m'intéresser à ton père. Et quand j'ai su qu'il me plaisait. Je suis sorti avec encore plus de nanas pour me convaincre que j'avais tord. Mais pour moi il n'y avait qu'un homme : lui. Je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance pour un autre mec. Alors que pour Severus s'était l'inverse. Il savait qu'il était gay. Pourtant, il était obnubilé par Lily. S'il y en avait une qui pouvait le faire changer de bord c'était bien elle. »

« Tu crois qu'il l'aimait plus que toi ? »

« Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sûr. C'était elle son exception. Et je connaissais la valeur de celle ci puisqu'il était la mienne. »

« C'est triste. »

« C'est la vie. »

En tournant la page, Aline vit cette Lily. Grande, rousse, avec de beaux yeux verts. Elle savait que c'était la mère d'Harry cela ne l'étonna pas donc de la voir dans les bras de James. Mais pour son père cela devait être dur. Ils avaient l'air si amoureux. Poudlard était finit. Les décors des photos changeaient. C'était des vieux appartements, des bars, des parcs. Il y avait beaucoup de photos de cette période. Le mariage de James fut un tournant dans la vie de Sirius. Il y avait une ribambelle de photos de cette événement puis plus rien. Il lui expliqua que c'était parce le couple une fois marié était devenu casanier. Rémus étudiait beaucoup. Donc il était souvent seul et n'avait pas le cœur à prendre des photos. La prochaine photo venait deux mois plus tard et c'était une de son père. Severus était en slip sur un lit en train de fumer un clope.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens juste de réaliser que j'avais jamais vu mon père jeune. Enfin ci il y a bien les deux photos de Poudlard qu'avait pris Regulus mais il était en uniforme, tiré à quatre épingles. »

« C'est pas ce que tu te l'imaginais. »

« Pas trop. » La fille regarda la photo de plus prêt. « Il avait les cheveux long. Son slip est trop grand. »

« C'est parce que c'est un des miens. »

La jeune fille préféra ne pas faire gaffe à la remarque de son père et continua. « La chambre à l'air miteuse. »

« Hé n'insulte pas le lieu ou tu as été conçu. »

« Ne me dit pas ça c'est dégouttant ! » dit la jeune fille en se bouchant les oreilles.

« C'est bon j'arrête. Mais si tu continues à regarder saches qu'elles se ressemblent toutes. Cette chambre était notre point de repère et lorsqu'on y était on s'en foutait d'être propre et présentable. »

« Non je vais m'y faire. On continue. »

Les pages de l'album étaient partagés en deux. Celles de droite avec les maraudeurs et la nouvelle madame Potter et celles de gauche avec Severus, que du Severus. Son père faisant la cuisine, lisant, dormant, étudiant. Souvent, il ne regardait pas l'objectif. Sirius avait du se cacher pour faire les photos. Il y en avait aussi d'autres montrant le couple. Sur celles là son père semblait heureux. Il embrassait Sirius sur la joue, sur la bouche pour les photos alors qu'il détestait poser. Puis la jeune fille tomba sur un cliché qui lui plu tout particulièrement. Ses deux pères étaient pour une fois à l'extérieur. Ils étaient assis sous un arbre, l'un à côté de l'autre. Severus avait mange-disque sur les genoux et ils se partageaient une paire d'oreillettes. Alors que le premier semblait être endormis sur l'épaule de Sirius, le second faisait une grimace tout en prenant la photo.

« Elle te plaît ? »

« Je l'aime bien. Pour une fois vous portez autre chose que des sous-vêtements. Papa à l'air serein même si toi tu fais le con à côté. »

« C'est vrai elle et cool. Tient. Je te la donne. »

« Merci papa. »

La période avant la mort du mage noir se termina sur une photo d'Harry bébé. Puis on faisait un saut de douze ans avec Harry adolescent. Cela montrait bien l'attachement de Sirius pour son filleul. C'est lui qui l'avait fait tenir les douze ans et qui lui avait donner la force de se battre. Puis il y avait Rémus. Les photos de l'Ordre. Le mariage de Rémus et Tonk auquel les Petits Princes n'avaient malheureusement pas pu assister. Et pour finir eux, sa nouvelle famille. Sirius ferma le grimoire et le rangea.

« Tu devrais passer chez nous de temps en temps, maintenant qu'on collabore. Et puis Tonk et Rémus vont venir s'installer là-bas. T'auras une excuse. » demanda Aline.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de Gaspard sache qu'il s'entraîne beaucoup en ce moment. Tu ne le dérangera pas si tu restes dans le salon ou dans une chambre. »

« C'est pas à cause de lui. »

« C'est à cause de papa alors ? »

« Aline c'est compliqué. »

« Vous vous êtes disputé. » murmura le jeune fille déçue.

« Écoute. Ça change rien entre toi et moi ma puce. »

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? »

« Pourquoi tout de suite moi ? Bon OK. J'ai voulu aller trop vite. »

« Rattrape le coup. »

« Comment ? »

« Excuse toi ! »

« Non. »

« Ne fait pas le gosse. »

« Mais il ne va pas vouloir m'écouter de toute façon. »

« Il le fera si c'est moi qui demande. Passe mercredi. »

Aline embrassa la joue de Sirius. « Je compte sur toi papa. »


	11. Chapter 11

Ruth s'emmerdait vraiment chez les Malfoy. Le Lord restait avec Draco et Anthony, pendant que Lucius, Bellatrix et Rodolfus allaient faire la chasse au Sang de Bourbe. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Voldemort lui avait dit que c'était trop dangereux, même le jardin. Sa principale activité était de se faire coiffer et habiller par les elfes de maison. Chose qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Narcissa vint quelques heures l'après-midi pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Alors. Ton séjour ce passe bien ? » demanda sa tante.

« C'est une blague. On me laisse tout le temps seul. J'ai pas vu mon frère depuis deux jours. J'ai aucun contact humain hormis toi et les elfes de maison qui ont trop peur de moi pour me parler. Et je ne supporte vraiment pas les corsets qu'on m'oblige à porter. »

« Mais ça te vas si bien. »

Ruth fit son plus beau regard de tueuse à sa tante. « Bon là le Lord ne peut vraiment pas te renier. Cependant j'ai une bonne nouvelle. »

« Quoi ? Il veut me voir ? Il a des choses à me confier ? Je vais enfin me rendre utile ? » demanda Ruth pleine d'espoir.

« Heu non. Ton ami Pansy vient demain. »

« C'est tout. »

« Heu oui. »

« Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici ! »

De l'autre côté, Severus vivait aussi un calvaire. Sa fille était en train de le harceler pour qu'il laisse une autre chance à Sirius. Celui ci refusait catégoriquement. Il avait réussi à se contrôler une fois. Il en était fier mais il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir reproduire ce geste. Sirius lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. C'était le premier homme qu'il avait connu. Le premier qu'il avait aimé. Il avait essayé de trouver quelqu'un un moment sous les conseils de Regulus. Mais tous les autres lui semblait ternes. Et comble du ridicule, il avait l'impression de le tromper. Mais ce n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait. Parce qu'il était trop envahissent, trop égoïste, trop spontané, trop beau, trop lui. C'était les montagnes russes d'être en couple avec Sirius. Hors Severus en avait eu sa dose et était fatigué. Aline voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien était en train de sortir ses yeux de chien battu.

« Non ! » s'écria Severus.

« Mais il est prêt à s'excuser. » dit elle avec un ton larmoyant.

« Aline ne fait pas cette tête. »

« S'il te plaît. »

« Pourquoi tu veux tellement qu'on s'entende bien. Je ne t'interdis pas de le voir. Ça devrais vous suffire. »

Si elle avait dit la vérité. A savoir qu'elle espérait qu'ils se remettent pour que tout le monde forme une belle grande et heureuse famille. Severus se serrait braquer et lui airait dit que c'est tout simplement pas possible.

« Papa. Je ne me s'en pas bien quand il est malheureux. Cela me rend triste. »

Touché. Severus ne supportait pas de voir sa fille souffrir. Encore moins souffrir à cause de lui.

« Ma chérie. Tu ne devrais pas prendre ses humeurs autant à cœur. Sirius est un grand garçon. »

« J'y peux rien papa. Le voir comme ça, cela me donne mal au cœur. C'est comme si quelque chose se brisait en moi. »

Coulé. Severus était cuit. Il le savait. Elle le savait.

« Bon tu lui as dit de passer quand ? »

« Dans trois jours. »

« Le jour ou tout le monde sera au QG de l'ordre pour préparer déménagement de Dora et Rémus. Il n'y aura que moi à l'asso toute la journée. »

« Oui j'ai pensé que se serait plus facile pour vous d'être seuls. » fit elle innocemment.

« Bon je ne sais pas pourquoi j'accepte mais OK. Qu'il vienne. On fera une trêve. »

« Merci papa. » fit elle en l'enlaçant. « Je vais dire à Rémus de lui passer le message. »

« Il est au courant ? »

« A mon avis. Il n'a pas eu l'air étonné quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais voir Sirius la dernière fois. »

Severus hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Gaspard pour un cours particulier de potion. Ils expérimentaient en ce moment des nouveaux remèdes. C'était un des rares moments qu'ils passaient seuls ensembles. Et comme le jeune homme ne souhaité pas entendre parler de Sirius, cela lui convenait très bien.

Rémus alla toquer à la chambre de Sirius.

« Ouvre ! »

« Non ! »

« Ne fait pas l'enfant. J'ai un message d'Aline pour toi. »

Bien que mécontent, Sirius alla ouvrir.

« Tu devrais manger. »

« Pas faim. »

« On s'inquiète pour toi en bas. En particulier Harry. C'est pas toi qui devait changer ?. Arrêter de fuir devant tes responsabilités ? »

« C'est dur. Je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais que tu t'es engueulé avec Snape ? »

« Comment ? »

« Aline m'a dit mot pour mot 'dit à mon père qu'il peut passer mercredi pour s'excuser auprès de papa. Et pas de dispute cette fois.' »

« Merci pour ta discrétion ma fille. »

« Bon tu m'expliques. »

« Heu c'est un peu gênant. »

« Je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu peux tout me dire. »

« Bon OK. Le soir de la réunion, après avoir parler avec Aline, il est venu me voir et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais revenir voir d'autres cassettes. »

« Il ne t'as pas reparlé du baiser ? »

« Non. En fait même moi je n'y pensais plus. Ce n'était que bisou après tout. Bon bref. J'y suis allé. On s'est installé. A un moment j'ai fait un commentaire sur son allure. Enfin il avait vraiment une sale tête. Et puis je ne sais plus trop comment c'est parti, mais disons qu'il a régler ses comptes avec moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il m'a gueulé dessus. Il m'a fait comprendre que je ne l'avais pas soutenu et que j'avais jamais rien fait qui lui prouve que j'aurais été là pour lui et les gosses si j'avais pas été en prison. C'était vrai. Je me sentais bête je te jure. Et il a fini par dire qu'il aurait voulu que je lui dise que je l'aimais. »

« Tu ne lui as jamais dit ? »

« Non. Je me le suis dit à certain moment, quand je le regardait dormir, ou quand il me manquait alors que j'étais avec vous. Mais j'arrivais à me dissuader que c'était juste parce que j'aimais son corps et que le sexe, ça embrouille la tête. Je n'allais pas lui dire quelque chose dont je n'arrivais pas à accepter l'existence. Et puis je pensais qu'il se moquerait de moi. Il ne m'avait jamais rien dit non plus. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il aurait eu besoin de dire. » commenta Rémus.

« Tu essayes de me faire passer un message ? »

« Sirius. Il t'as proposé de partir avec lui en France. Il voulait montrer au monde entier votre relation. Et c'est de Snape dont nous parlons. Plus introverti, tu meurs. Il t'acceptait même quand tu te comportais comme le dernier des crétins. Enfin c'était évident qu'il t'aimait. Il était même aveugler par l'amour. S'il avait eu un tant soit peu de bon sens, il aurait fuit loin de toi il y a bien longtemps. »

« C'est vrai je suis con ! Et tu veux que je te raconte la suite ? J'ai été encore plus con. Il m'a demandé de partir et je ne voulais pas. Il était pas bien et j'en ai profité pour avoir le dessus sur lui. Je l'ai embrassé, touché alors que c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il était perturbé et je le perturbais encore plus. Comme la première fois. Je commençais à nous déshabiller et même si Sev appréciait mon contact, il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. Et moi comme un con, espérant le rassurer je lui ai dit « Juste cette nuit. » »

« Tu déconnes ? »

« Malheureusement non. Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, je croyais l'exciter avec un « Juste cette nuit. »Comme s'il était un vulgaire coup d'un soir. »

« Bon. Tu vas arranger ça. »

« Mais comment Rémus. Chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, j'empire les chose. »

« Parce que chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche c'est pour l'embrasser ! Mercredi tu vas te tenir distant. Parler. Parle des enfants, d'Aline puisque tu la connais. Laisse le venir à toi. Et surtout ne tente rien. Sirius ne foire pas tout. »

Pansy arriva vers quatorze heure le lendemain au manoir Malfoy. Elle salua vite fait Narcissa et courra vers les quartiers de Ruth.

« Hello baby. »

« Pans ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se sautèrent dans les bras. Cela étonna la serpentartde. Elle avait l'habitude de se monter affectueuse. Pas Ruth. A moins d'être mal ou saoul. Vu que la deuxième proposition n'était pas possible, elle s'inquiéta pour la jeune fille.

« Ils ne t'ont rien fait dis moi. »

« Non. C'est juste que je suis vraiment contente de te voir. »

« Oh mais t'est toute belle. »

« Arrête tu sais bien que je déteste le look de petite fille riche. Mais bon cela fait parti de mon rôle. »

« Alors ça se passe comment ? »

« Pour l'instant ça va. »

« Le lord ne te demande pas de tuer des gens ou de torturer ? »

« Non. Il me demande de rester dans mon coin et d'attendre que ça se passe. D'un côté cela m'avantage. Aucun mangemort ne connaît ma puissance. Mais je ne progresse pas du tout dans ma mission. Si Anthony était avec moi je lui demanderais de partir, puisque de toute façon je ne sers à rien et qu'il n'apprend rien de plus que Draco ne sait déjà. Mais on m'empêche de le voir. Je sais juste qu'il a la marque. »

« Ouai. Draco me la dit. »

« Tu as pu le voir ? »

« Oui il est passé vite fait hier. Il reviendra mercredi. Dora déménage avec Rémus au local. On aide tous à trier, ranger, emballer mais il y a tellement de choses. On va aussi explorer le grenier pour ressortir les affaires de bébés. »

« Pourquoi Tonk ne prend pas les nôtres ? »

« Elles sont restés en France ma belle. Chez la maman de Romane. Si tout se passe bien on aura fini mercredi soir et jeudi on transporte le tout et on installe. »

« Je me fais tellement chier ici que même ce déménagement me donne envie. »

« Oh ma puce. Tiens je t'ai amené de quoi t'occuper. »

Elle lui tendit un fiche remplis de mots.

« La liste ! »

« Draco m'a aussi dit que le Lord voulait marier sa fille. »

« Pas seulement marier. Il veut que je me fasse engrosser au plus vite et par un sang pur de préférence. Pansy, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je crois que même avec la liste je serais mariée vendredi prochain. »

« N'ai pas peur. On est tous dans ce cas là. Avec Blaise on a dit que si l'un de nous se fait gauler avec quelqu'un qu'il aime pas, on protesterait en disant qu'on est déjà en couple et qu'on peut nous marier sur le champ. »

« Ça serait bizarre. Blaise est gay. En plus le contrat de mariage sorcier oblige le couple à consommer le mariage vite pour favoriser la conception d'un héritier. »

« Ne m'en parle pas. Blaise est comme mon frère. Rien que d'y penser ça me dégoutte. Mais le Lord n'accepte de tout façon pas les mariages homosexuels et je préfère lui que Crabble ou Goyle. »

« Je ne les connais pas mais vu ta grimace. Ils ne doivent pas être fameux. »

« Pour te dire je crois que même toi tu refuserais. »

Ruth lui lança un coussin en réprobation. « Moi je n'ai personne. »

« Je peux demander à Marcus Flint. »

« Bof. Je ne vois pas mon gosse avec ses dents. » ria Ruth suivie de Pansy.

« Bon jetons plutôt un œil à cette liste. »

LISTE DES EXPRESSIONS QUI MENERONS NOD ENFANTS AUX NOCES :

L'utilisation de cinq des expressions mentionnés sur cette liste ou de leurs dérivés conduira l'auteur de ces paroles ainsi que la personne à laquelle elles étaient destinées directement devant le Lord pour procéder au mariage éventuel des deux individus :

Amour aimer romantique joli beau éternel regard adorer chérir mariage union sexe passion envi caresser goûter salope toucher baiser enfant bébé plaire plaisir coucher bouche bite sein sensation chaleur désir alliance couple relation noces intimité vierge puceau peau odeur cœur grimper au rideau septième ciel charme attirance enivrer fascination, séduction...

« Elle n'en finit pas. » commenta Ruth.

« Et il y a même des gros mots et plein de mots du langage courant. Genre même si je dis à quelqu'un 'J'aime bien l'odeur de ces gâteaux. Cela me ferait plaisir d'en goûter un. Rien que d'y penser cela me met l'eau à la bouche.' On peut ce retrouver devant le Lord. »

« Je propose de ne pas parler du tout. »

« Quelle belle soirée en perspective ! »

Aline essayait de trouver un plan pour rapprocher ses pères. Elle voyait que Severus était en retenu constante depuis le retour de Sirius. Il fallait qu'il se calme. C'était chez lui que ça bloquait. Depuis le début. Sirius devait aussi faire des conneries mais son père s'emportait vite. Elle se souvint quand il avait trouvé des préservatifs dans la chambre de son frère l'année dernière. Il avait eu le droit à un tête à tête musclé. Severus lui avait fait la morale pendant plus de deux heures. C'est vrai quatorze ans c'était jeune et tout le monde croyait que Gaspard était puceau à l'époque. Même elle. Mais alors que l'on passait à autre chose, Severus vérifiait tous les jours ses poches et lui confisquer ses capotes quand il en avait. Jusqu'au jour ou Gaspard se rebella et lui lança « C'est pas en me volant mes capotes que cela m'empêchera de baiser. J'ai une bite et je m'en sert. Moi ! Et puisque tu le prends comme ça je le ferais sans et tant pis pour les maladies ! Tu me trouvais trop jeune pour baiser. Tu verras quand je te ramènerais un fille en cloque. Tu serras un bien jeune grand-père. » Severus était blanc. Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et le lendemain Gaspard trouva un boite de capote sur son lit avec un petit mot '' Si tu ramènes un môme, je te tue. Papa.'' Non son père ne plaisantait pas avec la sexualité. Or bien qu'étant vierge, elle savait que c'était un élément important dans l'équilibre d'un couple.

« Gaspard. » demanda-elle en rentrant dans le laboratoire.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici Aline. »

« Papa est là ? »

« Il vient de partir. Charlot voulait lui montrer ses progrès dans sa transformation d'animagus. »

« Il en est ou ? »

« Il arriva à changer ses oreilles, ses bras et ses jambes et à avoir une queue. A première vu son animal serait un cheval. »

« Cool. »

« Bon pourquoi tu viens me déranger. Je suis en plein boulot. »

« En fait. Deux amis de la bande avec qui je traîne sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais l'un deux est vraiment timide et j'aimerai savoir si t'aurai quelque chose pour lui donner un peu de courage. »

« T'es sûre qu'ils sont amoureux ? »

« Oui. Sûre. »

« J'espère pour toi parce que je ne veux pas être responsable de violes. Et ils sont assez vieux ? »

« Plus vieux que nous. »

« Donc ça ne devrais pas poser de problème. Tient c'est des gélules que j'ai fabriqué. »

« Tu continues à faire de la drogue ! »

« Arrête il n'y a pas d'addictif et cela bousille pas la santé. C'est comme des médicaments. »

« Tu parles ! »

« Bon tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ? »

« Oui oublies ce que je t'ai dit. Dit moi tout. »

« Alors c'est comme mes inhibiteurs mais j'ai ajouté un aphrodisiaque. Enfin je ne les ai pas encore tester mais si mes calculs sont bons, l'effet devrait se faire sentir environ une heure avant d'agir. Par contre c'est assez puissant. Je te recommande d'en donner qu'à celui qui est timide parce que quelqu'un de déjà très actif devrait devenir très très très entreprenant. »

Il lui passa une gélule bien emballée en vrai professionnel.

« Je peux la mettre dans un sandwich à ton avis ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Même dans une boisson. C'est effervescent. »

« Merci frérot. T'es le meilleur ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Le génie des Snapes. »

« Et la fourberie des Blacks. » compléta sa sœur.


	12. Chapter 12

Le mercredi était arrivée c'était le grand jour pour Sirius. Il avait révisé ce qu'il devait faire. S'excuser. Changer de sujet. Parler des enfants. Et surtout ne rien faire de déplacer. Les Petits Princes étaient arrivés tôt, motivés pour aider le jeune couple. Sirius les fit entrer et s'éclipsa discrètement juste derrière.

De son coté Severus était tout aussi tendu. Sa fille lui avait amené le petit déjeuné au lit pour le remercier d'avoir accepter cette entrevue. Mais elle avait du rater quelque chose dans la préparation, il se sentait pas dans sans assiette. Il alla attendre Sirius à l'extérieur, histoire de prendre l'air.

« Salut Severus. »

Severus ne répondit pas et le fit entrer. Une fois dans le salon, il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres. « Tu n'as pas chaud ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius.

« Non. Je trouve même qu'il fait plutôt frai ce matin. »

Il laissa tomber l'affaire et invita Sirius à s'asseoir sur le canapé. « Bon tu avais quelque chose à me dire. »

« Heu oui. Je... Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois. J'ai été stupide de croire qu'on pourrait se laisser aller comme au bon vieux temps. Tout a changé. Je l'ai compris maintenant. Enfin bref. Mes actions étaient déplacés. Je te pris de m'excuser. Je ne recommencerais plus. »

« Bon. Cela me semble correct. » Severus se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il déboutonna les premiers bouton de sa chemise.

« Severus. Je ne supporte pas que tu me fasses la gueule. C'est un peu bizarre pour des ex ennemis. Mais là il y a les enfants. C'est pas agréable pour eux. C'est pas agréable pour nous. »

« Je suis d'accord. Mais ce serai plus simple si tu arrêtais tes approches ridicules. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que j'adore te provoquer et je suis encore très nostalgique du temps ou nous étions ensembles. »

« Ah enfin tu acceptes le fait qu'on ai été ensemble ! »

« Bien sûr. Même si je ne l'ai jamais crié sur les toits. Je ne peux pas le renier. Je ne peux plus le renier plutôt. Mais évitons de parler de ça. »

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Severus en se levant.

« Heu non. »

Severus sortit deux bière du frigo. « T'es sur ? »

« Oui. Il est dix heures du matin ! »

« Je sais mais j'ai envi de ça. Il fait trop chaud ici ! »

Il se rassit et commença à boire.

« T'es tout transpirant. » remarqua Sirius.

« Je sais. Pourtant j'ai pris une douche ce matin. »

« Tu es peut-être malade. »

« Ne me parle pas de malheur. »

« Attend tu permets que je touche ton front ? »

« En tant normal j'aurai dit non mais là vas-y. »

Severus posa sa bière. Sirius s'approcha et toucha le dit front. « Ta température est normal. » dit il intrigué.

Severus senti l'odeur de l'homme qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Et là il ne put s'en empêcher. Il pris le visage de Sirius entre ces mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il lâcha son visage pour descendre ses mains sur son cou le tirant vers lui pour approfondir le baiser. Sirius se laissait guider par Severus en répondant vivement au baiser. Son cerveau était sur pose. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et suivait juste son instinct. Lorsqu'il repris ses esprits, il s'éloigna d'un geste en s'écriant « J'ai rien fait. C'est pas moi ! » comme s'il y avait un arbitre dans la salle. Il regarda autour de lui complètement sonné. « C'est vrai. C'est pas moi ! » répéta-t-il à Severus cette fois.

« Je sais. » murmura le maître de potion gêné.

Il y eu un silence de mort. Severus s'effondra dans le canapé. Il semblait totalement ailleurs. Et déboutonnait le reste des boutons.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je sais pas. J'ai chaud. »

« T'es chiant. C'est un test, c'est ça ? »

« Un test ? »

« Oui. Moi je viens pour te promettre de ne plus te draguer et toi tu me chauffes. Tu me testes je ne vois que ça. »

« Je te promet que ce n'est pas ça. Je suis pas si cruel. C'est juste que. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. »

« Quoi ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, il enleva sa chemise et commença à défaire sa ceinture.

« Hé stop. » fit Sirius en lui bloquant les mains. Maintenant qu'il était revenu dans son périmètre, Severus essayait à nouveau d'atteindre les lèvres de l'autre homme. « Calme toi Severus. Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais ce n'ai pas toi. »

« J'ai envi de toi. » supplia-t-il. « Vraiment. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il y a quelques jours tu me rejetais. »

« Mais la je te veux. »

Sirius était en pleine torture. L'homme qu'il désirait le plus au monde était en train de lui faire les avances les plus explicites du monde. Il en avait tellement envi, tellement besoin. Mais il avait promis d'être sage. Il sentait le cœur de Severus battre contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux chatouillaient son visage. Son regard le transperçait. Et sa bouche humide légèrement ouverte d'où sortait de petits gémissements était une véritable invitation à la luxure. Severus, profitant du trouble de son partenaire, dégagea ses mains et fini de défaire sa ceinture. Il la retira d'un coup sec et laissa tomber son pantalon.

« Regarde comme je te désire. » dit il en lui montrant son boxer déformé.

Sirius n'ayant pas encore abandonner totalement l'idée de résistance s'éloigna de lui et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Mais Severus vint vite le rejoindre. Il se mit sur lui et commença à effectuer de petites ondulations de bassin pour mimer l'acte. « Hum Sirius. C'est si bon. Donne moi plus. J'en veux plus. » A ce moment là Sirius capitula. Il l'embrassa et commença à le caresser. Black croyait mourir à chaque fois que son amant gémissait entre ses lèvres. Il allongea Severus en travers du canapé et se déshabilla rapidement sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je t'aime. Tu sais. » lui dit il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Severus en l'attirant vers lui « Depuis toujours mon amour. »

Du coté du QG de l'ordre une autre histoire se jouait. Harry revoyait pour la première fois Draco depuis la soirée. Il avait demandé des conseils à Ron pour savoir comment se comporter. Mais son meilleur ami n'était pas d'une grande aide. Il n'avait jamais rien fait. Hermione essayait, elle aussi mais elle avait du mal à se projeter dans l'esprit de Draco. Ginny lui faisait la tête depuis qu'elle avait appris la chose. Elle craquait encore et toujours sur lui. C'était dommage vu que c'était la plus expérimentée. Pour le reste des gens il n'avait pas eu le cran de le dire. Ni aux jumeaux et encore moins à Sirius. Il était très bizarre en ce moment.

Ils avaient passaient la matinée à regrouper les affaires dans le salon et à les trier en trois grands tas : Rémus et Tonk/ Bébé/ Poubelle. Le midi se passa dans le plus grand calme. Mme Weasley avait préparé un buffet froid et tout le monde se servait à sa guise. L'union des deux organisations était du point de vue humain une réussite. Hermione s'était rapproché de Pansy et Blaise. Ron bien que majoritairement avec Harry sympathisait doucement avec les serpentards. De même jumeaux Weasley voyaient en Nathan un nouveau complice à la fois talentueux et déjanté. Madame Weasley et Gwen qui avaient à peu près le même rôle dans l'asso échangeaient leurs anecdotes. Son mari discutait vivement avec Charles et Aline tous les trois passionnés par le monde moldu. William et Rémus partageait eux leur infos sur le couple que formait leurs meilleurs amis. Tonk et Kim s'occupaient de Mathias en attendant de pouvoir pouponner. Kim venait d'apprendre qu'elle aussi était enceinte, mais seul Tonk était au courant. Et pour finir Gaspard avait réussit à emballer Ginny et cela faisait bien une demi heure qu'il étaient introuvables.

« Hey Harry. » fit Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Salut Blaise. »

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Oh. Pas faim. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » hésita-t-il.

Le basané hocha la tête ne voulant pas parler la bouche pleine.

« Draco. Il m'évite ? »

Blaise rigola. « Putain, il vient de me poser la même question. C'est lui qui m'envoie te parler. » Blaise fit signe à Draco pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre. « Salut Harry. » dit Draco avec un beau sourire.

« Draco. »

« Heu je vous laisse peut-être ? » demanda Blaise en se levant.

« Non reste là » dit Draco. « Harry. Je pourrais te parler dehors en privée ? »

« Bien sûr. »

A peine Harry relevé, Pansy, Hermione et Ron s'assirent à côté de Blaise pour qu'il leur raconte.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil du porche que Draco se jeta sur lui. « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué. » dit il avant de l'embrasser.

Le gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à une approche aussi direct mais accepta le baiser. « Tu m'a manqué aussi. J'espérais te revoir plus tôt. »

« J'ai essayé. Mais le Lord me demande souvent auprès de lui. Il y a mon père aussi qui était pas mal sur mon dos. Je n'ai réussi qu'à avoir quelques heures pour moi et je les ai utilisé pour transmettre des infos aux Petits Princes ou m'organiser avec Blaise et Pansy. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne me dois rien après tout. »

« Si j'avais promis venir te rendre visite au plus vite, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« J'ai quelques trous de mémoire. On va dire que mes souvenirs sont assez vagues de la piste de danse au retour à la maison. Mais j'imagine, enfin vu le flashs que j'ai, qu'on a baisé dans les chiottes et qu'on s'est séparé ensuite. »

« C'est ce que t'aurais voulu ? »

« Pas exactement. Je ne regrette pas le fait d'être aller avec toi. Mais disons que c'était pas le meilleur endroit pour s'envoyer en l'air. Et surtout j'aurais préféré être plus sobre pour tout me rappeler. »

« On a pas couché ensemble Harry. On s'est caressé. Un peu partout. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin. « Mais on est pas aller jusqu'au bout. Soulagé ? »

« Un peu. »

« Juste un peu ? »

« Enfin tu m'attires comme même. Je suis soulagé qu'on ne l'ai pas fait dans ce bar miteux mais enfin le faire avec toi ne me dérangerai pas. »

« C'est une invitation Potter. »

« Peut-être Malfoy. »

Sur les ados s'embrassèrent. Les deux garçons en oubliaient le temps, ils étaient dans leur monde. Malheureusement un petit être les ramena à la réalité. « Hé mais vous êtes des amoureux ! » s'écria Mathias qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Puis ils virent de plus en plus de monde s'agglutiner dans l'entrée pour les regarder.

« Merde » jura Harry. « Pour être seuls c'est foutu. »

« Attend. J'ai une idée. »

Draco pris la main d'Harry et se mit à courir hors de la vue du groupe « Tu m'emmènes ou ? »

« Au local des Petits Princes. Vu qu'il y a tout le monde ici. Il doit y avoir personne là-bas. Au pire Severus. Mais il s'enferme dans son laboratoire quand il est seul. »

Harry et Draco entrèrent dans le hall puis dans le salon. Ils regardèrent à droite à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y ai personne.

« Cela me semble bon. » dit Draco en tirant Harry dans ses bras.

« T'es pressé ? » rigola le gryffondor.

« La patience n'est pas une de mes vertus et tu m'as déjà trop fais attendre. »

« Ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi. » dit Harry avant de lui donner un baiser. « Draco. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ici ? »

« Oui. Je me demande pourquoi Severus a ouvert toutes les fenêtres. Viens on va les fermer. »

Les garçons partirent chacun d'un côté de la pièce pour gagner du temps. Lorsque Harry eux finit, il se retourna et vit deux hommes nus, allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé. Il reconnu son professeur, parce qu'il avait la tête tourné vers lui. Mais il avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir comme un bien heureux. A moitié amusé, à moitié dégoutté, Harry fit signe à Draco de venir le rejoindre sans faire de bruit.

Quand Malfoy vit son parrain dans cette position il ne put retenir un petit rire. Ce son suffit à faire réagir l'homme au dessus de Severus. Il leva la tête un peu à l'ouest jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard d'Harry. A ce moment il s'arrêta de bouger et continua de le fixer.

« Sirius ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »dit il paniqué.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de se réveiller doucement.

« Draco, Harry vous n'êtes pas sensé être au QG de l'Ordre ? » demanda en papillonnant des yeux. Puis il releva la tête et vit Sirius le regarder. « Merde ! Putain ce n'était pas un rêve. »

Il essaya de repousser le corps de Sirius et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux nus. Sirius était la seule chose qui cachait son intimité. « Vous pouvez nous lancez nos vêtements et faire un tour s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Severus énervé.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent et partirent en direction des dortoirs. « Harry je t'expliquerais plus tard ! » cria Sirius avant que la porte claque.

« Lève toi Black ! » dit froidement Severus.

« C'est bon calme toi. » fit il en se levant. Il mit juste son boxer et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amant. Severus s'était pratiquement entièrement habillé. « Tu me fais la gueule ? » demanda Black.

Severus fit non de la tête en baissant les yeux.

« Arrête. Je vois que tu m'en veux. Mais je n'ai rien fait que répondre à TES avances. »

« Je sais. Je me rappelle de tout. C'est à moi que j'en veux. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Avec toi en plus ! »

« Hé ! » s'indigna Black. « Je n'ai pas la gale non plus. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je regrette c'est tout. Tu m'avais fait des excuses, tu étais sincère. J'ai vu que t'as fait des efforts pour résister. Enfin on allait pouvoir avancer et trouver un équilibre. Et moi il a fallu que je me comporte comme une adolescente en chaleur. Je me dégoutte ! J'ai foiré. Sirius dit moi que tu vas oublier ce malheureux événement. S'il te plaît. Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne le disons à personne. Je te pardonne pour la dernière fois et tu pourras voir Aline quand tu veux. J'essayerai même de te vendre auprès de Gaspard. »

« Non pour le début. Oui pour la fin. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je te laisse connaître les gosses, mais tu refuses de passer sur cet événement mineur. Pas question. C'est du donnant donnant. »

« Si tu veux Severus. Mais il faudra me donner plus. »

« Plus ! »

« Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. Pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas oublier ce qui c'est passé. Je ne veux pas oublier toi transpirant sous moi. »

« Oh arrête ! »

« Ça ne te dégouttait pas tout à l'heure. Severus regarde moi. »

Il releva la tête vers lui pour la première foi depuis le début de la conversation.

« Habille toi Black ! »

« Ça te dérange hein ! Que je sois presque nu. La dernière fois aussi. Il a suffit à ce que j'enlève mon T-shirt pour que tu réagisses. C'est parce que tu me désires. Toi aussi tu me veux. »

« Ce que l'on veut n'ai pas toujours bon pour nous. »

« Ça c'est pas bon ? » demanda Sirius avant de capturer les lèvres de Snape. « Ça tu n'aimes pas ? » dit il en recommençant. Severus gémit malgré lui à chacun de ses accoues.

« Tu m'énerves à vouloir me faire dire l'évidence. Bien sûr que j'aime ce que tu me fais mais enfin on ne peut pas recommencer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que t'as vu ce que ça à donner la dernière fois enfin. On se disputait tout le temps. On se pourrissait la vie. On était un couple complètement instable. Pour des enfants ce n'est pas bon. »

« Severus. J'étais complètement immature et borné à l'époque. Je te demande de laisser à notre couple une dernière chance. Une vrai chance. Maintenant je suis sûr de ce que je suis et de ce que je veux. » Black souleva tendrement le menton de son amant pour pouvoir planter ses prunelles grise dans ses yeux onyx « Je suis amoureux de toi et je veux faire partie intégrante de ta vie et de ta famille. »


	13. Chapter 13

Il avait dit oui. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui et Black retentait le coup. Il fallait qu'il ce calme. Putain ce Black, quel beau parleur. Ou là respire Severus. Il venait de l'envoyait chez Harry et Draco pour qu'il leur demande de se taire. Il savait que les nouvelles circulaient vite dans les groupes fermés. Et il était trop tôt pour officialiser leur couple. Il ne fallait pas qu'Aline se fasse de faux espoirs. Cette petite voulait tellement que ça marche entre eux qu'une rupture l'anéantirai. On sonna à la porte. Severus alla voir sur les moniteurs de qui il s'agissait et vit Sirius courir pour le rejoindre.

« Trop tard » dit il derrière lui.

Snape s'approcha des écrans vit sa progéniture attendre devant la porte.

« Papas. » fit Aline en regardant l'écran. « Je suis si contente pour vous. »

En fait ce qui s'était passé est qu'arrivé dans la chambre, Harry n'avait plus du tout la tête à ça. Sirius était un peu comme son père et cela l'avait vachement refroidit. Il restait là à penser à ce que Sirius devait bien vouloir lui expliquer. Draco, s'ennuyant un peu, avait envoyé un message à Blaise pour lui dire ce qu'ils avaient vu. Seulement Gaspard venait de redescendre de sa partit de jambes en l'air et lu le message par dessus son épaule. Il compris vite le rapport entre la mise en couple soudaine de ses parents et la demande de sa sœur quelques jours plus tôt. Il alla donc lui gueuler dessus pour lui avoir menti. Aline de toutes ses remontrances n'entendit que le fait que son plan avait marché et avait insisté pour que son frère l'accompagne au local.

Harry et Draco passèrent discrètement derrière eux. « Bon on s'en va. Ne vous gênez pas on va leur ouvrir. » murmura Draco.

« C'est ça. Cassez vous saletés de rapporteur. »

« T'es vulgaire Severus. »

« Ta gueule Black. »

Aline sauta sur les deux hommes en les enlaçant. « C'est trop génial. On est tous ensemble. Venez on va s'asseoir »

Les quatre prirent place à la table de la cuisine. « Alors tu vas habiter ici ? » demanda-et-elle à Sirius.

« Euh non je ne crois pas. » dot il en regardant Gaspard.

« Aline. » intervint Severus. « Il ne faut pas que tu t'emballes. »

« Moi ! Mais je suis très calme. » fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

« Sirius et moi. On a encore rien décidé. On devait y aller doucement. Vous ne deviez pas être au courant avant pas mal de temps. »

« Et vous pas en couple non plus. » murmura Gaspard à sa sœur qui ignora la remarque.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » réagit Sirius.

« Rien PAPA. »

« Arrête de me provoquer. J'ai bien compris que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur et j'en suis navré. Crois moi ! Mais arrête avec tes allusions ridicules ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne devrait pas être en couple ? Qui es tu pour juger nos sentiments ? »

« Je suis la conséquence même de ces sentiments. Je me permet de vous juger parce que pour moi ce que vous faites est une erreur. Je suis désolé. Vous êtes trop différents. Vous avez tous les deux d'autres priorités. Je n'ai aucune confiance en votre couple et je n'ai aucune confiance en cette nouvelle famille. »

« Gaspard. Arrête. » dit Severus pour calmer le jeu.

« Non. Je n'arrête pas. Je comptais sur toi. Tu es maso ou quoi ? C'est l'homme qui n'a jamais tenu ses promesses. L'homme qui t'abandonnait pour rejoindre la famille de son pote. Qui méprisait son frère. Ouvre les yeux merde. Pourquoi crois tu que je refuses de le voir moi a ton avis ? »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« J'ai lu ton journal papa. » Avoua-t-il « J'étais curieux. Je l'ai trouvé et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il était mal protégé. Je l'ai lu jusqu'au bout et après ça je n'avais plus aucune envi de rencontrer mon deuxième père. Même si je voulais bien savoir le nom de ce salop. J'ai dit à personne ce qu'il y avait dedans. Lorsque Aline, puis toi êtes venu me parler le jour de ta gaffe, j'ai joué à l'ignorant. Comme tu n'avais jamais mis aucun nom dans le journal, je ne pouvais pas savoir qui c'était. Mais lorsque tu m'a dit que c'était Sirius tout c'est mis en place. La famille qu'il allait rejoindre pour les fêtes te laissant seul. C'était les Potter. Le frère qu'il critiquait ouvertement devant toi alors que c'était un des tes amis c'était Regulus. Il n'a jamais eu de respect pour toi. Je refuse que tu te remettes avec ce danger public ! »

« C'est pas à toi de décidé ! » explosa Sirius. « J'en ai marre que tout le monde me juge pour ce que j'ai fait à Severus. Rémus m'a déjà fait la morale. J'ai compris. Mais c'est ni à lui, ni à toi, ni à ta sœur de décider ce qu'on doit faire pour notre couple. Severus m'a laissé un chance. Lui et lui seul. »

« Avec l'aide de mes gélules. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui papa. Ta fille ici présente t'a drogué ce matin même, avec une gélule anti timidité ou inhibitrice mélangé à un aphrodisiaque que j'avais fabriqué. »

Aline glissait au fond de sa chaise.

« Aline c'est la vérité ? » demanda Severus énervé.

« Je... je voulais juste vous aider. »

« Aline c'est gentil de vouloir nous aider mais l'utilisation de... » commença Black calmement avant que Severus intervienne en l'envoyant directement dans sa chambre avec une bonne claque.

« Et toi ! »

« Quoi moi aussi tu veux me frapper ? » le provoqua Gaspard.

« Toi ça serre à rien. T'as la tête dur. Dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu produits de la drogue ? »

« Pour me bousiller le cerveau. »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi Gaspard ! »

« Pour des potes alors si tu préfères. »

« T'as pas de potes en dehors de Ruth et Draco. » Gaspard tourna la tête. Son silence en disait long. « Et les aphrodisiaques c'est pour tes cousins aussi ? » repris son père à bout de nerfs.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça. » rigola-t-il. « J'expérimentais. »

« Et tu donnes une expérimentation à ta sœur. »

« J'avais calculé et elle m'avait dit que c'était pour un couple déjà amoureux à qui il fallait un petit coup de pouce. Jamais je lui aurais passé si j'avais su que c'était pour que l'autre con t'encule plus facilement ! »

La claque partit tout seul. « Gaspard tu m'énerves avec ta crise d'ado ridicule. » continua Severus. « Va t'en. Je ne veux plus voir ta gueule avant que tu sois prêts à nous faire des excuses. »

Le garçon se leva.

« Reviens ici. La clef du labo. » demanda-t-il. « Pose la moi sur la table. Je ne veux plus t'y voir. Et pour tes gélules. Je te conseille de les jeter. Elles sont trop puissantes, tu as du mal les doser. »

Gaspard posa la clef et partit dans sa chambre. « Ou c'est peut-être toi qui à le feu au cul ! » cria-t-il avant des claquer la porte. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant seuls dans la cuisine. Severus faisait les cents pas essayant de se calmer.

« T'es mignon énervé mon amour. »

« Oh Black arrête. J'ai pas le cœur à ça. »

« Hé. Première dispute en famille ça se fête. »

« T'es con. » rigola Severus en lui faisant un rapide baiser. « Sirius ils m'épuisent ! »

« Le jumeaux. »

« Tous. J'en ai marre. L'adolescence de Nathan et Anthony étaient un paradis par rapport aux leurs. A l'époque, ils parlaient de cul aux jeunes, buvaient de temps en temps mais finalement ils étaient souvent avec Tonk et ne faisaient rien de mal. Aline sortait souvent avec Charles et un bande de jeune moldu. Eux ils faisaient des conneries. J'ai déjà eux des plaintes pour tapage nocturne, violation de propriété privée, vol. »

« Je ne me doutais pas de ça venant d'eux. »

« Ils ont une gueule d'ange. Leur plus grand avantage. Mais ils se faisaient toujours prendre. Il en ont eu marre et ont arrêté. Ils ont changé de bande et cela fait bien six mois que je n'ai pas eux de problèmes. Ceux qui me font peur c'est Gaspard et Ruth. Ils ne sont jamais fait prendre. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je n'ai jamais réussit à les coincé. Alors qu'ils font plus de conneries que tous mes gosses réunis. J'en suis sûr. Ça se voit à leur sourire le matin. Ils te regardent comme s'il y avait marqué 'Du con' sur ta gueule. Pourtant la pire chose que j'ai trouvé dans les poches de Gaspard était une capote. J'ai piqué ma crise parce que j'avais enfin quelque chose contre lui. Inutile. Je voulais les coincés pour quelque chose d'autre. Mais ils ne puent jamais l'alcool ou la cigarette. Ils sont toujours en forme. Je ne peux comme même pas les punir pour sourire effronté. Là s'il n'y avait pas eu sa sœur d'impliquée, Gaspard se serait tût et je serais passer à côté du fait que mon fils fait de la drogue. »

« Notre fils. »

« C'est pas vraiment le moment d'être fier d'être son père. »

« Il me rappelle moi. Avec ma mère. »

« Je me doutait que tu n'y étais pas pour rien. Bon il faut aussi que je parle à Ruth. Elle va encore me cracher dessus. »

« Vraiment. »

« Façon de parler. »

« Ouf. Moi je vais devoir parler à Harry. Il a compris pour ma paternité. Enfin Draco a du l'aider. Quand je leur ai demander de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire il m'a dit. ''Heu. Désolé. Mais ils sont déjà là.'' Et qui étaient là : Gaspard et Aline. C'est pas une coincidence.»

« Tu as raison Draco a du l'aider. C'est un raisonnement trop complexe pour Potter. »

« Toi et tes sarcasmes. Bon. Sinon. Tu as encore l'effet de la drogue ? »

« Non. »

« Dommage. »

« Oh Sirius, j'en ai marre avec tes sous-entendus douteux. »

« Je peux être plus direct si tu veux. Ça te dit un deuxième round ? Pour fêter notre nouvelle chance. » dit il en s'approchant sensuellement de son compagnon.

« Mais les enfants... »

« … sont dans leur chambre. » susurra-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Oh tu m'énerves » fit Severus en se levant pour le conduire à sa chambre.


	14. Chapter 14

C'était le grand jour pour Ruth, Blaise et Pansy. Le jour du banquet de Lord Voldemort. Pansy était venue tôt dans l'après-midi pour se préparer avec Ruth. Très féminine, Pansy ne lui avait rien épargné : épilations, crèmes, soins, shampoing et bien sûr manucure. Ruth était très jolie, mais Pansy était époustouflante. On sentait qu'elle était vraiment dans son élément. « Tu es trop belle ! » lui dit Ruth lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain.

« Je sais. Dommage que je vais devoir me cacher. »

« Oh attend je te prend en photo. »

« Oui une séance photo ! » applaudit la serpentarde.

A peine deux minute plus tard Pansy était déjà en train de crier sur son amie. « Mais Ruth ! Un peu de sérieux ! »

« Quoi du sérieux ? C'est pas une séance photo sans grimasses. C'est Tonk qui l'affirme. »

« L'affirmait. T'as vu ses photos de mariage. Elles sont dignes d'un magasine d'intérieur. Au bout d'un moment il faut savoir se ranger. »

« Et ce ne serra pas maintenant. » fit Ruth en prenant un photo d'elle léchant la joue de Pansy à moitié offusquée, à moitié surprise.

« Oh tu ne changeras jamais. Laisse moi en faire au moins une bien de toi. »

La jeune fille lui tendit l'appareil à contre cœur. Mais ne lui facilita pas la tache pour autant. Après une dizaine de prises elle arriva à en choper une entre deux bêtises de son modèle.

« Je crois que c'était la bonne. Pas de grimasse. Pas de doigt d'honneur. Les yeux ouverts. Le sourire. On est bon. »

Pansy alla ranger l'appareil. Cette petite séparation donna le temps aux jeunes filles de repenser à ce soir. Aux enjeux de cette soirée sur leur vie future. Un mariage sorcier, c'est beaucoup de contraintes et un engagement lourd. Pour divorcer, c'est une procédure longue et pénible qui n'en finit pas. Il fallait mieux être sûr de son coup et trouver quelqu'un qu'on arrive à supporter. C'était pas pour rien le pacte entre Pansy et Blaise.

« Tu veux pas te marier avec moi plutôt ? » demanda Ruth en tombant sur le lit.

« Je ne croit pas que ton père apprécierai. » rigola-t-elle. « Et puis tu aimes trop les bites pour ça ma belle. »

« Oh mais on peut s'offrir quelques petits extras ! »

« Tu comptes me tromper petite coquine. »

Ruth fit une mine innocente et se releva pour se placer devant le miroir. Elle souleva sa robe et y plaça un oreiller. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Pansy éclata de rire.

« Toi enceinte. Ça sonne comme une grosse blague. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le jeune fille.

« Enfin Ruth. Tu es trop jeune. »

« Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça malheureusement. Mais si ça devait arriver tu ne crois pas que je serais une bonne mère ? » demanda-t-elle peu convaincue.

« Si bien sûr que si. » fit Pansy en l'enlaçant. « Tu as été un excellente grande sœur pour Charles. Lorsque t'aime quelqu'un tu le protèges comme une louve. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi. »

Ruth se mit à rire franchement. « Non mais ça va pas. Je disais ça pour déconner, comme ma demande en mariage tout à l'heure. Moi une bonne mère ! Je serai nulle. J'aime pas les mômes et c'est réciproque. Un gosse, mais quel horreur. Quand à Charles, je l'ai traumatisé à vie en lui racontant des histoires d'horreur et en lui tendant des pièges. Il a pissé au lit jusqu'à ses sept ans. »

« Je croyais que c'était à cause de tes frères ! »

« Tu rigoles ! Dans la famille on passe le flambeau. Nathan a bizuté Anthony, Anthony la fait pour moi et moi pour Charles. Charles devra s'occuper du premier de nos enfants normalement. »

« C'est tordu. »

« Ça rend plus fort. »

« Je suis pas sûr. Charles dort encore avec un doudou et une veilleuse. »

Ruth haussa les épaules. Son frère avait vécu de pires épreuves depuis:la mort de leurs parents, les entraînements interminables avec Severus, les massacres de mangemorts auxquels il participait vivement. Ce n'était sûrement pas les histoires de fantômes qui le faisaient cauchemarder encore aujourd'hui.

Narcissa entra. « Oh mais Ruth ! C'est quoi se ventre. »

« Rien tata. On s'amusait. » dit elle en enlevant le coussin.

« Fait attention tu vas étirer ta jolie robe. »

« C'est une robe ballon. »

« Je sais mais comme même. »

« Heu Cissa ! Tu sais si il y aura ta sœur ce soir ? »

« Bellatrix n'y sera pas. Il y a une soirée à côté pour les parents. Tu voulais la voir ? »

« Non. Mais elle n'est pas revenue me voir après le jour de mon arrivée. C'est ma mère comme même. Même Voldemort a fait l'effort de passer tous les deux trois jours pour prendre des nouvelles. Je trouve ça bizarre. »

« Elle est vraiment pas famille. Tes frères étaient toujours en nourrice petits ou avec leur père. Elle n'aime pas trop les enfants. »

« Vous avez un point commun. » se moqua Pansy.

« Bon vous venez les filles. Le banquet commence. Presque tous les invités sont là. »

Le début se passa sans débordement. Blaise, Pansy et Ruth se trouvaient ensembles et furent rejoints assez tôt par Anthony. Draco l'avait mit au courant pour les mots interdits. Il se contenta donc de les saluer de la tête et se colla à sa sœur. Un sorte de barrière humaine pour tous les prétendants. Blaise adopta le même position avec Pansy. C'était vraiment chiant pour eux de ne pas parler. Ils se contentaient de manger en regardant des couples qui disparaissaient sous leur yeux. Un moment Marcus Flint disparut lui aussi avec une jeune fille. Pansy, Ruth et Anthony étaient sous le choc. Il avait pourtant eu le message comme eux. Blaise prit la parole mesurant ses mots :

« C'est une mission. » commença-t-il doucement. « Espionnage chez les mangemorts. »

Cela suffit aux autres pour comprendre que Severus avait demandé à Flint d'utiliser les expressions interdites auprès de cette fille pour être uni à elle et pour pouvoir espionner au plus près sa famille. Elle devait descendre de mangemorts influents.

Vers dix heures du soir Ruth trouva un moyen de détourner la chose. Parler qu'en thermes négatifs dont ils étaient sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la liste.

« C'est risqué. » dit Pansy.

« Allez. On a qu'à critiquer les robes des autres. Elles sont horribles. » dit elle en montrant un somptueux ensemble bleu ciel.

« Et ces chaussures sont d'une ringardise. » continua la serpentarde après une hésitation.

« A vomir. » fit Blaise entrant dans le conversation.

Cela continua sur les coiffures, les décors, la nourriture.

« Bon je vais pisser. » fit Ruth en se séparant du groupe.

Elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres des dernières blagues qu'ils avaient fait. « Et toi ! » entendit elle derrière elle. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Elle se retourna.

« Wouah. J'étais pas sûr que c'était toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Je croyais que t'étais moldue. T'es vraiment belle ce soir ! »

Merde il venait de dire un premier mot de la liste.

« Ta gueule Nott. »

« Quoi ta gueule ? Et comment tu connais mon nom d'ailleurs ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. » dit il en s'approchant. La jeune fille ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Peut-être cela lui suffira à le décourager. « Hé tu ne me fuyais pas la dernière fois. En tout cas moi cela me fais vraiment plaisir de te voir. »

Deuxième mot. Ruth se mit à accélérer. « Tu pourrais au moins me parler. C'est très impoli d'ignorer le mec qui ta baisé. » s'énerva le garçon.

Merde troisième mot. Ruth se retourna le poussa contre le mur en mettant une main sur la bouche. « Écoute moi bien Théodore Nott. Tu vas me faire le plai..., privilège de te taire. Il ne c'est rien passé. Tu ne me connais pas. Je n'existe pas. »

La jeune fille enleva sa main et le garçon en profita pour l'embrasser. La serrant fort dans ses bras. « Lâche moi. » murmura-t-elle une fois le baiser fini.

« Ne fait pas ta coincée » dit il en commençant à la caresser.

« Je ne fais pas ma coincée, je veux que tu me lâches ! »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. »

« Ta bouche m'a manqué. »

A l'entente d'un quatrième mot interdit. Ruth l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Puis elle replaça sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme. « Tu fais chier ! Je te demande qu'une chose. C'est de te taire. Tu comprends. »

« Non ? Pourquoi devrai je me taire ? » dit il après avoir dégager la main de Ruth. « Je suis en grand garçon je te rappelle. C'est pas ma faut si t'es pas capable d'assumer. »

« Assumer quoi ? »

« Le fait que tu te sois comportée comme une salope. »

BAM. Il se retrouvèrent dans une queue qui menait jusqu'au Lord. Théodore semblait complètement perdu, par reflex il serrait fort la jeune fille. « Lâche moi connard ! » s'écria Ruth.

« Heu désolé mais on est ou ? »

« Tu viens de me demander en mariage triple idiot. Génial hein. M. La grande gueule. En plus c'est le mot salope qui nous a amené ici. Je te déteste. »

Théodore essayait de remettre les idées en place. Il savait que c'était une soirée pour former des couples ''pures'' mais il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé là. Ruth voyant son incompréhension se résigna à lui dire. « Tu as utilisé cinq termes d'une liste prévu pour former les couples : belle plaisir baisé bouche et le fameux salope. »

« Merde ! Je savais pas. Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas. »

« Je m'en doute. » dit Ruth d'un ton sec.

« Je voulais pas dire ça. Enfin je voulais pas te demander ta main. Mais c'est pas pour ça que tu me plais pas. »

« Épargne ta salive. Tu me fatigues. »

« Hey mais au fait comment tu savais pour les mots toi ? »

Ruth sourit en se retournant. « C'est vrai. Tu ne connais pas mon statut spécial. Il serait temps que je me présente. » Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra. « Ruth Black né Jédusor. Fille biologique de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Tom Elvis Jédusor. Mais tu connais peut-être mieux mon père sous le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort. » Les yeux de Théodore se remplirent de frayeur. Ils arrivèrent au bout de la fil et il aperçut Voldemort lui faire un signe. « Dit bonjour à beau-papa. » lui glissa Ruth à l'oreille pour le faire stresser encore plus.

« Ruth » fit Voldemort avec un grand sourire. « Je me désespérais de te voir. »

Draco fût d'abord inquiet lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Elle avait raté, malgré toutes les précautions. Il se retourna et vit Théodore Nott avec elle. Draco le connaissait très mal. Dès le premier jour, Théodore s'était mit à l'écart avec Blaise. Les deux enfants étaient les seuls à ne pas vénérer Draco chez les serpentards. Cela les rapprocha. Si avec le temps, Draco en eut marre des lèches bottes et avaient sympathisé avec Blaise. Théodore n'a jamais voulu se rapprocher du groupe. Il s'éloigna même de Blaise. Le prince de serpents le prit personnellement, il croyait qu'il le fuyait et avait une énorme rancœur envers lui. Mais là il était temps de soutenir Ruth. Les jeux étaient faits. Il sourit à sa cousine pour lui donner du courage. Le jeune fille s'agenouilla pour baiser la main de son père.

« Bonsoir père. »

« Qu'est ce que tu me ramènes jeune fille ? »

Elle se releva et se plaça à côté du garçon qui n'avait toujours pas eu la force de bouge.

« Je vous présente Théodore Nott. »

« Oh. » fit il. « Le jeune Nott. Cela fait un bout de temps que je veux te rencontrer. J'ai du insister lourdement auprès de tes parents pour qu'ils acceptent que tu participes au bal. »

Théo rit intérieurement à cet dernière remarque. Ses parents lui avaient raconté leur dernière entrevue avec le Lord à ce sujet. Il leur avait demande de faire venir leur fils. Les Nott émirent un doute sur le fait qu'il soit disponible parce qu'il travaillait le vendredi soir. Lord Voldemort avait alors lancé un doloris à sa mère pour leur faire comprendre à quelle point leurs paroles étaient déplacés. Son père ne supportant pas de voir sa femme souffrir lui promit d'amener Théodore.

« Alors comme ça tu as demandé la main de ma fille ? »

Théodore encore dans ses pensées ne fit pas attention à sa question. Ruth lui mit un coup de coude pour le réveiller. « Heu oui. » répondit le garçon intimidé. « Je l'ai vu et on a sympathisé. »

Ruth et Draco furent rassurer qu'ils ne racontent pas la vrai rencontre. Elle n'était pas sensée traîner dans les bars moldus, ni se droguer et encore moins baiser avec des garçons dans la rue.

« Mais je ne savais pas que c'était votre fille. » continua Théo.

« Cela change-t-il quelque chose ? »

« Oui mon Lord. » répondit il franchement. « Je ne sais pas si ma famille est assez bien pour s'unir à la votre. »

« Les Nott descendent de grandes familles sorcières pures et à part la gaffe de la dernière fois, tes parents se sont toujours comportés comme de fidèles mangemorts. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients. En plus les Nott et le Black ne se sont jamais mélangés. C'est une chance. Pas de consanguinité. » fit il en regardant Draco.

« Mais... » tenta une dernière fois Théo.

« Je sais pour vos problèmes financiers jeune homme. Mais je ne vais pas en tenir rigueur puisque cela ne diminue en aucun cas la pureté de votre sang. »

Théodore avait usé toutes ses cartes. Et Ruth avait beau chercher, elle n'en trouvait aucune. Draco pris un coussin avec deux grosses alliances sur la table derrière lui se plaça devant eux. Prise de panique, Ruth essaya de transplaner, mais la salle était protégée contre ça. Elle retint un sanglot et se mit face à Nott.

« Monsieur Nott. Prenez cet anneau et mettait le au doigt de Madame Black. » dit Draco.

Il avait réduit la cérémonie du mariage sorcier au plus bref. Théodore s'exécuta et se fut au tour de Ruth. « Maintenant on passe au vœux. Monsieur Nott d'abord. « Je jure à ma femme » »

« Je jure à ma femme. »

« D'assurer sa protection. »

« D'assurer sa protection. »

« De lui apporter mon soutient. »

« De lui apporter mon soutient. »

« D'assumer mon devoir conjugale. »

« D'assumer mon devoir conjugale. »

« Dans le but de fondre une famille. »

« Dans le but de fonder une famille. »

« Dès à présent et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« Dès à présent et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. » dit Théodore en retenant une grimace.

L'anneau de Ruth s'ajusta à son tour de doigt en prenant une teinte doré vive. « A toi Ruth » dit Draco à sa cousine. « Je jure à mon mari. »

« Je jure à mon mari. »

« De l'honorer. »

Ruth retint un cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les vœux n'étaient pas les mêmes pour elle. Bien sûr son père ne voulait pas de parité dans une couple. Elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

« De l'honorer. »

« De lui être fidèle. »

« De lui être … fidèle. » Cette phrase eut un peu de mal à sortir.

« De me soumettre à son jugement. »

Ruth regarda Théo, puis Draco pour savoir si c'était sérieux. Les deux avaient l'air désolé. La jeune fille, elle était complètement sous le choc.

« De me soumettre à son jugement. »

« Et à son autorité. »

« Et à son autorité. »

« Pour le bien de la famille que je m'engage à lui donner. »

« Pour le bien de la famille que je m'engage à lui donner. »

« Dès à présent et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« Dès à présent et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

L'anneau de Théodore s'ajusta à son tour et prit la même couleur doré. Draco leur tendit alors un calice avec une potion à l'intérieur. Les deux savaient ce que c'était. Une potion aphrodisiaque mélangée à une potion de fertilité. On en donnait aux jeunes mariés pour favoriser la conception. Ils durent la boire en entier sous le regard sévère de Lord Voldemort.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » annonça Draco à Théo le cœur lourd.

Théodore prit sa nouvelle femme dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Le flash de l'appareil photo de Draco les fit sursauter.

« La cérémonie est terminée. » annonça Voldemort. « Ruth accompagne le petit Nott dans tes quartiers. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »


	15. Chapter 15

Tout le monde c'était réunit chez les Petits Princes pour attendre les résultats. Et tous avaient parié sur lequel d'entre eux allait se faire avoir. La majorité penchait pour Pansy qui faisait pas moment de belles gaffes. Nathan avait eu le malheur de parier sur son frère et avait reçu les foudres de Kim. Gaspard ne parlait toujours pas à Sirius. Il avait eu une conversation avec Severus, parce qu'il devait l'aider à faire des remèdes. De tout les adhérents s'était lui le plus rapide. Ils passèrent un marché. Gaspard lui promit d'arrêter de fabriquer de la drogue et de faire ses autres conneries s'il ne lui imposait plus son deuxième père. Sirius ne venait de nouveau plus que la nuit dans le dos de tout le monde. Leur relation ressemblait donc beaucoup à celle qu'ils avaient avant les enfants, sauf que cette fois Sirius n'hésitait plus à dire « Je t'aime. »

Il voyait sa fille la journée de temps en temps. Mais les actions de mangemorts s'étaient intensifiées ces dernier temps. Les enfants avaient du intervenir plusieurs fois, ce qui en plus de leur prendre du temps, les fatiguait beaucoup. Aline n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour Sirius entre ses entraînements, sa formation d'infirmière et les interventions. Même Charles avait un peu mis de côté sa formation d'animagus. Celui ci était donc souvent avec Harry comme avant. Il le dérangeait même par moment quand il voulait être seul avec ses amis. Harry avait revu deux fois Draco depuis le déménagement, mais ils n'avaient toujours rien fait justement parce que son parrain lui collait au train.

« Hello. » fit Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry. Il se retourna pour l 'embrasser.

« Vous étiez long. » fit Severus de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Le banquet s'est fini tard. Et moi et Pansy ont a eu le droit aux remontrances de nos parents avant de partir. » informa Blaise.

« Cela veut dire qu'aucun de vous deux est marié ? » demanda Aline.

« Non. »

Tous les personnes qui avaient voter pour émirent un souffle de déception.

« Et Anthony ? » demanda Kim.

« C'est bon. » dit Draco en glissant dans le fauteuil à côté d'Harry. « Je l'avais prévenu pour les mots. C'est le seul à n'avoir vraiment rien dit de la soirée. »

« Par contre Ruth... » commença Pansy.

« Quoi Ruth ? » réagirent Severus et Nathan en même temps.

« Tadadada Tadadada Tadadadadadadadadadada » commença à chanter la jeune femme visiblement un peu éméchée.

« Tu déconnes ! » fit Nathan paniqué. « Elle est trop jeune. Elle peut pas se marier ! Elle est vierge ! »

Quelques rires se déclenchèrent dans l'assistance.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva Nathan. « Pourquoi tu ris Gaspard ? »

« Parce que t'as vraiment de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas te rendre compte qu'elle ne l'ai plus depuis longtemps. » Nathan voulut frapper son cousin mais Rémus intervint.

« Un peu de calme les gars. Gaspard arrête de le provoquer et Nathan c'est quoi cet élan d'agressivité. C'est sûrement pas avec lui qu'elle a fait quoi que se soit. »

« Bon. Draco peux tu nous dire qui est le nouveau mari de Ruth. » continua Severus en se massant les tempes.

Il se plaça devant tout le monde avec une enveloppe dans le main. « C'est ce cher Théodore Nott. » dit il en sortant la photo de l'enveloppe. On voyait les deux mariés s'embrasser puis sursauter en regardant l'objectif. Photo officiel de leur noce.

« Non ! » s'exclamèrent les membres qui étaient à la soirée ou le couple s'était rencontré.

« Putain ! Théodore Nott ! Un de mes plus mauvaise élèves et fidèle serpentard. Mais tu le connais aussi ? » demanda Severus à son fils.

« Heu je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. »

« Tu en as déjà trop dit crétin. » fît Blaise.

« C'est quoi ces cachotteries ! D'où est ce que tu connais ce sang pure ? »

« On l'a croisé dans un bar moldu. Le premier soir ou on est sortit ensemble avec l'ordre » avoua Draco. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il foutait là. »

« Un Nott chez les moldus. Original. » commenta Albus.

« Et Ruth le connaissais aussi ? » s'énerva Severus.

« Pas qu'un peu. » rigola Gaspard. Nathan s'avança à nouveau pour le frapper. Il n'aimait pas tous ses sous entendus. Mais Tonk fit barrière humaine. Avec son ventre personne n'osait la bousculer.

« Elle est allée à sa rencontre pour faire diversion et nous permettre de sortir du bar discrètement. » continua le blond. « Comme c'était la seule qu'il connaissait pas avec Gaspard. A l'époque on ne savait pas qu'elle allait être infiltrée. »

« Mais pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit ! » cria le maître des cachots. « S'il révèle qu'il l'a vu chez les moldus à Londres on est mal. Si Voldemort apprend qu'elle lui a menti. Je n'ose même pas imaginer son sort. Putain si j'avais su ça je n'aurais jamais envoyé Ruth là-bas. »

« Il ne dira rien. » réagit Blaise. « Lui aussi. N'avait rien à faire là. Comme l'a dit M. le Directeur, un Nott chez les moldus c'est original. »

« Il a du la reconnaître et l'aborder alors qu'elle allait aux toilettes. » dit Pansy. « Elle a passé la soirée coller à Anthony. Le pauvre il est dans tous ses états. Dire qu'elle lui a disparu sous le nez. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Nathan.

« Oui comme, elle ne revenais pas, on est partit à sa recherche. Alors qu'on allait vers les toilettes. Au loin, Anthony aperçut Ruth embrasser ce type contre le mur. Il devint rouge de colère. C'était pas beau à voir. Hein Blaise ? Alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux, les deux commençaient à se disputer et PAF. Disparus. »

« Ils se disputaient et les voilà mariés. Beaux jour en perspective. » commenta William sous le regard dur de Severus.

« Et il est bien au moins ce Théodore Nott ? » demanda Gwen inquiète.

« Il n'est pas méchant. » dit Blaise.

« C'est un con. » le coupa Draco.

« Mais non. Tu ne le connais pas. Il est un peu solitaire, très discret. Il déteste avoir l'attention. Il est assez mystérieux. Pas bavard en général, mais des fois il arrive qu'on le lance sur un sujet et il peut parler des heures. Bon il a un humour pourrit. Sinon il lit beaucoup, dès fois très tard dans la nuit. » Cet remarque intrigua l'assemblée. « On partage le même dortoir. » précisa -il.

« On dirait toi. » glissa Sirius à l'oreille de son amant.

« N'importe quoi ? »

« Mystérieux. Pas bavard. Discret. Solitaire. Et un humour douteux. C'est toi mon amour. » dit il en se nichant dans son cou.

Gaspard se crispa en voyant cette marque d'affection entre ses deux pères. Ginny le pinça.

« Arrête. T'es folle ? »

« Toi arrête de les fixer comme un psychopathe. »

« Ils m'avaient promis de se tenir à l'écart devant moi. »

« Ils sont adultes et font déjà pas mal d'effort. Laisse les tranquilles un peu. »

Ginny et Gaspard n'étaient plus ensemble. Une seule fois leur avait suffit pour comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils se ressemblaient trop. Ils décidèrent néanmoins de rester amis. Depuis que Ruth était partie Gaspard se sentait seul et Ginny était devenue sa confidente.

« Tu veux pas dormir ici ? » proposa le jeune homme.

« C'est ça ! Pour énerver ton père ! Non. La seule qui va se passer c'est que le mien aura un infarctus et que t'auras mes frères sur le dos. »

« T'es pas drôle. » fit le jeune homme en boudant. « On pourrait discuter. En ce moment tout le monde est occupé. Même Mathias m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Ils ont sauvé une petite fille, il y a deux jours, elle est encore à l'infirmerie. Mathias a le béguin pour elle. Il passe c'est journée l'a bas à lui lire des histoires. »

« C'est mignon. »

« C'est chiant oui ! Elle est dans le coma. Et l'autre couillon qui me suivait à la trace me lâche pour la belle au bois dormant. »

« Que t'es vilain ! Bon écouté. Dans quelque jour on sera à Poudlard, on aura tout le temps de discuter. Et tu retrouveras Ruth. »

« Bon. Il va falloir rentrer. Allez vous préparer. » cria Madame Weasley.

Il y eu mécontentement générale. Ron et Blaise discutaient échecs. Hermione était en plein débat avec William sur les prochaines actions de l'asso. Mais il était tard et après dix minutes d'au revoir, les invités commençaient à mettre leur manteaux. Harry alla voir Sirius qui buvait un coup sur la balcon avec Severus, Rémus et Tonk.

« Heu Sirius. Est ce que Draco peut dormir à la maison ? »

L'animagus fut prit de panique. C'était la première fois que son filleul lui faisait un demande de ce genre. Il regarda Tonk et Rémus qui lui souriaient, voyant la gène du premier. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Severus qui se dédouana avec un « C'est ton problème. »

« Heu Harry. J'aimerai bien mais il y a Ron avec toi dans la chambre. Ce ne serait pas correct envers lui. »

« Ron dort dans l'ancienne chambre de Rémus et Tonk depuis trois jours. Avec Hermione. » précisa-t-il. « Aller. S'il te plaît. »

« Mais... Draco n'est pas attendu quelque part. »

« Seulement demain après-midi avec Severus, il va voir Ruth. »

« Dit oui Sirius qu'on en finisse. » dit Tonk.

« Bon OK. Mais pas de bruit ! »

« Promis. » fit il en embrassant la joue de son parrain. « Mais toi tu rentre pas ? »

« Je vais rester un peu ici. Finir mon verre. »

« C'est bon personne n'est dupe. » fit Rémus. Tout le monde savait que l'animagus passait ses soirées chez Severus. Harry rigola et salua les adultes.

Gwen, William et Nathan vinrent les rejoindre une fois tous les invités partis et les ados dans leur chambre. Le petit groupe resta dehors encore un petit moment. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. C'était un de leur rare moment entre amis sans les enfants. Sirius et Rémus avait perdu ça avec la mort des Potter. Severus aussi, après l'accident. Il s'était reconstruit un groupe ici, sans Regulus, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Aujourd'hui, il y pensait moins.

« Hé pour Ruth on peut faire quelque chose ? » demanda Tonk.

« Je crois que c'est foutu. » répondit Severus résigné. « Enfin, on la fera divorcer à la fin de la guerre. Mais à mon avis, elle aura au moins un gosse de Nott. »

« Merde ! Ma petite sœur. »

« Je sais Nathan. C'est aussi ma petite nièce. Mais je peux te dire avec la potion que j'ai préparé pour le banquet je me fais pas trop d'illusion. En plus si elle avait déjà un attirance pour lui avant. Ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps. »

« C'est comme les pilules de Gaspard ? » demanda Sirius.

« Non. C'est pire. Cette potion est faite pour qu'ils aient une sorte de désir constant qui se ravit à chaque fois qu'ils se voient. Et elle est au maximum de son efficacité jusqu'à la première grossesse. Rien à voir avec ces pauvres gélules qui durent deux ou trois heures à tout casser. »

« Bon on pourrait changer de sujet. » demanda Nathan un peu dégoutté. « Tient parlons plutôt du bébé de nos chers Lupin. »

« C'est un garçon. » annonça Rémus

« Cool. Encore un mec. » fit Gwen ironiquement. Il est vrai que les garçons étaient en large majorité dans cette maison. Mais tout le monde était comme même content d'accueillir une nouvelle terreur.

« Et comment vous allez l'appeler ? » demanda Black.

« On pense à reprendre le nom de mon père : Tedd. Mais peut-être qu'on va un peu le modifié. Rémus à penser à Teddy. »

« Les deux sont sympas Dora. »

« Merci Severus. »

Les adultes allèrent chacun dans leurs appartements. Sirius entra dans la chambre de Severus et commença à se déshabiller sensuellement. Mais son compagnon semblait prêter aucune attention à lui. Il s'habillait pour la nuit. « Hey pas la peine de mettre ton pyjama. »

« Sirius. Pas ce soir. Je me sens pas bien. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

« J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. J'ai mal au ventre. Mais par dessus tout je suis claqué. »

« Mais mon amour... »

« Non s'il te plaît. Et ton haleine plein d'alcool me dégoutte. Si tu veux rester pour la nuit va prendre un douche et te laver les dents. »

« Et après on fait un câlin ? » demanda-t-il d'un air coquin.

« N'y compte pas trop. » dit il en se jetant sur le lit.

Sirius noua une serviette autour de sa taille et alla à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il voulu entrer sa porte s'ouvrit sur son fils. Il se regardèrent un instant une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? » lui demanda le plus jeune.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » fit Sirius ironique en lui montrant sa serviette.

« Je ne suis pas con. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici chez moi à cette heure ci ? »

« Gaspard arrête ton numéro. » dit-il calmement. « Ton père dort à dix mètres d'ici. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. Et puis ce n'est pas que chez toi d'abord. Maintenant si t'arrêtais ton complexe d'œdipe deux minutes ça arrangerai tout le monde. »

« Je ne fais pas un complexe d'œdipe ! »

« Hé Oh ! Le gosse qui veut tué son père pour avoir sa mère pour lui tout seul, c'est vieux comme Érode. Bon toi t'as deux pères mais le principe marche comme même. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir mon père pour moi tout seul. Tu mens. Je le partage volontiers avec mes frères et sœurs. Depuis toujours. C'est toi que je n'aime pas. »

« Tu ne me connais pas ! »

« Et je ne le veux pas ! A quoi ça servirait de te connaître puisque de toute façon ça ne durera pas. » dit le garçon presque au bord des larmes. « A quoi ça servirait de te connaître maintenant ? Alors qu'on est en guerre ? Hein ! Tu veux faire avec moi comme t'a fait avec mon père. Tu veux que j'apprenne à t'apprécier, que je goutte la vie avec toi et puis disparaître ! »

« Je ne vais pas disparaître ! » dit il en le prenant par les épaules.

« Et qu'est ce que t'en sais ! Tu crois que Regulus et Romane savaient qu'ils allaient croiser la route d'un camion alors qu'ils rentraient du restaurant ! Et tu as vu le résultat. Quatre orphelins. Quatre orphelins qui avaient appris à les aimer, qui comptaient sur eux et qui ne s'en remettront jamais ! Je le sais parce qu'ils avaient beau être que mes oncles et tantes ils me manquent tous le jours ! On vas perdre du monde dans cette guerre. Papa crois que je ne pense pas au danger mais j'y pense tout le temps au contraire. Ça m'obsède. Je tiens déjà à beaucoup trop de gens je ne veux pas avoir un autre corps sur lequel pleurer. »

« C'est parce que tu ne veux pas t'attacher à moi que tu m'évites ? »

« Putain papa ne déconnait pas quand il écrivait que t'étais un peu lent. » fit il en essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler pendant qu'il parlait.

« Gaspard c'est trop tard. Je tiens déjà énormément à toi. J'ai appris à te connaître par les ce qu'on m'a dit de toi, les vidéos les photos. Mais pour tout te dire je n'avais même pas besoin de ça dès le moment où j'ai compris notre lien je me suis immédiatement attaché à toi. »

« Moi aussi. » dit le jeune homme en s'avança rapidement pour enlacer son père. Sirius n'en revenait pas de tenir enfin son bébé. Il referma timidement les mains sur son dos, le serrant de plus en plus fort. Sentant que le jeune homme pleurait encore il releva son menton et essuya ses larmes comme s'il n'étais qu'un gosse.

« Dire que j'avais un peu de mal à croire Severus lorsqu'il me disait que t'étais sensible. »

« Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. » répondit le garçon en lâchant Sirius.

« Pas de mon côté mon garçon. » fit il en l'observant « Ça ira ? »

Gaspard acquiesça.

« Tu veux bien qu'on fasse connaissance alors ? »

« Tu me laisserais tranquille ? »

« Non. »

« Alors je crois que j'ai pas le choix. »

« Et tu ne vas plus me faire de crises ? »

« Non. »

« Promis. »

« Non. » fit il d'un air malicieux.

« C'est ça ! Tire toi effronté. » dit Sirius en rigolant.

Il se doucha rapidement pour aller raconter leur entrevu à Severus. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre il entendit des ronflements horribles. Une charmante nuit en perspective.

Pendant ce temps là au manoir Malfoy. Ruth et Théodore vivaient leur nuit de Noces. Le garçon n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était marié. A une fille qu'il avait vu qu'une fois en plus. Il attendait sa femme tranquillement sur le lit pendant qu'elle était partie se doucher. Ruth avait hérité d'une chambre que faisait la taille de son appartement. Il ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Tout était beau et semblait très cher. C'était bien loin de l'idée qu'il s'était fait de l'inconnue du bar. Il avait souvent repensé à elle et été même revenu dans le bar plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de la croiser. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un fille aussi cash. Rien avoir avec ses quelques ex-copines qui prenaient des airs de saintes ni-touches et le faisaient attendre des semaines. Ruth sortit de la salle de bain démaquillée, vêtue d'un large T-shirt noir et un short de basket. Voilà qui lui correspondait mieux. En s'approchant elle vit que Théodore ne portait plus que son vieux caleçon et que celui ci était légèrement déformé.

« Heu je t'arrête tout de suite avec la potion qu'on a pris pas de baise ce soir. »

« Quoi ! » fit il indigné. « Mais j'ai super envie justement ! »

« Je sais. Je vois. Moi aussi, j'ai vraiment envie. C'est normal. Mais là si on couche ensemble je tombe enceinte direct. T'es prêt à être papa ? » fit elle en s'installant à coté de lui. A cette remarque le jeune homme s'éloigna une maximum. Ils se glissèrent dans les couvertures et Ruth éteint la lumière.

« T'aurais pu me dire que t'était la fille de Voldemort. » commença le garçon.

« Quand ça ? Dans le bar ? Quand tu me prenais contre le mur ? Excuse moi je ne savais pas que je te devais quoi que ce soit Monsieur le mangemort. »

« Je suis pas mangemort. J'ai pas la marque. Sens. » Il alla chercher la main de la jeune fille pour la lui poser sur son avant bras. Ce contact fit frissonner les deux adolescents.

« C'est bon je te crois. » fit elle en retirant ça main. « Mais reste de ton côté sinon je ne vais pas y arriver. »

« Désolé. Bon bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Ils essayaient de dormir mais restaient tous les deux les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Chaque fois qu'ils les fermaient ils avaient des pensées obscènes que les excitaient encore plus. Au bout d'un temps elle sentit Théo bouger dans le lit. Elle se retourna et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. La main de Théo alla immédiatement dans sa culotte tandis que l'érection du jeune homme frottait contre ses cuisses.

« Arrête. » fit elle entre deux gémissements. « C'est trop dangereux. »

« On s'en fout. »

« Non... On s'en fout pas. » Elle s'écarta de lui. « Je ne peux pas être mère. J'ai seulement quinze ans. »

« Vraiment. On ne dirait pas. Je... je sais qu'on devrait arrêté mais je ne peux pas avec toi à quelques centimètres. »

« Je sais. Écoute c'est juste une question de volonté. On va s'éloigner et tout ira bien. » dit Ruth avec une fausse conviction.

« J'ai une boite de préservatifs dans ma veste. » proposa le garçon.

« C'est pas sûr à cent pour cent les préservatifs. »

« C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas proposé tout de suite. »

Ruth était partagée entre son désir et sa raison. Théodore se replaça, la bloquant sous lui et commença à la caresser. Elle adorait quand c'était lui qui menait la danse. Il lui enleva son T-shirt et elle pu sentir le torse chaud du jeune homme frotter contre sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à onduler pour mimer l'acte. Elle n'avait jamais était si excitée et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une simple potion lui avait fait cette effet là. Elle essayait de se reprendre mais sans succès. Elle le voulait. Tout de suite.

« Bon vas les chercher » capitula-t-elle « Et revient vite ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Severus sentit des mèches brunes lui chatouiller le visage. Il ouvra les yeux et vit que le soleil était déjà là. Or ces deux éléments n'allait pas bien ensemble.

« Sirius. Mon ange réveille toi. »

« Mon ange ! » rigola Black en s'étirant.

« Ça va. Moque toi de moi ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui a le droit de me donner des surnoms ridicules. »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je rigole parce que je suis heureux. Mon ange. J'adore. J'achète. Mais vient mon amour. Vient dans mes bras et dormons encore un peu. »

« Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée. Gaspard ne va pas tarder à se lever. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. On s'est parlé hier et j'ai en quelque sorte sa bénédiction. »

Severus se redressa intrigué. « Raconte moi ça. »

« Il est trop chou. Il m'a fait un câlin. » dit Sirius le sourire aux lèvres.

« Carrément ! » dit Severus presque jaloux. « Mois ça fait bien un an que je n'ai pas eu le droit à plus qu'une accolade. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Au début c'était normal. Puis on s'est crié dessus. Dans sa colère, il m'a avoué que s'il ne voulait pas me connaître c'était parce qu'il avait peur de s'attacher à moi et de me perdre. Trop mignon. Il m'a fait penser à toi. Ça doit être de famille de faire toujours les grandes révélations en pleine dispute ! »

« C'est bon ça va. »

« Les Snapes et leur incapacité à dire les choses. »

« T'es pas mieux Black ! »

« C'est vrai. Bon voilà. Après ça il était en pleur. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais déjà et je l'ai consolé. »

« Et... »

« Et c'est déjà pas mal non. »

« Si. Je suis très content pour vous. »

« Moi aussi. Bon bonne nuit. » dit Sirius en retournant sous les couvertures. A peine avait il fermé les yeux qu'il sentit Severus se coller à lui. La main du maître de potion alla se loger entre ses jambes. « Qu'est ce que tu fais mon beau ? » dit il en gloussant.

« J'ai plus envi de dormir Sirius. Ça m'excite trop de te savoir tout nu si près de moi. »

« Je sens ça. »

Sirius le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Hier soir, ils n'avaient rien fait pour la première fois depuis leur mise en couple et c'était de la faute de Severus. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape. Le serpentard devenait de plus en plus entreprenant au grand plaisir de son partenaire. Il le voulait vite, trop vite.

« Sev... Calme toi. Profite. On a tout notre temps pour une fois. »

« Non. Je te veux maintenant. »

Il se plaça au dessus de lui et commença à se déhancher pour faire réagir Sirius.

« T'aime ça ? »

« Bien sur Sev. J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

« Alors prend moi. »

« Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. » dit Sirius en le faisant tomber en arrière. « C'est bon ? Je ne te fais pas mal ? » demanda-il en le pénétrant.

« Non. Vas y ! Je ne suis pas en sucre. » Il accéléra ses coups de bassins, les hanches de Severus accompagnait chacun de ces mouvements. « Plus fort... Sirius... C'est si bon mon amour ! Encore ! » Sirius donna un coup plus fort que les autres et ils jouirent tous les deux.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit Sirius aux anges.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'autre encore un peu sonné.

« Je te disais que je t'aimais idiot. »

Severus se leva vexé. « Pourquoi tu me dit toujours ça dans ces moments là ? »

« Heu je ne comprend pas. »

« Tu me dit toujours que tu m'aimes avant ou après qu'on a baisé. »

« Tu veux que je le dise pendant ? »

« Non. Mais tu pourrais me le dire à d'autres moments. »

« Et quand ? Bonjour Severus amour de ma vie. » dit il en se moquant. « J'ai préparé le repas et je voulais te dire que … je t'aime. »

« C'est bon j'ai compris. »

« Oh que je t'aime. Peux tu me filer la potion Tue-Loup pour Lupin Sevichou ? »

« T'es lourd ! » dit il en mettant sa robe de chambre.

« Et le meilleur du meilleur. Il n'y a plus de papier toilette peux tu aller m'en chercher Severus chéri que j'aime de tout mon cœur. »

« T'es con. Ne fait jamais ça. »

Severus mit un bas de pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mais mon Amour ne le prends pas comme ça ! Tu es lunatique en ce moment. Un coup t'as envi, puis non. Un coup je t'attire puis je te dégoutte. Tu veux qu'on discute puis tu en as marre de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu pourrais pas garder un état d'âme plus de cinq minutes ! »

« Je t'emmerde Black. Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Allez. Reviens ! Je t'aime ! »

La porte claqua. Severus arriva dans la cuisine. Lupin était là en train de boire son café. Il s'installa en fasse de l'homme, encore énervé.

« Les gosses ? » demanda Rémus.

« Ton pote. »

« Sirius est encore là ? »

« Malheureusement. »

« Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

« Il est con. »

« Ça tu le savais déjà avant. »

Severus haussa les épaules. Il regarda la pendule : 6h30.

« Qu'est ce que tu faits debout aussi tôt toi ? » demanda-il au lycanthrope.

« Tonk m'a viré. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais cela fait bientôt deux mois que je ne cherche plus à comprendre. Les hormones de grossesses ça la rend lunatique. Tu n'imagines pas ! »

A cette remarque Severus resta bloquer. Il paniqua. Rémus le regarda. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait cet air là. Il comprit. Il paniqua.

« Toi ou Sirius ? »

« Moi. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine peut être que je suis malade. Enfin pas vraiment malade. Je me sens bizarre. Je suis fatigué. J'ai mal au cœur. Certaine odeurs me dégouttent. Et je ne sais pas ce que je veux. »

« T'as fait un test ? »

« Non. »

« Va en faire un. »

« Tu ne dis rien à Sirius. »

« Tu lui dira. »

« Quand j'aurais fait le test. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de faux espoir.

« Alors promis. »

« J'en ferais un ce soir. J'ai pas mal de chose faire aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais. Ruth. »

« Putain. J'espère qu'elle n'attend pas d'enfant ce serait trop bizarre. »

Plus tard dans la journée, Théodore se réveilla avec sa femme nue entre ses bras. Il l'a regarda dormir un moment, puis lui embrassa l'épaule et sauta du lit en enfilant son caleçon.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ruth en s'étirant.

« J'allais voir s'il y avait quelque chose à manger en bas. Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Pas grave. Mais je te déconseille de sortir seul. Tu risques de te perdre. Le manoir est immense. Je suis ici depuis deux semaines et je me perds encore. »

« Qu'est ce que tu me proposes alors ? » fit le garçon en s'allongeant à nouveau à côté d'elle.

« On reste ici et on appelle un elfe de maison. Winky ! » cria le jeune femme en remontant le drap sur elle.

L'elfe apparut immédiatement. « Maître Nott. Maîtresse Nott. Que puis je faire pour vous ? »

« J'aimerai un verre de jus de citrouille et un croissant. S'il te plaît. » commanda Ruth. « A toi. »

« Euh … Je prendrais un café et des toasts avec de la confiture Madame. »

« Ça arrive tout de suite. » fit Winky en claquant des doigts.

Théodore se colla de nouveau à Ruth et l'embrassa. « J'ai encore envi de toi. »

« Moi aussi Théo. »

Il se câlinèrent un peu mais le garçon se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant. « Winky va bientôt revenir. Tu ferais mieux de te calmer. » dit Ruth à contre cœur.

L'elfe de maison était en effet devant eux et toussota pour manifester sa présence. Elle déposa le plateau au milieu. « Avant de partir j'ai un message de maîtresse Narcissa Malfoy. » informa Winky. « Elle passera vous voir aujourd'hui à quatorze heures avec quelques membres de votre famille et de vos amis qui souhaitent parler. »

« Génial. » ironisa le jeune fille. « Papa maman veulent savoir si j'ai bien été fécondée. »

« Heu non. Vous avez un dîner avec eux et la famille de M. Nott ce soir . Les personnes qui veulent vous voir sont Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et M. votre frère Anthony. »

« Que des gens qui me détestent ! » fit Théodore en pensant à Malfoy et à son horrible chef de maison.

« T'inquiète pas. Ils m'aiment moi. Merci Winky. »

« Justement. »

« Une dernière chose. Je crois qu'il serait bien que Winky vous informe qu'il sera quatorze heures dans trois minutes. » puis elle disparut.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un coup puis partirent en vitesse s'habiller. Ruth prit la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main et l'enfila sans prendre la peine de mettre de sous-vêtements. Théodore était habillé comme la veille sans la veste de costard et le nœud papillon. « Ouvre les fenêtres. Ça put le sexe ! » lui cria Ruth alors qu'elle jetait les capotes usagés dans les toilettes.

« Beurk ! »

On toqua à la porte. Elle finit de se laver les mains et alla ouvrir.

« Tata. » fit elle en enlaçant Narcissa. Elle vit les quelques têtes derrière elle et les invita à entrer. Théodore serra la main de chacun poliment. Il fit même l'effort d'esquisser un sourire à Draco qui s'obligea à lui rendre. Le seul qu'il voyait pour la première fois et qui avait l'air de déjà lui en vouloir était Anthony Lestrange.

« Euh tu dois être le frère de Ruth. Enchanté. » dit il en lui tendant la main.

« Pas de même Nott. Comprend bien. Si tu fais le moindre mal à ma sœur physiquement ou moralement t'auras à faire à moi gringalet. »

« Calme toi Anthony ! » intervint Severus. « On est pas venu ici pour ça mais pour soutenir ta petite sœur. » Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. « Alors tu t'en sors ! Pas trop dur ? »

« Non ! » rigola Ruth sous la démonstration d'affection de son oncle. « Pour l'instant ça va ! Je ne suis pas enceinte enfin je ne crois pas. »

« T'en es pas sûre ? »

« Euh on a fait attention mais... »

« Je me doutais que l'abstinente serait compliqué. Est ce que la potion que t'as bu le soir de tes noces te fait toujours autant d'effet ? »

« Oui... » avoua-t-elle le rouge au joue de devoir parler de ça avec son oncle.

« A vous aussi M. Nott ? »

« Oui professeur. »

« Alors c'est que tu n'attends pas encore d'enfants. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'on serra dans cette état jusqu'à ce que Ruth tombe enceinte ? »

« Oui M. Nott. »

« Oh la galère ! Comment on va faire pour les cours et tout ça ? »

« La potion est faite pour que vous ayez du désir seulement quand vous vous voyez. Comme vous n'êtes pas dans les mêmes classes, son effet sera limité à Poudlard. Rassurez vous vous n'aurez pas la tric toute la journée M. Nott. Et Voldemort a insisté pour que chaque couple marié ai une chambre à lui à Poudlard. » continua Severus.

« Je serai obligé de dormir avec lui ? » demanda Ruth perplexe.

« Oui on voulait ce mettre dans le même dortoir. » dit Pansy déçue.

« Elle pourra dormir dans ton dortoir Pansy. Si elle entre à serpentard cela va de soit. La chambre sera au cas ou. Il y a beaucoup de couples que se sont formés hier soir. Dont un certain nombre sont encore étudiants. J'ai peur du nombres filles mères que l'on va avoir cette année. »

« Poppy aura du travail ! » commenta Narcissa.

Severus prit Ruth à part du groupe pour lui parler. « Est ce que ton mari sait quelque chose de ta condition d'espionne ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« C'est bien. On fait une enquête en ce moment sur les parents de Nott. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas aussi bon mangemorts qu'ils le disent. Je te tiendrait au courant. Tu dois te taire sur nos activités en attendant. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé lui révélé quoi que ce soit Sev. Enfin je ne vais pas risquer ma couverture pour lui. Tu ne devrais même pas me poser la question ! »

« Ruth je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tu a l'air très heureuse, trop heureuse pour quelqu'un qui vient de subir un mariage forcé. Je me souviens que Narcissa étaient en dépression jusqu'à la naissance de Draco. Et elle était espionne comme toi. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a déjà eu deux tentatives de suicide cette nuit. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis toujours contre le fait de me marier et d'avoir des enfants mais Théodore n'est pas … Enfin ça va. Je ne suis pas en dépression. »

« C'est ce que je vois. Je me demande par contre si tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse. »

« Non ! » dit Ruth un peu trop fort. Tout le monde se retourna vers eux l'espace d'un instant. « Ne raconte pas de conneries. » reprit elle en chuchotant. « Tu me crois assez conne pour tomber amoureuse. C'est pour ça que tu as peur ! Ce garçon est loin d'être mon prince charmant ! Et je ne vais pas me mettre à lui confier nos secrets si c'est ce que tu sous entends! »

« Calme toi ! L'amour n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est beau. C'est la chose pour laquelle on se bat. Tu te souviens. »

« On ne doit pas se battre par vengeance, pour le pouvoir ou la gloire, mais pour laisser une chance aux personnes qu'on aime de vivre dans un monde sûr et juste. » récita Ruth.

« C'est ça. Ça sent un peu le texte appris par cœur. Mais bon. »

« Je sais pourquoi je suis ici. Je connais ma mission et tomber amoureuse n'en fait pas parti. »

« Ne commence pas à être hermétique à ça comme l'est ton père. Bon. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de geste inconsidéré. Ça m'a l'aire bon. »

« Oui rassure toi. Je m'entends bien avec Théo et rien de plus. »

« Tu t'entends bien avec lui. Tu couches avec lui. Faits attention ça peut vite déraper. Je parle en connaissance de cause. »

« C'est vrai. T'es en couple toi maintenant. Ça aussi je comprend pas vous avez rien en commun. C'est totalement illogique ! »

« Ruth ma chérie. Tout ne peut pas être logique dans la vie. Tu le comprendra un jour. »

Ruth regarda lors son mari au loin, méditant sur les paroles Severus. C'était ridicule. Il était ridicule avec son visage d'ange, ses fossettes et ses légères taches de rousseur malgré le fait qu'il soit brun. Il avait l'air si jeune et sans défense quand elle le regardait comme ça. C'était pas du tout sa came. Elle aimait les mecs virils que personne n'osait faire chier. Elle aimait les gueules cassés, dangereux et mystérieux. Pourtant avec Théo, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien au lit. Il y avait eu une espèce d'alchimie à ce niveau là dès le premier soir. Elle avait essayé de le nier mais en qu'en y repensant Ruth avait des papillons dans le ventre. De l'autre côté de la pièce Théo se sentait un peu seul au milieu des proches de la jeune fille.

« Tu as déjà été tatoué ? » demanda Blaise.

« Heu non... » fit Théo en baissant la tête. « Je souhaiterai attendre encore un peu. Finir Poudlard ou l'université. Mes parents me soutiennent. »

« Je ne crois pas que Voldemort acceptera bien longtemps que le père de ses petits enfants ne fasse pas partit de ses fidèles. » répliqua Draco.

« Mais on ne va pas avoir d'enfants tout de suite. On est pas prêt. Et je pense qu'aucun père souhaite voir sa fille enceinte à quinze ans. »

Ils rigolèrent tous. « Et tu croix que t'es ici pour faire joli ! »

« Non. Il voulait sûrement caser sa fille pour être tranquille à l'avenir où parce que c'est la tradition. Je ne sais pas moi. »

« Excuse moi de te dire ça. Mais il veut un héritier et vite ! »

« Mais il y a déjà un héritier si Anthony est le frère de Ruth. »

Le dit Anthony se plaça face à lui. « Je suis Anthony Lestrange. Le demi-frère de Ruth. Révise ton nouvelle arbre généalogique mon vieux. Mais je suis du même avis que toi ma sœur est trop jeune. Alors ne déconne pas. »

« Anthony arrête de le menacer. C'est pas de sa faute. » répliqua Blaise.

« Tu prends sa défense ! Ses sûrement pas Ruth qui a débité les cinq expressions. D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu as dit à ma petite sœur. »

« C'est du domaine privé. » répondit Théodore impassible.

« C'est ça. Et tu crois que ça va me suffire. »

« Il a raison. » intervint Ruth. « Ce qui se passe entre nous deux ne te regarde pas, ne vous regarde pas. Est ce que je te demande ce que tu fais avec Kim ? »

« Tu oses comparer votre relation à celle que j'entretiens avec Kim ! »

« Ce qui se passe dans notre lit ne te regarde pas. Amour ou pas, sexe ou pas, tu n'as pas à savoir ! Maintenant que vous avez vu comment j'allais. La porte est par ici. »

« Quoi ! Tu nous jettes déjà ! » s'écria Draco.

« Je suis réveillée depuis seulement dix minutes et vous débarquez en masse dans ma chambre. J'aimerai prendre mon petit déjeuné tranquillement. Sans conflit, morale ou démonstration d'autorité. S'il vous plaît. »

Il disparurent les uns après les autres l'air dépité. « Même moi ? » demanda Pansy avant de passer la porte.

« Enfin seuls. » dit Théo en lui prenant la taille.

« Ils sont chiants. » dit elle énervée. « Anthony me prend pour une petite fille et Severus devient parano. »

Elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Tu as ressenti. » Lui demanda-t-elle. « L'effet de la potion est plus fort quand il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce. »

« Non. »

Elle se retourna et le vit sourire. « Menteur ! T'es con comme même. »

« Oh, c'était pour rire ! Bien sur que je l'ai ressenti. »

« C'est pas drôle ! Faits moi passer pour une nymphomane tant que t'y ais ! »

« Mais il y a que nous et t'en es une Ruth chérie. »

« Ah ouai ! » Elle mit un gilet et se dirigea vers la porte. « Et bien maintenant démerdes toi tout seul. J'ai plus envi. Chéri ! »


End file.
